


wicked thing

by Pacynka, ToriHuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Sex, Force Bond, Like Abysmally Terrible, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Obi-Wan, Subtle Sith Manipulation Techniques (TM), Terrible Life Decisions, man i gotta get those tags together one day, more characters more tags and (possibly) more relationships to be added later, no idea what that means, quite literal at that, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Krążą plotki, iż w szeregach Separatystów ukrywa się jeszcze jeden Lord Sithów. Rada wysyła Anakina, by to zbadał, ale ten ma bardzo złe przeczucia.albo,historia o tym, jak Anakin nieprzerwalnie istnieje w stanie ciągłego zażenowania, Kenobi ma z tego odrobinę za duży ubaw, a wszystko inne - generalnie mówiąc - jest gigantycznym bałaganem.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	1. Ten, w którym Anakin wpada w poważne tarapaty, traci miecz świetlny i kłamie Radzie, a potem idzie się wyluzować z padawanami, zamiast stawić czoła swoim problemom.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wicked thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261721) by [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat). 



> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: yep <333  
> Betowanie: Pacynka (dziękuję! <3)
> 
> Jeżeli lubisz opowiadanie, to nie zapomnij dać kudosa również i pod oryginałem!
> 
> **Notatki z oryginału**  
>  _jasna cholera_ ludzie, jestem taka podekscytowana. miłego czytania? :D
> 
> **Od tłumaczki**  
>  Jestem w równym stopniu podjarana, co i zestresowana, ale no, co ma być to będzie. Tłumaczenie tego opowiadania to istna frajda, a o samym opku mogłabym dosłownie nawijać od rana do nocy - mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam tak samo, jak spodobało się mi oraz rzeszy innych fanów ^^

Drzwi zamykają się za nim z definitywnym _klik_ i Anakin zdaje sobie sprawę, może odrobinę później, niż powinien, że właśnie wpakował się w niezłe kłopoty.

Jego oczy rzucają szybkie spojrzenie na przestronne, słabo ociemnione pomieszczenie ładowni, zauważając w połowie zawalony sufit oraz zwisające kable ze ścian, strzelające iskrami w przypadkowych momentach. Idź i złap Lorda Sithów, powiedziała Rada. Bądź przygotowany na wszystko, powiedziała Rada. Okazało się to być, tak nawiasem mówiąc, chyba najgorszą wskazówką jaką kiedykolwiek dostał od Rady, a to już o czymś świadczy. Wszystkie ich sugestie są zawsze albo bardzo enigmatyczne albo kompletnie bezużyteczne – Skywalker wyobraża sobie, że gdy tylko udaje się im udzielić porady, która jest jednocześnie enigmatyczna _oraz_ bezużyteczna, Yoda i Mace Windu przybijają sobie piątkę tak szybko, jak Anakin tylko wychodzi z sali.

Mogli przynajmniej dać mu wskazówkę, cokolwiek, żeby chociaż nie wchodził w pułapkę tak oczywistą, że aż chce cofnąć się w czasie i zdzielić siebie po głowie rękojeścią własnego miecza świetlnego. Gonił nieuchwytnego Lorda Sithów przez szczątki rozpadającego się Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela totalnie sam, odseparowany od swoich żołnierzy – cóż, szczątki wspomnianego wcześniej Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela weszły im w drogę – a teraz dał się zamknąć w pustym luku przewozowym, dosłownie _prosząc się_ o atak Sitha.

Co za świetny sposób na zakończenie dnia.

 _Nie bądź taki impulsywny, Skywalker, rozważ swoje opcje_ , rozbrzmiewa w jego głowie głos Mace’a Windu – echo słów, które słyszał tak wiele razy, że zdążyły się już mu wryć w mózg. Gdyby ktoś obudził go w środku nocy, miałby problemem z przypomnieniem sobie Kodeksu Jedi, ale próba naśladowania rozczarowanego tonu Windu wyszłaby mu idealnie nawet i z zamkniętymi oczami.

Lecz wciąż – rada Mace’a wydaje się być w tej chwili najbardziej logiczna, więc Anakin robi dokładnie to, co podpowiada mu jego pamięć: staje i myśli. _Wie_ , że zastawiono na niego pułapkę. Patrząc na to, jak Ciemna Strona próbuje zamroczyć jego zmysły, Lord Sithów musi być gdzieś w pobliżu, prawdopodobnie przyczajony w kącie, czekając na…

Pośrodku luku znajduje się stojąca nieruchomo zakapturzona postać, której sylwetka jest oświetlona przez te kilka lamp, które wciąż działają. Dłoń Anakina przemieszcza się na miecz zawieszony u pasa, podczas gdy on sam robi kilka ostrożnych kroków do przodu, wciąż zachowując bezpieczny dystans. To pułapka. _Wie_ , że to pułapka.

Nieznajomy unosi ręce w górę i delikatnie ściąga kaptur, ujawniając swoją twarz. A więc Rada miała rację: jest jeszcze jeden Sith, człowiek. Jego szaty, czerń zmieszana z karmazynem, przywodzą trochę na myśl szaty Jedi, ale są bardziej ostentacyjne, asymetryczne, a pasy tuniki niemalże dotykają podłogi. Mężczyzna ma miecz świetlny, ale do jego nogi jest również przymocowany uchwyt na blaster. Wysoko postawiony kołnierz otacza jego twarz z zarostem, a czerń wyraziście kontrastuje z przeszywającym złotem oczu oraz eleganckimi włosami o kolorze piasku.

Anakin nienawidzi piasku.

– Witaj, mój drogi – mówi Lord Sithów, przekrzywiając głowę na bok, i Anakin marszczy brwi, bo szczerze nie spodziewał się, że istne ucieleśnienie zła może mieć taki gładki, przyjemny i niski głos. – Więc wysłali _ciebie_ , by mnie zabić, tak? Oczekiwałem kogoś bardziej… doświadczonego. Wyobrażam sobie, że nie jestem wystarczająco ważny dla samego wielkiego Mistrza Yody, ale… Cóż, najwidoczniej nie jestem wystarczająco ważny dla żadnego z nich. Jakież to rozczarowujące. – Mężczyzna kładzie dłoń na sercu, jakby rzeczywiście czuł się zraniony.

Anakin nie jest ani trochę zadowolony z tego, że cała ta sytuacja całkowicie go zaskoczyła i zbiła z tropu. Czułby się znacznie raźniej, gdyby Sith po prostu go zaatakował, tak jak to zawsze każdy robi, ale nie. On tam po prostu stoi. Gada. Wpatrując się w Anakina tak, jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwał.

– Złapać – udaje się wykrztusić Rycerzowi, który jednocześnie próbuje odnaleźć w sobie jakieś resztki brawury oraz pewności siebie. Nie jest już dłużej padawanem. Może to zrobić. Chłopak odchrząkuje i próbuje raz jeszcze. – Rada wysłała mnie, bym cię _złapał_. Co zamierzam zrobić, w taki czy inny sposób. Więc możesz albo pójść dobrowolnie, albo…

Lord Sithów parska śmiechem, brzmiąc niemalże czarująco, po czym posyła protekcjonalny uśmieszek.

– Z tego, co ostatnio sprawdzałem, to grożenie… nie jest do końca czymś, co można byłoby nazwać sposobem Jedi.

– Myślisz, że możesz dawać mi wykłady o naukach Jedi?

– Wygląda na to, że właśnie to robię, więc tak, myślę, że mogę. – Słysząc w jego głosie niemalże przyjazną nutkę rozbawienia, Anakin robi krok w tył, zwężając oczy w nieufności. – Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś w szczególności wiedzieć o Zakonie Jedi? Z przyjemnością podzieliłbym się częścią mojej wiedzy. Założę się, że mógłbym powiedzieć ci… Och, tyle interesujących rzeczy.

Uścisk dłoni Anakina na jego mieczu świetlnym jest tak mocny, że aż zaczyna boleć, co, jak decyduje chłopak, musi być oznaką, że _być może_ spędził już wystarczająco dużo czasu na pogawędce z Sithem na statku, który może eksplodować w każdej chwili, więc odpina swoją broń. Przez cały ten czas nie ugina się pod spojrzeniem nieznajomego, a wręcz unosi wyżej podbródek – rzuca mu wyzwanie.

– Czyli oznacza to _nie_. Szkoda – wzdycha mężczyzna.

Jasnowłosy zrzuca pelerynę na ziemię w hipnotyzującym i pełnym wdzięku, choć odrobinę dramatycznym ruchu, poruszając przy tym lekko ramionami i ani na chwilę nie przestając wpatrywać się w Skywalkera. Anakin uzmysławia sobie, iż nie jest w stanie w pełni oderwać od niego wzroku, ledwo mogąc odzyskać stanowczość oraz koncentrację, gdy Sith przywołuje do ręki swój miecz i go włącza. Mężczyzna wykonuje szybki ruch bronią najpierw przed sobą, a potem za plecami, a następnie przyjmuje pozycję bojową z ostrzem uniesionym nad ramieniem i skierowanym do przodu. Dwa palce jego drugiej dłoni wskazują na Anakina, a na usta wypływa krzywy uśmiech.

Soresu. Dziwny wybór jak na Lorda Sithów.

Złote oczy nieznajomego powoli przesuwają się w górę i dół ciała Anakina, oceniając go, kiedy ten pozbywa się swojej peleryny. Anakin nie ma pojęcia, czemu nagle czuje się tak absurdalnie odsłonięty i skrępowany. Z pewnością nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, jak oczy Sitha się w niego wwiercają.

Mężczyzna przemawia głosem jeszcze niższym niż wcześniej, niemalże mrucząc.

– Naprawdę szkoda, bo chyba cię lubię.

Anakin przełyka nerwowo. Niech będzie, może to miało _wiele wspólnego_ z Lordem Sithów.

Skywalker jest tym, który atakuje pierwszy, i to nie dlatego, że jest to najbardziej racjonalna rzecz do zrobienia, ale bardziej dlatego, że musi się skupić na czymś innym niż na rumieńcu, który z pewnością teraz wspina mu się po szyi.

Co, jak się okazuje, ze wszystkich możliwych decyzji, które mógł podjąć w obecnej chwili, ta była prawdopodobnie właśnie najgorsza. Jego ruchy są zbyt nieprzemyślane, jego umysł jest zbyt rozproszony – członkowie Rady dostaliby pewnie zbiorowego udaru, gdyby go teraz zobaczyli.

Lord Sithów napotyka i blokuje jego cios z góry, zanim jeszcze ten nabiera na tyle dużo pędu, by w ogóle nazwać go atakiem. Przez ułamek sekundy są tak bardzo blisko siebie, że Anakinowi udaje się dojrzeć u przeciwnika błysk pewnego siebie wyrazu twarzy, nim miecz świetlny chłopaka zostaje odepchnięty na bok i wypada z jego ręki, a Sith natychmiastowo staje za nim i rani go w tył uda, robiąc płytkie nacięcie.

Anakin potyka się i syczy, gdy z powrotem przywołuje do dłoni swoją broń. Płytka czy nie, rana bolała jak cholera, co nie wróżyło mu nic dobrego. Jedi cofa się, próbując odzyskać równowagę oraz wystarczająco dużo siły, by zignorować kłujący ból. Szkarłatny miecz musiał przeciąć mięsień – ta walka będzie znacznie bardziej trudniejsza, niż zakładał.

(Cóż, była też i inna rzecz, na którą przybył tu nie do końca przygotowany, myśli Rycerz i marszczy brwi. Czemu Rada go nie ostrzegła, że nie należy bagatelizować Sithów, ponieważ ci owiną cię w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a potem spróbują odciąć twoją nogę, kiedy się najmniej tego spodziewasz? Bądź przygotowany na wszystko, powiedziała Rada. Taaa, póki co ta wskazówka działa jak marzenie.

Jeśli zdoła to przeżyć, to zdecydowanie uderzy Yodę w ten jego mały zielony nosek.)

– Czuję twój gniew, Jedi – woła mężczyzna śpiewnym tonem. – Czuję, jak się zbiera wokół ciebie, szepcze ci do ucha.

– Nie jestem zły – oświadcza gniewnie Skywalker.

Sith okrąża go z groźnym uśmiechem na ustach. Obserwuje go, ale nie atakuje, gdy leniwie zamachuje się swoim mieczem świetlnym i tylko czeka, tak jak dziki drapieżnik czeka na swoją ofiarę.

Anakin od razu uświadamia sobie problem, jaki to wszystko przed nim stawia. Jedynym sposobem na wygranie tej walki – w szczególności, że Sith ma teraz nad nim przewagę – jest zaskoczenie przeciwnika oraz kontratakowanie i używanie własnych ataków mężczyzny przeciwko niemu. Jednak, jeśli Sith odmawia zaatakowania, Anakinowi nie pozostaje dużo opcji do wyboru.

Chłopak porusza się, by zadać cios raz za razem, mając nadzieję, że okazja do prawdziwego ataku sama się ukaże, ale nieważne, ile siły wkłada w uderzenia, Lord Sithów zdaje się unikać ich oraz blokować je niemalże bez żadnego wysiłku, wplatając pełnię nonszalancji w defensywę, ale za to nie szczędząc bezwzględności w kilku atakach, które sam inicjuje. Anakin ledwo daje radę trzymać się cało pod ciężarem zuchwałości i gracji mężczyzny, którego sama szybkość ruchów jest wystarczająca, by udaremnić Anakinowi jakiekolwiek próby kontrataku czy jego zwyczajnych mocnych oraz szerokich ciosów.

Mógł równie dobrze walczyć z górą. Z bardzo szybką i niemożliwie uzdolnioną górą, której defensywa jest tak intensywnie zogniskowana, że chyba nie ma sposobu na jej obejście.

Pomimo swojej okaleczonej nogi, Anakin decyduje się zaryzykować użycie Ataru, gdyż Djem So ewidentnie w niczym mu nie pomaga. Obraca się do boku i robi salto w tył, przeklinając pod nosem, gdy ląduje na rannej nodze. Od razu wykonuje kolejny skok, do boku i na przód, próbując zajść Lorda Sithów z innej strony i zadać cios pod takim kątem, którym zaskoczyłby mężczyznę, ale boląca noga zmienia to w coraz trudniejsze zadanie. Jego próba jest odparowana i chłopak musi momentalnie się wycofać, by uniknąć dźgnięcia prosto w serce.

Wtedy Anakin zauważa, że w ruchach jego przeciwnika jest pewien wzór i Jedi od razu skupia się na osłonięciu tej myśli przed Sithem. Za każdym razem, gdy jego atak zostaje odparty, mężczyzna robi krok w bok, prawie że tańcząc wokół niego, będąc tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak bardzo poza zasięgiem.

Cóż, myśli Anakin, pozwalając sobie na mały uśmieszek. Przekonajmy się, czy ten facet rzeczywiście jest aż tak nieuchwytny.

Skacze do przodu, by zaatakować, ale zamiast zderzyć ze sobą ich miecze świetlne, chłopak wyłącza swoją broń i nurkuje pod blokadą Sitha, wytrącając go tym samym z równowagi, po czym raz jeszcze aktywuje swoje niebieskie ostrze. Nie daje sobie czasu na myślenie, gdy zamachuje się mieczem, celując prosto w miejsce, w którym znajduje się szyja mężczyzny.

Rada będzie musiała mu wybaczyć za niedostarczenie im Sitha żywego.

Jednakże nieznajomy nurkuje niemożliwie szybko do przodu, z sukcesem blokuje atak i podcina nogi Anakina, łapiąc go za nadgarstek, gdy ten się potyka. Przeciwnik wyszarpuje mu z ręki miecz i odrzuca go na bok.

Nim Anakin ma chociaż szansę na ponowną ocenę sytuacji, leży już rozbrojony na plecach z trzaskającym ostrzem Lorda Sithów tuż przy gardle oraz ciężkim kolanem na piersi przyszpilającym go do podłogi.

Więc no, jest źle.

– Imponujące – stwierdza Sith, lekko pobawiony oddechu – ale nie wystarczająco.

Część włosów złotookiego opada teraz na jego czoło i Anakin wie aż za dobrze, że to _naprawdę_ nie jest teraz najlepszy czas na uświadomienie sobie, że Sith, który za moment go prawdopodobnie zabije, jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, a Anakin ma bardzo małą kontrolę nad własnymi myślami. Albo rumieńcem. Bo teraz już się na pewno rumieni. _Niech to szlag_.

– Rusz się, a nie będę mieć wyboru i cię zabiję – kontynuuje jego wróg – a wolałbym tego uniknąć.

Anakin parska urażonym głosem pełnym goryczy.

– Jaki z ciebie Sith, jeśli nie chcesz zabić Jedi?

Coś przypominającego rozbawienie na sekundę pojawia się na obliczu mężczyzny.

– Taki, o którym spędzisz dużo czasu, rozmyślając, młody Jedi – szepta, pochylając się ku twarzy Skywalkera i napotykając swoim złotym wzrokiem rozeźlone niebieskie oczy.

Jego kolano oraz broń wciąż raczej z powiedzeniem odwodzą Anakina od prób ruchu, kiedy Sith przywołuje do swojej lewej dłoni miecz chłopaka. Pobudza go do życia i przygląda się niebieskiemu ostrzu z autentyczną ciekawością. Każda najmniejsza myśl w głowie Rycerza Jedi krzyczy, aby ten na nowo zaatakował, ale wciąż jest _przyszpilony_ , ciężar mężczyzny jest coraz bardziej odczuwalny na jego klatce piersiowej, a ostrze wcale nie znajduje się _chociaż_ o milimetr dalej niż chwilę wcześniej. Jeden ruch, a jego bezmyślna głowa nie będzie już połączona w żaden sposób z resztą jego ciała.

Sith wycofuje się w jednym gładkim, płynnym ruchu, pozostawiając Anakina na ziemi. Dezaktywuje jego błękitny miecz świetlny, wciąż jednak utrzymując skierowany swój czerwony w kierunku szyi bruneta, a następnie wyciąga blaster z pochwy przyczepionej do pasa.

– Takie niecywilizowane – mówi pod nosem i rzuca broń na posadzkę, a potem umieszcza miecz Anakina w kaburze.

Anakin tylko się w niego wpatruje. Nie może przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, gdy był aż tak zdezorientowany.

– Więc skoro mnie… nie zabijasz – zaczyna powoli Anakin, nie wierząc, że te słowa rzeczywiście opuszczają jego usta, ale skoro już zaczął, to może równie dobrze skończyć – to mogę dostać mój miecz świetlny z powrotem?

Wargi Lorda Sithów wykrzywiają się w figlarnym uśmiechu.

– Ta broń jest twoim życiem – mówi kpiącym tonem, a chłopak znów zamiera. – Hmm, czemu nie zapytasz mnie o to, gdy spotkamy się ponownie. Jeśli _ładnie_ poprosisz, to może akurat rozważę twoją prośbę.

Czubek jego ostrza wciąż dzielą nędzne centymetry od jego szyi, gdy Anakin podnosi się powoli na równe nogi, próbując nie rozmyślać nad tym, czemu Sith jest tak absolutnie pewny, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają.

– Nie muszę ci mówić, że jeśli teraz spróbujesz za mną iść, to rzeczywiście cię zabiję.

Wyłącza swoją broń i robi kilka kroków w tył, utrzymując spojrzenie Skywalkera. Anakin nie odważa się ruszyć, czym zdobywa sobie kolejny pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek ze strony Sitha.

– Dobry chłopiec – dodaje mężczyzna, nim odwraca się i kieruje w stronę wyjścia.

Anakin nie lubi w tym wszystkim ani jednej rzeczy.

Jego oczy padają na blaster, który nieznajomy tak beztrosko odrzucił. Broń leży na ziemi niemalże na wyciągniecie ręki. Jego myśli pędzą. Co z tego, że strzelanie ludziom w plecy nie do końca jest w stylu Jedi? Nie może po prostu pozwolić potężnemu Sithowi ot tak sobie odejść. Z pewnością nawet Rada wybaczy my takie małe przewinienie.

Anakin klęka, chwyta blaster i strzela.

Co, jak sobie uświadamia sekundę później, gdy obserwuje, jak Lord Sithów obraca się na pięcie i wściekle odbija strzał w stronę ściany, mogło nie być najlepszym pomysłem, jaki dzisiaj miał. Sith sięga do niego palcami, jakby miały chwycić…

Dłonie Anakina pędzą do gardła, gdy zaciska się wokół niego niewidoczna siła. Próbuje się uwolnić z uścisku, ale nie ma niczego, co mógłby chwycić. Moc unosi chłopaka w powietrze, gdy ten desperacko próbuje utrzymać równowagę na palcach, walcząc o oddech. Sith podchodzi do niego w kilku długich, pełnych wdzięku krokach, aż jego ręka zastępuje fantomowy uścisk na jego szyi.

Jego złote oczy są rozpalone, _złe_ , ale i rozczarowane.

– Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym to zrobił – mówi i tak, jest to groźba, ale mimo to mężczyzna brzmi, jakby był jednym z Mistrzów w Świątyni, który daje mu burę za próbę użycia Mocy do wypełniania obowiązków. – Masz w sobie tyle potencjału. Doprawdy byłoby żal go zmarnować.

Anakin nie ma pojęcia, jak to wszystko zinterpretować.

Głównie dlatego, że nie może do cholery oddychać.

Sith wreszcie go puszcza i Skywalker pada bez gracji na posadzkę w plątaninie kończyn, ciężko dysząc. Chłopak naprawdę się cieszy, że Rada nie może go teraz zobaczyć. Nie byliby zbytnio zadowoleni na widok marnej podróbki Jedi kulejącej ze strachu u stóp potężnego Lorda Sithów.

Sith macha nadgarstkiem, posyłając go pod najbliższą ścianę, i Anakinowi wydaje się, że mężczyzna używa znacznie mniej mocy, niż na jaką było go stać, i znów odwraca się w stronę drzwi.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi, jak się nazywasz – woła za nim Skywalker ochrypłym głosem.

Nieznajomy zatrzymuje się, rzuca mu spojrzenie przez ramię i śmieje się.

– Nie musisz znać mojego imienia, mój drogi. Jeszcze nie zasłużyłeś na to, by je poznać.

– Myślałem, że Sithowie nie są tchórzami.

– A _ja_ myślałem, że Jedi powinni być _cierpliwi_.

Anakin wzdycha, zrezygnowany. Więc to tak ma teraz wyglądać jego życie. Lord Sithów ochrzania go za bycie niewystarczająco dobrym Jedi. Już się nie może doczekać wspomnienia o tym Radzie.

– A teraz, gdybym był tobą, rozważyłbym opuszczenie tego miejsca. Nie ma szans, że ten statek długo wytrzyma – radzi mu Sith w tym samym momencie, gdy masywna eksplozja wstrząsa całym Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem. – Ach, dokładnie o tym mówiłem. Powodzenia.

* * *

– Więc jak on cię pokonał, Skywalker? – pyta Mace Windu i Anakin naprawdę zaczyna żałować nieprzygotowania obszernej, lecz łatwiej do zapamiętania listy kłamstw, którymi zasypałby Radę, gdy już będzie opowiadał o tym, co się stało.

Jednak nie bez powodu mówiono, że jest dobry w improwizowaniu.

– On, emm… zaskoczył mnie – zaczyna, boleśnie świadomy, że cała Rada bacznie słucha jego opowieści. A przynajmniej tak to nazywa w swojej głowie. Opowieść, nie raport. Wydaje się być to bardziej adekwatne. – Oddzielił mnie od moich ludzi, a następnie zranił w ataku z zaskoczenia, a ja… nie dałem rady już po tym przełamać jego obrony. – Trochę prawdy, trochę półprawdy, trochę pełnych bólu skrzywień twarzy, gdy udaje, że jest znacznie bardziej ranny niż w rzeczywistości. Chyba jego wysiłki przynoszą efekty, bo członkowie Rady kiwają głowami. – Moc jest z nim silna, a umiejętność władania mieczem świetlnym jest… równie zdumiewająca.

– Pod wrażeniem wydajesz się być.

Anakin wzrusza ramionami, próbując ukryć swoją nerwowość głęboko wewnątrz siebie, gdzie Rada jej nie dojrzy.

– Jestem w stanie… docenić uzdolnionego przeciwnika, jeśli takiego spotykam.

– Jak zdołałeś uciec? Chyba nie pozwolił ci po prostu odejść?

Skywalker naprawdę ma nadzieję, że jego emocje nie są widoczne na jego twarzy.

– Emm, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Statek, na którym się znajdowaliśmy, zaczął… się rozpadać, eksplodować. Zgaduję, iż uznał, że ratunek własnej skóry jest ważniejszy niż zabicie mnie. Zdołałem znaleźć drogę powrotną do hangaru, po czym ja i klony wsiedliśmy do wahadłowca… To chyba tyle.

– Coś jeszcze oprócz tego? – pyta Mace, a Anakin widzi, że jego opowieść testuje cierpliwość Mistrza Jedi, ale to wciąż jest znacznie lepsze niż powiedzenie prawdy. – Zdołałeś poznać jego imię? Czy było w nim coś, co szczególnie się wyróżniało?

– To nie tak, że mieliśmy czas na zapoznanie się – odpowiada młody Jedi, zastanawiając się jakim cudem kłamstwa wciąż nie wypaliły mu języka. – Ale jak już o tym mowa… Myślę, że mógł być kiedyś Jedi.

Nawet nie jest pewien skąd przychodzi mu to do głowy. Po prostu ta myśl nagle pojawia się w jego umyśle i jakimś sposobem wydaje się być całkiem sensowna.

– Czyżby?

– Nie mam dowodu, tylko… przeczucie.

– Tajemnicze działania Mocy są – mówi Yoda, na co członkowie Rady kiwają głowami w zamyśleniu.

Anakin ma ochotę pogratulować sobie za nieprzewrócenie oczami.

– Czy chciałbyś coś nam jeszcze powiedzieć, Skywalkerze?

Chłopak przełyka nerwowo. Jasne, z pewnością chce wspomnieć o tym, jak Lord Sithów skopał mu tyłek, zabrał miecz świetlny, a potem puścił wolno. Tyle że nie zrobi tego za żadne skarby w galaktyce. Przez całe swoje życie był już odbiorcą wystarczającej ilości wykładów na temat tego, jak jego broń jest jego życiem. Nie potrzebuje kolejnej pogawędki od _całej Rady Jedi_.

– Chciałbym tylko prosić, abyście… nie wysyłali mnie na jakąś misję poza Coruscant przez najbliższe kilka dni – udaje mu się wykrztusić. – Ja… nie doceniłem Sitha i zostałem ciężko ranny. Dochodzę do siebie, ale rany spowolniają mnie i obawiam się, że w tym stanie nie byłoby ze mnie dużego pożytku na polu walki.

Widzi wzrastającą frustrację w oczach Mace’a Windu, jednak Mistrz Jedi nic nie mówi.

– Póki co i tak się przegrupowujemy – holoprojekcja Ki-Adi-Mundiego przełamuje ciszę. – Dzięki tobie zdołaliśmy pokonać siły Separatystów w systemie Rushi, więc wróg powinien być… mniej aktywny przez przynajmniej kilka dni, a twój batalion klonów i tak miał dołączyć do sto czwartego oddziału Plo Koona na czas trwania jego misji. Weź trochę wolnego czasu, Skywalker, ale nie za dużo.

Anakin przygryza lekko wnętrze policzka – ani trochę nie podoba mu się to, że decyzja o odesłaniu pięćset pierwszego oddziału została podjęta bez jego zgody, ale w tym wypadku nie ma zbyt dużego wyboru, a w dodatku jest _wdzięczny_ , że Rada pozwala mu na chwilę odpoczynku. Kiwa więc głową i opuszcza spotkanie zebrania Rady, niemalże wybiegając.

* * *

Gdy idzie tak przez Świątynię, Anakin nie może się powstrzymać przed ciekawskim zerknięciem do niektórych pomieszczeń, mając nadzieję, że wpadnie na znajomą twarz lub dwie. Może któryś z padawanów? Anakin uwielbia ich energię oraz ciągły brak poważania dla jakichkolwiek zasad.

Wygwizduje przyjazne powitanie, gdy mija go droid, a następnie uśmiecha się, wreszcie zauważając grupkę padawanów ukrywającą się w jednej z sal treningowych. Jeden z uczniów utrzymuje drugiego zawieszonego w powietrzu kilkanaście centymetrów ponad ziemią, podczas gdy reszta dzieciaków otacza ich kołem, zachęcając parę podekscytowanymi szeptami.

– A wy _co_ tu robicie? – Anakin podnosi głos, kiedy podchodzi do nich cicho na palcach.

Jeden z młodszych padawanów prawie krzyczy w zaskoczeniu. Wszyscy odwracają się do niego ze strachem w oczach, ale momentalnie relaksują się, kiedy widzą, że to tylko Anakin, a nie ktoś, kto dałby im trzy godzinny wykład o nadużywaniu Mocy. Jedi uśmiecha się szeroko do uczniów, rozpoznając większość z nich. Ci, którzy najwidoczniej zapewniali główną atrakcję dla reszty, to Ahsoka, ucząca się pod Aaylą Securą, oraz Barriss, uczennica Luminary Unduli. Ahsoka wyszczerza się do niego, podczas gdy Barriss pochyla głowę w uprzejmym powitaniu z lekko zaniepokojoną miną.

– Mistrzu Skywalk…

– Rycerzyku! – Ahsoka przerywa Barriss, ku wyraźnemu przerażeniu dziewczyny. – Mistrzyni Secura jest na misji na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach i kazała mi ćwiczyć moją umiejętność panowania nad Mocą podczas jej nieobecności. Nauczyłam się unosić _ludzi w powietrze_! Patrz!

– Ahsoka, proszę, nie… – próbuje Barriss, ale Ahsoka już ma zaciśnięte powieki i wyciągniętą dłoń w jej stronę.

Moc zbiera się wokół nich, zawierając w sobie odrobinę humoru pomimo całej swojej intensywności, i Barriss gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, kiedy zostaje ponownie uniesiona w górę. Ahsoka otwiera oczy, by spojrzeć na Anakina.

– Widzisz?

– Imponujące, Smarku – śmieje się Anakin, gdzieś z tyłu głowy zastanawiając się, co zrobić z głupią dumą wirującą w jego piersi.

Ahsoka nie jest nawet jego padawanką, a jej sposób nauki kontrolowania Mocy nie jest niczym, co Jedi normalnie by pochwalili. Mimo to Skywalker nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się przed posłaniem Togrutance szerokiego uśmiechu na widok jej pewności siebie oraz czystej ekscytacji, którą emanuje. Ciekawe, czy Rada pozwoliłaby mu kiedyś na zebranie jej na kilka jego misji. Aayla z pewnością nie miałaby nic przeciwko.

Skywalker potrząsa z czułością głową i przybiera ton godny Mace’a Windu.

– Ale jak to się odnosi do twojego szkolenia?

Jeden z padawanów parska śmiechem i Anakin posyła mu oczko.

– Uczę się jak korzystać z Mocy – uzasadnia Ahsoka, lekko się śmiejąc. – Więc odnosi się bardzo!

– W porządku, w porządku, a teraz odstaw Barriss na ziemię, nie wydaje mi się, żeby bardzo jej się to podobało.

– Bo się _nie_ podoba – potwierdza od razu dziewczyna, brzmiąc tak bardzo jak Luminara, że Anakin prawie znowu zaczyna się śmiać.

– Mistrzu Skywalker? Czy to prawda, że walczyłeś z Lordem Sithów? – pyta jeden z obecnych padawanów, kiedy Ahsoka ostrożnie opuszcza przyjaciółkę na dół. Anakin spina się, słysząc to pytanie.

– A ty jak, u diabła, o tym wiesz?

– Każdy wie o Geonosis. Było ciężko?

Och, to o to pyta młody. Geonosis. _Dooku_. Anakin daje sobie mentalnego kopniaka za myślenie, że jakimś cudem banda _padawanów_ zdołała się już dowiedzieć o jego ostatniej potyczce. Przez sekundę nawet spodziewał się usłyszeć pytania o jego nieobecny miecz świetlny.

Wciąż. O Geonosis też chciałby bardzo zapomnieć.

W niespodziewanej ciszy, która zapada pomiędzy nim oraz uczniami, Rycerz nerwowo zaciska swoje cybernetyczne palce i napotyka wzrok Ahsoki przez ułamek chwili – widzi na jej twarzy błysk zrozumienia, zanim Togrutanka odwraca się i warczy na padawana, który moment wcześniej zadał pytanie.

– Nie twój biznes, Whie! Można byłoby pomyśleć, że jak spędzasz tyle czasu na medytacji, to Moc mogłaby ci powiedzieć, kiedy powinieneś się zamknąć.

Padawan robi krok w tył, speszony jej wybuchem. Anakin ostrożnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Ahsoki, będąc pod wrażeniem jej reakcji oraz tego, jak gotowa była do walki tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że zauważyła jego przygnębienie. Nie było to czymś, co powinien robić Jedi, ale on nie jest jej Mistrzem – nie musi pouczać jej o byciu Jedi, dzięki Mocy. Zamiast tego po prostu posyła jej mały, wdzięczny uśmiech, mając szczerą nadzieję, że Aayla jest z niej tak samo dumna jak on.

– Smarku, hej. Tak bardzo, jak doceniam twoją chęć do… obrony mojego honoru, to naprawdę nie musisz. I och, Whie? – Anakin uśmiecha się półgębkiem do wścibskiego padawana. – Czemu nie zapytasz o to Mistrza Yody? Jestem pewien, że z chęcią podzieli się z tobą swoją wiedzą o walce z Lordami Sithów.

Gdy Anakin usprawiedliwia się i zostawia grupkę padawanów, decyduje, że na pewno gdzieś kiedyś zabierze Ahsokę. Gdyby okoliczności były trochę inne, to byłby przeszczęśliwy, jeśli dziewczyna zostałaby jego padawanką.


	2. Ten, w którym Anakin strasznie się upija, podejmuje kilka zadziwiająco złych wyborów i ma wiele wyrzutów sumienia. Plus Rada zdecydowanie go zabije.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notatki z oryginału**  
>  witam wszystkich raz jeszcze!! bardzo wam dziękuję za wspaniałe opinie, które póki co dostałam. do ludzi, którzy zostawili komentarz i kudosa: chcę pocałować każdego z was prosto w usta. (no chyba że to nie do końca wasza rzecz, co jest totalnie okej, szanuję to, po prostu wam pomacham czy coś)  
> nieważne, miłego czytania rozdziału ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Od tłumaczki**  
>  I my też za kudosy dziękujemy!

Według Anakina, Kodeks Jedi jest beznadziejny.

Kodeks twierdzi, że Jedi mogą używać swoich mocy, by bronić oraz ochraniać, ale nigdy atakować – jednak tak często sam obowiązek ochrony drugiej osoby wymaga od Jedi walki z kimś innym. Kodeks twierdzi, że Jedi mają być strażnikami, arbitrami – lecz co się teraz dzieje? Nazywają siebie generałami, walcząc w wojnie rozprzestrzenionej po całej galaktyce.

Mimo to zaskakująco wysoka liczba Jedi wydaje się być… generalnie niezainteresowana ślepym podążaniem za zasadami i jest to tylko jeden z wielu licznych problemów Kodeksu. I Anakin nie osądza nikogo, naprawdę tego nie robi – to właśnie on przez większość czasu kroczy na czele tej procesji zatytułowanej „Ignorujmy Kodeks”, ku rosnącej irytacji Rady.

Rada prawdopodobnie organizuje potajemne zebrania, by przedyskutować sprzeczności występujące w Kodeksie. Anakin mógłby założyć się nawet o swój miecz świetlny, że Yoda spędził kilka bezsennych nocy, zamartwiając się tym wszystkim.

A raczej założyłby się, gdyby rzeczywiście _miał_ jakiś miecz świetlny pod ręką.

Minęły ponad dwa dni, odkąd Anakin zdał swój kłamliwy raport członkom Rady. Od tamtego czasu przebywa w Świątyni, głównie nie robiąc nic. Dzieli swój czas pomiędzy spaniem, panikowaniem oraz unikaniem obowiązków, w tym już w szczególności pomagania w Archiwach – wyznaczyli mu jakieś zadanie związane z organizacją i katalogowaniem holokronów – bo brzmi wyjątkowo nudno.

Zdecydowanie wolałby wpaść na jakiś plan działania, _cokolwiek_ , ale żaden z jego pomysłów nie ma sensu. Nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić, a już na pewno nie istnieje żadna szansa, że mógłby _stworzyć_ nowe ostrze od samego początku, tu na Coruscant.

Wszystko maluje się w okropnych barwach, a Kodeks Jedi oraz pozostałe zasady są – jak zawsze – totalnie bezużyteczne.

Okej, niech będzie, może jest z nich _jeden_ mały użytek.

Żaden wers w całym obszernym Kodeksie nie mówi bezpośrednio o tym, że Jedi nie może się udać do podejrzanego klubu w głębinach Coruscant i tak się upić, że nie będzie pamiętał własnego imienia, jeśli takie jest akurat jego życzenie.

W porządku, tak, jest wzmianka o tym, że Jedi powinni być odpowiedzialni i nie dawać dojść do głosu swoim osobistym potrzebom, a jeszcze inna część również mówi coś o samodyscyplinie, ale Anakin i tak nigdy nie był fanem Kodeksu.

Został mistrzem w wymykaniu się ze Świątyni jeszcze, gdy był bardzo młody. Teraz, jako Rycerz, nie musi się już wymykać, co sprawia, że niemal tęskni za czasami, gdy był tylko padawanem. Teraz może wyjść sobie kiedykolwiek tylko chce, uzasadniając się sprawami Jedi, jeśli ktoś zacznie zadawać pytania, i pójść, gdzie mu się tylko żywnie podoba. Więc robi właśnie dokładnie to.

Przechadza się pełnymi przechodniów ulicami Coruscant przez jakiś czas, pozwalając błądzić swoim myślom i zastanawiając się, w jakim miejscu skończy. Wreszcie staje przed jakąś speluną nazywającą się Klubem Przybysza – budynkiem pełnym podejrzanie wyglądających drinków oraz jeszcze bardziej podejrzanych gości. Urzeczony tą atmosferą, głośną muzyką oraz błyskającymi światłami, postanawia, że równie dobrze może tu zostać. Siada przy barze i zamawia twi’lekowski likier. Pamięta (a raczej _nie_ pamięta, dokładniej mówiąc), jak Aayla strasznie nim go raz spiła i dochodzi do wniosku, że trunek zdecydowanie spełni swoje zadanie.

Anakin _chce_ zapomnieć o brakującym mieczu świetlnym i w zasadzie o wszystkim innym też. O pytaniach, o wątpliwościach. Wojnie. Wspomnieniach z bitwy o Geonosis. O rozmowie, którą odbył z padawanami kilka dni temu, a która wciąż mu ciąży. Potrzebuje odpoczynku, a w tej chwili upicie się do nieprzytomności wydaje się być najbliższą odpoczynkowi czynnością.

Jest przy trzecim drinku – a może już czwartym? _Gwiazdy_ , to coś jest naprawdę mocne – kiedy ktoś łapie go za łokieć. Pewnie chcą mu sprzedać igiełki śmierci. _Znowu_. Anakin przewraca oczami.

– A niech mnie, dobry wieczór. – Miękki głos przemawia mu prosto do ucha. Anakin jest dosyć pewien, że skądś go zna, ale nawet za cenę własnej głowy nie może przypomnieć sobie skąd.

Ale jakby nie patrzeć, to obecnie ma poważne problemy z przypomnieniem sobie _czegokolwiek_. Wie, że mógłby użyć Mocy, by się otrzeźwić – rzecz jednak w tym, że tego nie chce. Jego umysł jest zamroczony w idealnym stopniu i chociaż raz nie musi się niczym przejmować.

Skywalker siorbie swój drink, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy odwróceniem się i sprawdzeniem, kim jest tajemnicza osoba, która wciąż za nim stoi i trzyma jego łokieć. Jakie to w ogóle ma znaczenie? Ktokolwiek to jest, wydaje się być całkiem przyjaźnie nastawiony, a Anakin jest _naprawdę_ skupiony na swoim likierze. A ponadto... chce udawać trudnego do zdobycia. Może. Nie jest pewien. Cholera, co oni dodają do tych drinków?

Jakaś ręka owija się wokół jego ramion, podczas gdy dziwnie znajomy obcy podchodzi jeszcze bliżej. Anakin pozwala sobie na uśmiech, gdy do jego nosa dociera woń ciężkiej, ale przyjemnej w zapachu wody kolońskiej. Mężczyzna wydaje się być strasznie natarczywy w swoich próbach porozmawiania z nim, ale mu to ani trochę nie przeszkadza. Czyjaś uwaga jest naprawdę bardzo miła, kiedy nie jest akurat to uwaga rozczarowanej Rady.

– Więc – mężczyzna kontynuuje, a Anakin mimochodem zauważa, że nieznajomy jest bardzo ciepły. – Co taki Jedi jak ty robi w takim miejscu jak to?

Skywalker wzrusza ramionami. Upija się do upadłego, ot co.

– Dobrze się bawi – odpowiada. Jego umysłowi zajmuje kilka dobrych sekund zrozumienie znaczenia słów, które dopiero co usłyszał. – Czekaj. Skąd wiesz, że jestem Jedi?

Nie ma na sobie swoich szat Jedi i oczywiście nie ma miecza świetlnego. Aż do tego momentu był święcie przekonany, że wtapianie się w tło szło mu całkiem dobrze. W końcu odwraca się do tyłu, zdezorientowany, i spogląda prosto w złote tęczówki pewnego znajomego Lorda Sithów.

Co, do kur...

– Witam – powtarza Sith, a rozbawienie tańczy w jego oczach. Anakin momentalnie cały się napina i nawet jego spowolnione alkoholem zmysły zaczynają działać na najwyższych obrotach. Jedi próbuje się odsunąć, ale uścisk mężczyzny wokół jego ramion staje się mocniejszy i znacznie mniej przyjazny, niż był jeszcze chwilę temu.

– Puść mnie – syczy Anakin.

– Już, już, nie ma potrzeby, aby podejmować tak pochopne decyzje. Żaden z nas nie jest uzbrojony i naprawdę nie ma powodu, by wszczynać walkę w środku tego… jakże zacnego przybytku. Nie mam nic do ciebie, wręcz przeciwnie. Pomyślałem, że może mógłbym kupić ci coś do picia?

Złotooki posyła Skywalkerowi niewinny uśmiech i przekrzywia głowę na bok, czekając.

Anakin mruga raz, dwa razy, a jego myśli ślimaczą się, otumanione przez alkohol oraz rozproszone przez wszystko inne. To niemożliwe, żeby to się działo naprawdę, dochodzi do wniosku chłopak. Jaka jest szansa na przypadkowe spotkanie przyjaznego Lorda Sithów w przypadkowym klubie akurat na Coruscant, ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc? Są rzeczy, które są mało prawdopodobne, oraz są takie, które z góry można określić jako zdecydowanie niemożliwe – ta sytuacja z pewnością się zalicza do tej drugiej kategorii. Jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie, które jego mózg może mu w tej chwili zapewnić, jest takie, że Anakin obecnie śni albo ma halucynacje. Jedi przegryza nieświadomie dolną wargę.

Jego wyobraźnia ma niezłe poczucie humoru. Ale skoro już ustalił, że nic z tego się w rzeczywistości nie dzieje, to co mu szkodziło zaakceptowanie propozycji?

– Takiej oferty nie odrzucę – pomrukuje Anakin z kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion.

– Wiedziałem, że jesteś rozsądny. A więc co pijemy?

– Twi’lekowski likier. Tak myślę – odpowiada chłopak. Po tych słowach uścisk Sitha rozluźnia się i zmienia w swobodne objęcie i Anakin potrzebuje całego swojego samozaparcia, by nie wtulić się w ciepły dotyk. To niemalże dziwne, że czuje się aż tak komfortowo.

Sith macha wolną dłonią do barmana, a Anakin akceptuje drink z ochoczą lekkomyślnością.

Gdzieś w głębi doskonale wie, że nie powinien pić aż tak dużo, jednak skoro to i tak jest raczej tylko sen, to nie musi przejmować się czy panikować. Może się zrelaksować.

– Za ciebie – mówi Lord Sithów, gdy ich szklanki uderzają o siebie.

Rycerz uśmiecha się do niego leniwie i bierze łyk alkoholu. Chyba musi być już nieźle wstawiony, zdaje sobie sprawę, gdy przyłapuje się na chęci uniesienia dłoni i wplątania jej we włosy mężczyzny. Oświetlone przez mrugające światła baru włosy nie przypominają mu już dłużej piasku. Teraz są jak delikatny odcień złota – taki sam jak oczy ich właściciela – i wyglądają na bardzo miękkie.

Zastanawiające jest również to, że jego umysł aż tak szczegółowo pamięta twarz człowieka, którego spotykał tylko jeden jedyny raz.

Nieregularnie trącająca jego drugi łokieć ręka wyrywa go z tego dziwnego pół-transu. Anakin odwraca się, zirytowany, by spojrzeć na roztrzęsioną osobę z rozbieganym wzrokiem.

– Chcecie kupić trochę igiełek śmierci? – pyta facet cichym szeptem, nerwowo zerkając zza swoje plecy, jakby się bał, że ktoś może go usłyszeć. Skywalker przewraca oczami. Tylko nie znowu to.

Lord Sithów wzdycha i nachyla się nad ramieniem bruneta, by machnąć dłonią przed twarzą obcego mężczyzny, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

– Nie chcesz nam sprzedać igiełek śmierci.

– Nie chcę wam sprzedać igiełek śmierci.

– Chcesz pójść do domu i przemyśleć swoje życie – sugeruje pomocnie Anakin, powtarzając ten sam gest.

– Chcę pójść do domu i przemyśleć swoje życie – zgadza się od razu obcy, a potem odwraca się na pięcie i kieruje w stronę wyjścia z melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Za łatwe – mruczy pod nosem Sith, jednocześnie obserwując kątem oka swojego towarzysza. – Och, jak bardzo bym chciał, żeby ta sztuczka działała również na Jedi.

– Może nie musi – odpiera Skywalker i nie jest do końca pewien, co ma przez to na myśli, ale jego słowa przywołują uśmiech na twarz jasnowłosego i Anakin dochodzi do wniosku, że to mu się podoba.

Brunet nie opiera się, gdy mężczyzna odciąga go od baru i prowadzi do stolika znajdującego się w bardziej dyskretnym kącie klubu. Siadają na sofie, blisko siebie, być może za blisko, przez co Anakin jest dumny z siebie, że opiera się o stolik, a nie o tajemniczego nieznajomego.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi swojego imienia – zaczyna chłopak, wciąż lekko sfrustrowany tym stanem rzeczy.

– Nie mogę nie zauważyć, że ty mi swojego również nie zdradziłeś – odpowiada Sith, unosząc brew.

– Anakin.

Mężczyzna marszczy czoło w niedowierzaniu, ale zaraz na jego twarz wypływa uśmiech, którego Anakin jeszcze u niego wcześniej nie widział – uśmiech pełen zdezorientowania, ale i rozpoznania. 

– Anakin? Anakin Skywalker, uczeń Qui-Gona? – Złotooki śmieje się i potrząsa głową. – Niech mnie, wyrosłeś. W ogóle cię nie rozpoznałem.

– Rozpoznałeś? – powtarza Rycerz, krzywiąc się. Dobór słów wydaje mu się strasznie dziwny, ale jego pijana głowa odmawia współpracy.

– Na Moc, ostatnim razem, gdy cię widziałem, wciąż byłeś małym chłopcem. Minęło… wiele czasu. – Jego twarz opanowuje smutek, a kiedy jego dłoń spoczywa na ramieniu Anakina, delikatnie je ściskając, gest wydaje się być niemal współczujący. – Słyszałem o tym, co się stało na Geonosis. Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu twojego Mistrza. Qui-Gon był… dobrym człowiekiem.

Anakin potrząsa głową. Wychodzi na to, że myśli oraz wspomnienia o Geonosis odmawiają zostawienia go w spokoju nawet wtedy, gdy jest tak napruty, że ledwo pamięta, jak się nazywa. Wszystko powraca do niego z ogromną siłą – walka z hrabią Dooku; to, jak nie był wystarczająco szybki, by pomóc swojemu Mistrzowi i go uratować; to, jak koniec końców został uratowany przez Yodę, ale dla Qui-Gona było już za późno. Zaciska dłonie w pięści i odwraca wzrok, jednocześnie sięgając po szklankę i dopijając jednym łykiem to, co w niej jeszcze było, i krzywiąc się, gdy czuje palenie w gardle.

– Nie powinienem był o tym wspominać, prawda? – wzdycha Sith, a jego głos jest zadziwiająco łagodny.

Ręka mężczyzny przesuwa się z ramienia Anakina na jego kark i tym razem Skywalker nie może się powstrzymać przed pochyleniem się w przyjemny dotyk. Chce przestać myśleć i wyłączyć swój stale działający mózg chociaż na moment – jego myśli są prawdopodobnie tak głośne, że każda wrażliwa na Moc osoba w okolicy może je usłyszeć. Lord Sithów kładzie palec pod jego podbródkiem i zmusza go do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Nie żeby Anakin nie chciał tego zrobić – przypatrywanie się całej tej dzikiej mocy promieniującej od mężczyzny z tak bliska jest fascynującą rzeczą. Cała ta gracja i zabójcza szybkość, którą chłopak pamięta z ich pojedynku, jest obecnie zamknięta, czekając tuż pod powierzchnią.

Sith uśmiecha się wyzywająco, a jego kciuk przyciska się delikatnie do warg Skywalkera. Umysł Anakina bez chwili zawahania uznaje to nie tylko za całkowicie normalne i akceptowalne, ale i również za bardzo mile widziane oraz jasny znak, że powinien wziąć teraz kciuk do ust, co oczywiście robi. Jego powieki opadają, gdy usta zamykają się wokół palca, a umysł dryfuje, zaczynając rozważać opcje, o których nawet nie pomyślałby jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej. Gdy znów spogląda na Sitha, ten obserwuje go w wielkim skupieniu swoimi złotymi oczami, w których kryje się teraz znacznie inny rodzaj ciemności.

– Cóż, zaczyna się robić interesująco – mruczy mężczyzna i z powrotem przemieszcza rękę na kark chłopaka, wolno przesuwając językiem po ustach, a Anakin przez cały ten czas obserwuje go jak zahipnotyzowany. Twarz jasnowłosego jest tak blisko jego własnej; na wpół przymknięte złote oczy, wargi lekko rozchylone, połyskujące światła klubu. Jedi pochyla się do przodu.

Skoro to tylko jego wyobrażenia, to co złego może się stać, jeśli się trochę zabawi?

Kiedy ich usta się spotykają, całe napięcie opuszcza ciało Anakina, a wszelkie logiczne myśli wyparowują z jego głowy. Istnieje tylko gorąco oraz posmak alkoholu, gdy Sith uśmiecha się, nie przerywając pocałunku, i wsuwa niespodziewanie język do jego ust, jakby miał do tego wszelkie prawo, będąc jednocześnie powolnym, ale zdecydowanym w każdym ruchu. Mężczyzna całuje, jakby chciał go pochłonąć. Całym ciałem przysuwa się do Anakina, wkraczając w jego sferę osobistą, i zaciska w pięść dłoń znajdującą się w jego włosach. Skywalker jęczy, kiedy ten się odsuwa, przygryzając jego dolną wargę.

Im więcej Anakin o tym myśli, tym pełniejszym wad wydaje się być Kodeks Jedi.

Jest zawiły, ale niewystarczająco dokładny, nie bierze pod uwagę tak wielu opcji, a czasami jest przeraźliwie przestarzały.

W dodatku w żaden bezpośredni sposób nie zakazuje Jedi przespania się z Lordem Sithów.

I właśnie w ten sposób Anakin uznaje to za swoje następne zadanie.

Brunet chętnie i bezwstydnie pochyla się do kolejnego pocałunku, ale nabiera gwałtownie powietrza, gdy Sith łapie go za krótkie włosy na karku, ciągnie je do tyłu i zamiast tego przyciska usta do jego szyi, tuż poniżej szczęki.

– Chyba zaczynam się domyślać, dlaczego tak desperacko chcesz poznać moje imię, młody Jedi – szepcze towarzysz z rozbawieniem w jego ucho, a Anakin musi przełknąć ślinę, słysząc, jak puls dudni mu w uszach, a następstwa tego na pozór niewinnego stwierdzenia już zaczęły wywierać na niego swoje skutki. Czuje, jak ciepło zaczyna pojawiać się na jego policzkach oraz w dole brzucha, a z jego ust wychodzi ciche westchnięcie, gdy Sith przesuwa dłonią po jego udzie.

Dłoniom Anakina nareszcie udaje się znaleźć drogę pod tunikę mężczyzny i Rycerz zaczyna mruczeć pod nosem z zadowolenia, gdy przeciąga paznokciami po nagiej skórze. Jego umysł wiruje, a ciało chce wspiąć się na Sitha, pragnąc _zrobić_ coś więcej.

– Och, Anakinie – mówi mężczyzna, a sposób, w jaki wypowiada jego imię, wywołuje u chłopaka ciarki – co by powiedziała twoja Rada Jedi, gdyby cię teraz zobaczyła?

– Nie niszcz nastroju – syczy Skywalker. Rada jest teraz ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej chce myśleć.

– Jeżeli przez nastrój masz na myśli łamanie Kodeksu Jedi, to nie ma problemu – chichocze Sith, wciąż podszczypując zębami jego szyję.

– Tak jakbym teraz dbał o Kodeks. – Czy nie może być wolny od tych cholernych zasad przynajmniej w swoich snach? Wypowiedziane słowa wywołują kolejną falę śmiechu, a następnie Sith puszcza go i podnosi się na nogi.

– Jakież to oburzające – stwierdza i wyciąga ramię do Anakina z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. – Chodź. To miejsce zaczyna mnie nudzić, a noc jest wciąż młoda. Mam kilka pomysłów na to, jakbym chciał ją spędzić.

Jedi akceptuje dłoń mężczyzny i pozwala mu podciągnąć się do góry, stając bardzo blisko niego.

– Zastanawiam się, czy nasze… plany na wieczór podążają w tym samym kierunku – kontynuuje dalej Lord Sithów, jakby od niechcenia.

Jakby nie wiedział, że podążają.

– Musimy… gdzieś pójść – odpowiada Anakin i może gdyby był odrobinę mniej pijany, to byłoby mu wstyd za to, z jaką trudnością przychodzi mu ułożenie sensownej wypowiedzi. Najwidoczniej jego głowa jest w fenomenalnej kondycji; to cud, że jeszcze w ogóle pamięta, jak się mówi.

Sith nachyla się blisko do jego ucha z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

– Albo mógłbym cię wziąć tu i teraz – mruczy – w ciemnej alejce, tuż pod ścianą. Jestem pewien, że spodobałoby ci się.

Anakin rumieni się po czubki uszów, gdy ledwo słyszalny jęk ucieka z jego gardła. Słowa wsiąkają w niego, posyłając falę ciepła przez całe jego ciało. Pochyla się w dół, rozpaczliwie potrzebując kolejnego pocałunku, ale w jego włosach na nowo pojawia się ręka i trzyma go w miejscu, kiedy Lord Sithów staje na palcach, uśmiechając się półgębkiem, a jego usta niemalże dotykają ust Anakina.

– Och, uwielbiałbyś to – szepcze, nieznacznie stykając ich wargi. – Spójrz na siebie. Taki gotowy, taki chętny, by odpuścić, być na czyjejś łasce, pozwolić komuś na przejęcie kontroli i zawładniecie tobą, byś zapomniał o swoich problemach.

Do jego umysłu wślizguje się dziwna aura i chłopak ponownie wzdycha, obniżając wszystkie swoje i tak już niskie tarcze, i wita ją, pozwalając się wypełnić temu gęstemu, ale tak bardzo przyjemnemu mrokowi. Czuje się przez niego oszołomiony, ale jest mu tak dobrze – nigdy nie wiedział, że chciał, że _potrzebował_ tego wiru emocji oraz odczuć.

– Tak, właśnie tak… wpuść mnie – mówi Sith, a powieki Anakina trzepocą.

Wciąż znajdują się w klubie – krzyczy do niego w panice ostatnia na wpół przytomna część jego mózgu – i to nie wystarczy.

– Znam dobre miejsce – mówi niecierpliwie pozbawiony tchu Anakin i tak, może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, na jaki dzisiaj wpadł, ale w tym momencie chyba już nikt nie oczekuje od niego rozsądnych decyzji. Poza tym to nie tak, że ktoś będzie na niego wkurzony za bycie skończonym idiotą w jego własnych snach, nie gdy są tak dobre i realistyczne.

Wyciąga rozbawionego Lorda Sithów na zewnątrz i zaczyna iść drogą jasno wyznaczoną w swojej głowie.

Sith zarzuca sobie kaptur na głowę, posyła Anakinowi uśmiech i owija zaborczo ramię wokół jego talii, trzymając go blisko siebie i przekręcając głowę tak, by spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna umyślnie ich spowalnia i Anakin chce być o to wściekły, ale złotooki promieniuje gorącem oraz zakazanymi obietnicami, pieszcząc jego umysł Mocą, i chłopak jest ledwo w stanie myśleć.

Jednak jest na tyle skoncentrowany, by wiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie idzie.

Anakin opanował wymykanie się ze Świątyni Jedi już dawno temu. Wślizgiwanie się z powrotem zawsze było trudniejszym zadaniem, ale przez lata tego również zdołał się nauczyć. Wie, że w nocy jest dwóch Rycerzy patrolujących każde z czterech głównych wejść, więc z tej drogi nie mogli skorzystać. Niektóre z sekretnych przejść też są obserwowane, ale wejść do Świątyni jest znacznie więcej, niż większość osób jest tego świadoma, a nawet kompletnie napruty Anakin zna te wejścia jak własną kieszeń.

Gdy skradają się tak przez niższe poziomy, Anakin znów czuje się jak padawan, choć tym razem ma u swego boku Lorda Sithów poruszającego się zwinnie jak kot, z pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem na ustach. Przechodzą przez ogrody i ukrywają się w cieniach, czekając, aż jakiś Rycerz, który akurat wyszedł na późną przechadzkę, zniknie za rogiem. Lord Sithów otacza ich obecność w Mocy kocem tak grubym, że ukrywa ich przed błądzącymi myślami innych Jedi – Anakin musi przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem. Uczucie posiadania dostępu tylko i wyłącznie do umysłu Sitha jest niemalże tak samo upijające jak ten cały alkohol, który wcześniej wypił.

Jednakże jego cierpliwość jest już prawie na wyczerpaniu.

– Anakin, _wstawaj_ – syczy Lord Sithów, gdy chłopak wpycha go do jednej z pustych klas i klęka przed nim, sugestywnie przeciągając językiem po ustach.

– Moje kolana są nagle takie słabe, no nie wiem – odpowiada Skywalker z dwuznacznym uśmiechem, spoglądając w górę na mężczyznę. Sith schyla się w dół, zaciska dłonie na tunice Anakina i stawia go z powrotem na nogi, a następnie przyciąga do dzikiego, pełnego zębów pocałunku.

– Myślałem, że gdzieś _szliśmy_ – mówi jasnowłosy, gdy w końcu się od siebie odsuwają, oboje łapiąc ciężko powietrze. Oczy mężczyzny są ciemne, pełne głodu, a źrenice są tak rozszerzone, że złotej barwy tęczówek już niemal nie widać. – Gdzie jest twoja cholerna cierpliwość Jedi?

Anakin przygryza wnętrze policzka i unosi jeden z kącików ust w uśmieszku.

Kiedy nareszcie docierają do pokoju Anakina, nawet Lord Sithów zaczyna się już niecierpliwić. Podczas gdy Skywalker szuka głupiego klucza, złotooki staje za nim, blisko, tak bardzo blisko, i niespokojnymi dłońmi błądzi po jego ciele, wślizgując je pod ubranie. Mężczyzna zębami szczypie jego ucho, a swoją ciemną, lecz tak bardzo upojną obecnością roztapia wnętrze Anakina. Bezwstydna _potrzeba_ wylewa się z Sitha falami, a serce chłopaka bije jak szalone, będąc już tak bardzo przepełnione odczuciami, że brunet prawie wypuszcza klucz z dłoni.

Nareszcie udaje mu się otworzyć drzwi i oboje wpadają do środka – Sith łapie go, obraca i gwałtownie przyciska do zamykających się drzwi. Z gardła Anakina wychodzi na wpół zabarwiony bólem wydech, ale wtedy jego usta zostają pochwycone w zaciekłym pocałunku. Zamek drzwi ledwo co klika, a ręce Sitha już są w każdym możliwym miejscu – na jego szyi, ciągnąc go za włosy, ślizgając się po jego plecach, pracując nad rozpięciem tuniki. Musi używać do tego wszystkiego Mocy, przebiega Anakinowi przez myśl i roześmiałby się, gdyby to nie było takie gorące, przyjemne i w każdym calu idealne, jakby w całej galaktyce nie było nikogo innego oprócz nich.

Ręce Sitha zjeżdżają w dół i Anakin syczy, ale nie przestaje całować mężczyzny, gdy ten kieruje go do tyłu w stronę łóżka. Anakin chce popchnąć na nie jasnowłosego, ale wtedy ten tylko się uśmiecha i podcina go. Skywalker ląduje na materacu z urażonym _huff_ , odsuwa włosy od twarzy i spogląda na swojego towarzysza.

Lord Sithów stoi nad nim, wysoki, groźny, _złocisty_ – Anakin wypuszcza powolny oddech w połowie wypełniony czcią, a w połowie pożądaniem.

Nigdy nie pragnął niczego tak bardzo.

Jego usta otwierają się, by coś powiedzieć, choć jego umysł wydaje się być pozbawiony wszelkich myśli. Tylko jedno słowo opuszcza jego usta, jedno, które smakuje prowokacją, poddaniem się oraz ogniem naraz.

– _Mistrzu_.

Sith uśmiecha się do niego tym leniwym, drapieżnym uśmiechem, gdy klęka nad Anakinem i całuje go, tym razem powoli, _nagradzając go_. Chłopak odrzuca głowę na bok i mężczyzna przyciska mokre, gorące usta do jego gardła, jednocześnie pozbawiając Jedi resztki ubrań, a potem chwyta go za ramiona, poruszając jednoznacznie swoim ciałem wzdłuż ciała Anakina, gryząc jego płatek ucha i śmiejąc się, gdy słyszy ledwo powstrzymywane jęki. Jego myśli oraz emocje wślizgują się do umysłu bruneta z dzikością oraz wolnością i Anakin _pozwala_ na to, wpuszcza je do środka, wita, obezwładniony mrocznością, ale już od długiej chwili totalnie tym nieprzejęty.

Mężczyzna schodzi z niego (na co Anakin reaguje bardzo niezadowolonymi dźwiękami) tylko po to, by popchnąć go dalej w głąb łóżka i uklęknąć pomiędzy jego nogami. Kombinacja alkoholu, niewidocznych palców dotykających jego myśli oraz sam widok Sitha znajdującego się na kolanach z tą wielką ilością żądzy i obietnic w oczach sprawia, że Anakin już widzi gwiazdy.

Po tym wszystko zaczyna robić się trochę bardziej rozmazane.

Skywalker pamięta uczucie, jakie towarzyszy mu, gdy przebiega palcami przez miękkie włosy mężczyzny, kiedy ten pochyla się i pozostawia ścieżkę pocałunków oraz śladów po zębach po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda, jednocześnie mrucząc pod dotykiem Anakina.

Pamięta swój zszokowany, lecz przepełniony zachwytem krótki okrzyk, gdy Moc owija się wokół jego nadgarstków, złączając je razem i przyszpilając je do pościeli nad jego głową. Sith unosi nogę Anakina, a jego usta odnajdują ranę, którą zostawił jego czerwony miecz świetlny. Jego ręka zamyka się wokół Anakina w tym samym momencie, gdy zęby wbijają się w ranę, i Skywalker wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy połączenie bólu oraz przyjemności jest znacznie bardziej podniecające, niż jest gotów przyznać.

Usta Lorda Sithów zaczynają się poruszać chwilę później i Anakin pamięta gorąco oraz bezwstydną rozkosz, a złote oczy nie odrywają się od jego własnych nawet na sekundę. Skywalker przez cały ten czas stara się nie zatracić kompletnie w doznaniach, które wywołują znajdujące się na nim wilgotne usta.

Pamięta swoje desperackie, rozbrzmiewające rozkoszą hausty powietrza, gdy jeden, dwa, trzy palce wchodzą w niego, poruszając się w obscenicznie wolnym, ale przemyślanym rytmie. Oczy Anakina zaciskają się, gdy ten poddaje się odczuciom, wyginając plecy w łuk i napinając ramiona, które wciąż są przytrzymywane za pomocą Mocy. Nie ma pojęcia, czy mijają minuty czy dni, nim Sith wreszcie w niego wchodzi z cichym sapnięciem zagłuszonym przez głośny, długi jęk – _Mistrzu, proszę_ – Rycerza. Pamięta niski, szczęśliwy śmiech Sitha, gdy ten się pochyla, by znów go pocałować.

Pamięta bycie tak bardzo _przepełnionym_ tym wszystkim – Mocą trzymającą go w miejscu oraz Sithem będącym wewnątrz niego i jego umysłu, sprawiającym, że Anakin czuje się zmęczony i rozbudzony jednocześnie. Jego połączenie z Mocą jest zatarte, co tylko pogłębia jego skupienie na wszystkich tych rzeczach, których doświadcza jego ciało, kiedy Sith rozpoczyna bezlitosne tempo, prawie okrutne w swojej intensywności, lecz jest jednak dokładnie tym, czego Anakin pragnie oraz potrzebuje.

Jest głośny, przygryza język, ale nie może powstrzymać jęków oraz pozbawionych tchu wyrazów, gdy nazywa mężczyznę panem i Mistrzem raz po razie, a w odpowiedzi dostaje wymruczane niskim głosem _Mój uczeń_ oraz swoje imię i to już samo w sobie wystarczyłoby, by doprowadzić go na skaj szaleństwa.

Mimo wszystko noc jest jakby zamazana i Anakin nawet nie pamięta, kiedy w końcu zapada w sen.

* * *

Kiedy Anakin budzi się, jego kac ma rozmiar planety. Cała jego głowa dudni, wszystko go boli, a jego stół roboczy w rogu pokoju stoi w miejscu zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. Jedyną na wpół logiczną myśl jaką ma jest postanowienie, że już _nigdy_ więcej nie wypije twi’lekowskiego likieru. Czuje, jakby calusi myśliwiec z impetem wleciał i utknął w jego mózgu i teraz próbuje wykonać skok do nadprzestrzeni.

_Zdecydowanie_ woli umrzeć, niż dalej przez to przechodzić.

Nie ma pojęcia jaka jest teraz pora dnia – ma tylko nadzieję, że jego przykrywka ze straszliwą raną wciąż działa i że nikt niczego jeszcze od niego nie chciał. Znalezienie go w takiej formie – nieprzytomnym oraz ani trochę trzeźwym – nie pomogłoby jego i tak już bardzo wątpliwej reputacji.

A teraz, gdy w końcu się obudził, wie, że musi się ruszyć, nieważne jak okropny wydaje mu się ten pomysł. Leżenie tylko sprawi, że będzie się czuł jeszcze gorzej.

Próbuje przekręcić się na bok, by ułatwić sobie powolne podniesienie się i dopiero wtedy uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo jest zmęczony oraz wyczerpany. Całe jego ciało protestuje i nie jest to tylko tępy ból w stylu „wypiłem za dużo i pewnie grzmotnąłem głową w framugę raz lub jakieś kilkanaście razy”. Nie, jest całkiem pewien, że naciągnął mięśnie w… pewnym miejscach… i czuje się obolały, lecz niemal w podejrzliwie błogi sposób.

Skywalker przekopuje swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu wspomnieć z ubiegłej nocy, w zdezorientowaniu przygryzając usta, kiedy jego umysł powoli podsyła mu jakieś obrazy. Klub. Alkohol. _Lord Sithów_. Anakin jest pewien, że rumieni się już na samą myśl o tym. Jasne, to wszystko było bardzo ekscytujące, ale… to był sen, prawda? Chłopak nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że jego wyobraźnia może przywołać tak… żywe i realistyczne wizje, ale najwidoczniej nie ma dla niej rzeczy niemożliwych. Był to tylko bardzo przyjemny oraz bardzo realistyczny sen wywołany likierem. To się… rzeczywiście…

Moment, w którym Anakin otwiera oczy, od razu mu uświadamia, że coś poszło straszliwe złym torem. Powiedzenie, że ma złe przeczucie, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem niedopowiedzeń.

Anakin syczy pod nosem, gdy w końcu udaje mu się podnieść i usiąść na brzegu łóżka, ciężko przecierając oczy. Jego żołądek nieprzyjemnie się przekręca, tak samo jak zawartość jego czaszki, więc tylko zaciska mocniej oczy i czeka bez ruchu, aż dolegliwości ustaną. Gdy ponownie unosi powieki, jego wzroku od razu pada na stół.

Pomiędzy porozrzucanymi częściami zapasowymi do droidów i narzędziami leży coś, co bardzo przypomina jego miecz świetlny. Powietrze w pokoju staje się nagle wręcz mroźne.

Brunet przełyka nerwowo ślinę, a następnie podnosi się bardzo, bardzo powoli, przy okazji zauważając z niezadowoleniem, że jest nagi, a jego ubrania leżą w małej kupce na ziemi. Robi kilka kroków do przodu i cały się krzywi. Cóż, po prostu _ekstra_.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wie już, co to wszystko oznacza, i teraz tylko czeka, aż ta świadomość w końcu go dopadnie i uderzy z liścia w twarz.

Tak, na blacie rzeczywiście znajduje się miecz świetlny i… to jest _jego_ miecz świetlny. Datapad leży tuż obok broni i Anakin z daleka widzi, że wyświetla się na nim jakaś notatka, ale naprawdę nie chce jej czytać ani nawet na nią patrzeć. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie chce już na nic nigdy patrzeć. Ma ochotę tylko wrócić do łóżka i obudzić się w świecie, gdzie nic z tego się nie wydarzyło – byłby za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Anakin przeciąga dłonią po twarzy, biorąc głęboki oddech i jednocześnie sięgając do Mocy, by zagarnąć z niej siłę na stawienie czoła… cóż, temu, czemu ma zaraz czoła stawić. Wreszcie sięga po datapad.

_Będę wspominał to z wielką przyjemnością_ , mówi notatka, a chłopak znów przełyka nerwowo. _Do ponownego zobaczenia, Twój_ Mistrz, _Obi-Wan Kenobi_.

Och.

O nie.

Skywalker odkłada datapad na bok tak ostrożnie, jak potrafi, a następnie odwraca się w stronę łóżka i pada twarzą na pościel.

Po pijaku przyprowadził prawdziwego _Lorda Sithów_ do samego serca siedziby Jedi, a następnie się z nim przespał.

Rada dosłownie go za to zabije.

* * *

Po spędzeniu w łóżku dłuższego czasu, modląc się, by śmierć przygarnęła go w swoje ramiona (co się niestety nie dzieje), Anakin postanawia, że jedynym prawidłowym oraz rozsądnym sposobem na poradzenia sobie z całą sytuacją jest po pierwsze zapomnienie, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, a po drugie nigdy, ale to _przenigdy_ nierozmawianie o tym z kimkolwiek. W końcu wyczołguje się z łóżka z przeciągłym jękiem, jakoś się ogarnia i ubiera, bardzo starając się nie myśleć o ilościach siniaków, śladów po zębach oraz malinek, które zdobią całe jego ciało.

(A ślady są wszędzie – te na szyi będą koszmarnie trudne do ukrycia.)

Anakin opuszcza swój pokój jako ucieleśnienie odpowiedzialnego Jedi, gotowego na poradzenie sobie z czymkolwiek, z czym rzuci się na niego dzisiaj świat.

Długie korytarze Świątyni są bardziej opustoszałe, niż Anakin spodziewał się je zastać, więc chłopak z ciekawością zerka w Moc, by zobaczyć, czy gdzieś przypadkiem nie dzieje się coś ciekawego, ale momentalnie wyczuwa uczucie trwogi oraz niepokoju wokół całej Świątyni i złe przeczucie wraca do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Brunet z niechęcią podąża śladem zmartwienia i zaniepokojenia, które kieruje go aż do Archiwów.

Z jakiegoś cholernego powodu jest tu przynajmniej połowa Rady Jedi, jak i również przełożona biblioteki oraz kilkoro Rycerzy, każdy z nich wyglądając nawet jeszcze poważniej niż zazwyczaj. Anakin nurkuje pomiędzy regały, aby ukryć się przed ich oczami, choć i tak jest pewien, że cała Świątynia może dosłownie usłyszeć, jak zaczyna się nerwowo pocić.

– Rycerzyku! – słyszy za sobą podekscytowany głos i krzyczy w zaskoczeniu, a jego serce zamiera na kilka uderzeń. Wszystko jest dobrze, próbuje siebie uspokoić, to tylko Ahsoka. Ahsoka jest miła. Ahsoka nie jest Radą.

– Hej. – Anakin obraca się do niej i zmusza do uśmiechu. A przynamniej ma nadzieję, że to rzeczywiście uśmiech, a nie wychodząca na zewnątrz totalna panika, którą czuje w środku. Jedi spogląda przez ramię i marszczy brwi.

– Czy coś przegapiłem? O co to całe zamieszanie, czy coś się stało?

Dziewczyna łapie go za ramię i ciągnie w dół, zbliżając się do jego ucha.

– Nie słyszałeś? – pyta poufnym szeptem, rozszerzając oczy w zdziwieniu. – Ktoś włamał się do Krypty i ukradł holokron.

Anakin tylko mruga, czując, jak czas wokół niego zwalnia, a jego własny umysł się na niego wydziera. Holokron. Zapis nauk Jedi, ich doświadczeń, sekretów oraz wszystkiego innego, co _nigdy_ , w żadnych okolicznościach, nie powinno wpaść w łapska kogoś z zewnątrz.

A jednak ktoś włamał się do Krypty i ukradł te zapiski.

_Ktoś._

O _cholera._


	3. Ten, w którym Anakin chce zniknąć z powierzchni planety, Mace Windu ma już dosyć tych jebanych złodziei w tej jebanej Świątyni, a Yoda przelotnie rozważa zakończenie swojego życia, żeby nie musieć się już z tym wszystkim użerać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notatki z oryginału**  
>  … no więc, to naprawdę długi tytuł lmao  
> tak czy siak, ludzie. dziękuję wam tak bardzo, bardzo mocno za wasze ogromne wsparcie, kudosy, komentarze, wszystko! wasze komentarze sprawiają, że zanoszę się śmiechem, że płaczę, sprawiają, że chcę dalej pisać oraz – najważniejsze – oferują mi inny punkt widzenia i mnie inspirują. serio, jestem wam tak bardzo wdzięczna za wasze opinie <3 mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba!

Przez całe swoje życie Anakin Skywalker popełnił wiele błędów.

Tak jak tego jednego razu, kiedy spróbował wykorzystać sztuczkę umysłową na Qui-Gonie, by wymigać się od medytacji. (Z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu, jego Mistrz postanowił udać, że trik na niego zadziałał. Anakin wywnioskował, że z pewnością jedyną logiczną rzeczą, którą mógł następnie zrobić, to spróbować wpłynąć na umysły _całej Rady._ Rada nie uznała tego za zabawne.)

O, albo ten raz, kiedy Padmé dla żartów stwierdziła, że Anakin nie zdołałby podszywać się pod poważnego senatora przez cały dzień, i Jedi uznał, że nie tylko weźmie zakład na serio, ale i jeszcze go wygra. (Przegrał. Za to udało mu się wywołać tak jakby dyplomatyczną katastrofę i być może przypadkowo spróbować rozpocząć wojnę z połową systemów znajdujących się w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Po tym Padmé odmawiała rozmawiania z nim przez bity tydzień, a Rada Jedi musiała renegocjować warunki, na których Jedi są wpuszczani do budynku Senatu. Tego _też_ nie uznali za śmieszne.)

Albo wtedy, kiedy wpadł na pomysł zainstalowania silników rakietowych Artoo u Threepio, będąc pewnym, że nic złego się nie przydarzy. Był również zdania, że świetnym pomysłem będzie przetestowanie jego nowego projektu tuż przed siedzibą Senatu. (Wydzierający się Threepio wpadł na kilkunastu senatorów, posyłając przy okazji kilku strażników w powietrze, a potem uderzył w ścianę z pełnym impetem. Bidula był w takiej traumie, że Anakin musiał wyczyścić z jego pamięci całe wydarzenie, Artoo przez kolejne dwa miesiące tylko dąsał się na wszystkich, a Rada raz jeszcze nie uznała popisu Anakina za zabawny.)

Albo tego razu, gdy… zresztą, nieważne. Po prostu bardzo wiele błędów.

Ale ten, ten… koszmar, w który właśnie teraz się wpakował? To już jest totalnie nowy poziom _błędu_. To zadziwiające, że wszechświat jeszcze nie zaczął się kurczyć na jego własnych oczach.

– … Rada jest tu już przynajmniej od godziny. – Głos Ahsoki powoli wyrywa go z przerażającej gonitwy myśli. – I _wydaje mi się,_ że Whie próbuje ich teraz podsłuchać, ale on naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co robi. Myślisz, że będzie w dużych tarapatach, jeśli go złapią?

– Na pewno w znacznie mniejszych niż ja – mamrocze pod nosem brunet, będąc tylko w połowie świadomym wypowiedzianych na głos słów.

Musi opuścić Coruscant, myśli. Może sfingować własną śmierć, tak dla wszelkiej pewności. Mógłby się ukryć na jakieś odległej planecie, na tyle daleko od Jądra Galaktyki, że Rada nigdy by go nie znalazła. Czy byłoby to aktem tchórzostwa oraz totalnie nie w stylu Jedi? Jasne. Czy jest to najlepsza opcja jaką obecnie ma? Prawdopodobnie.

Rycerz ciężko przeciąga ręką po twarzy. Nie ma szans, że mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej.

Co jednak oczywiście zmienia się właśnie w tej sekundzie.

– Skywalker!

Anakin nic nie może poradzić na to, że zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Moc aby przypadkiem nie robi tego wszystkiego specjalnie. Wymienia długie, błagające spojrzenie z Ahsoką, lecz ta oferuje mu tylko współczujące wzruszenie ramion, nim brunet odwraca się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Mace’em Windu oraz czymś, co zakłada, że jest szybko zbliżającym się wyrokiem śmierci.

– Dobrze, że tu jesteś – zaczyna Mace, ale Anakin naprawdę nie podziela jego zdania. – Rada żąda twojej obecności podczas kryzysowego zebrania, w tej chwili.

– Eee – mówi chłopak, całkowicie zapominając, jak nie robić z siebie kompletnego idioty. – Czemu akurat _mojej_ obecności…

Ahsoka parska cicho za jego plecami i to naprawdę nie pomaga mu w żaden sposób.

– Skywalker, to nie czas na żarty. – Mace brzmi na zmęczonego i wkurzonego, jakby nawet po dziesięciu latach znajomości z Anakinem mężczyzna _wciąż_ mógł zostać czymś zaskoczony. Według Skywalkera, Windu powinien być już do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczajony: do jego okropnych decyzji, do… Anakin uświadamia sobie, że uwaga Mace’a skupia się na nim z nową, czujną intensywnością, a złe przeczucie chyba szybko staje się głównym elementem przeplatającym się przez jego dzień. – Co ty masz na szyi? – pyta Mace głosem pełnym podejrzliwej nuty.

O nie, nie, _nie._ Anakin szybko zakrywa szyję dłonią i robi krok do tyłu, prawie nadeptując na stopy Togrutanki. Dziewczyna syczy na niego, ale on nie zwraca na to uwagi, skupiając się bardziej na uniknięciu zgonu poprzez zażenowanie i wymyśleniu porządniej odpowiedzi w tym samym czasie.

– Na mojej… emm, siniak? – odpowiada, podświadomie wiedząc, że jego słowa są oczywistym dowodem na to, że w ogóle nie powinien był otwierać buzi. – Lord Sithów… – Nie, _źle. –_ Znaczy, w bitwie… – Och, _Mocy moja. –_ Ja… potknąłem się i upadłem, tak, dokładnie! To całkiem zabawna historia. – Chłopak próbuje się roześmiać, ale czuje, jakby jego usta były pełne piasku, i jedyne, co mu wychodzi, to niezręczny kaszel.

Jedi wpatrują się w siebie z wciąż niekomfortowo rosnącą ciszą – Anakin z ręką wciąż zakrywającą tę cholerną _malinkę_ na jego gardle, prawdopodobnie czerwieniąc się oraz zdecydowanie mając problemy z oddychaniem, a Mace z wyrazem kompletnej irytacji na twarzy, wyglądając jakby poważnie rozważał wyrzucenie Anakina przez okno w Wieży Wysokiej Rady.

– Jestem pewien, że właśnie taka jest – mówi w końcu Mistrz, wciąż łypiąc na niego nieufnie. To jasne, że mężczyzna nie wierzy mu ani trochę, jednak po prostu nie ma żadnej ochoty na dalsze ciągnięcie tematu. – Spotkanie z Radą. Teraz.

Ciemnoskóry Jedi obraca się i odchodzi. Anakin obserwuje jego plecy i pozwala opaść swojej dłoni, czując, że jego życie zakończy się zaraz w najbardziej możliwie nieprzyjemny sposób. Teraz albo nigdy, Skywalker, mówi do siebie. Tatooine z pewnością jest przepięknym miejscem o tej porze roku. Na samą tą obrzydliwą myśl przechodzą go ciarki.

Ucieczka na Tatooine albo próba wyjaśnienia sytuacji przed Radą. Jak okropny musi być wszechświat, żeby…

– Potknąłeś się i upadłeś, huh – wtrąca Ahsoka, która nie odeszła na bok, pomimo odbywającej się w pewnym stopniu prywatnej rozmowy pomiędzy Mistrzem Jedi a Rycerzem. Anakin byłby z niej dumny, gdyby dziewczyna nie wykrzywiała właśnie ust w tym pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszku, który mówi mu, że za chwilę będzie żałował całego swojego życia jeszcze bardziej, niż już to robi. A żałuje go _bardzo._ – Upadłeś na czyjeś u…

– Ani _słowa,_ Smarku.

Ahsoka zakrywa buzię ręką i zaczyna chichotać.

– Smarku…

– Hej, ja nie oceniam! – Togrutanka prawie leci do przodu ze śmiechu i musi się podeprzeć o szafkę, aby nie upaść. Dziewczyna na stówę go ocenia; Anakin czuje się _intensywnie_ oceniany. – Co ja, skromna padawanka, mogę wiedzieć o _sprawach Jedi,_ których podejmują się Rycerze? Nie martw się, Rycerzyku. Umiem dochować obietnicy.

– Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś umiała. Zawsze mogę przypadkowo wspomnieć Aayli o kilku _wypadkach._ A może w ogóle to nie będzie przypadkowo. Na przykład to, co odwaliłaś… Kiedy to było, dwa tygodnie temu? W Sali Tysiąca Fontann…

– Och, no weź…

– I nawet nie zmuszaj mnie, bym zaczął wymieniać te wszystkie razy, gdzie nadużyłaś Mocy.

Oczy Ahsoki zwężają się w wąskie szparki, ale nie ma w nich nic oprócz rozbawienia i wesołości, i Anakin uśmiecha się do niej. Ciekawe, czy dziewczyna odwiedziłaby go po kryjomu, gdyby jednak zdecydował się na wygnanie na Tatooine.

– Więc, skoro już ustaliliśmy, że możemy szantażować i wpakować siebie nawzajem w niezłe kłopoty, tak jak przystało na Jedi – mówi Tano i Anakin czuje, jak jego czuły uśmiech rośnie jeszcze bardziej – nie masz przypadkiem spotkania Rady do odbębnienia?

* * *

– Z Archiwów został ukradziony holokron – informuje go Mace Windu swoim najbardziej bolesnym i poufnym tonem głosu.

Anakin nie chce wierzyć, że musi udawać, że jest zaskoczony tą wiadomością – dosłownie cała Świątynia wie o tym. Rycerze, którzy byli obecni przy odkryciu kradzieży, wiedzieli, ponieważ _tam byli,_ a plotki wśród Jedi roznoszą się zadziwiająco szybko. Mistrzowie wiedzieli, ponieważ mieli dostęp do takich informacji, natomiast padawani wiedzieli, gdyż takowego dostępu mieć nie powinni. Niepokój każdej osoby odbijał się echem w Mocy. W tym momencie pewnie już nawet młodziki domyśliły się, że coś jest nie tak.

– Och – mówi Anakin, starając się ze wszelkich sił, by nie pozwolić swojej irytacji się ujawnić, ale prawdopodobnie totalnie to schrzaniając. Utrzymanie pionowej pozycji przez dłuższy okres powoli staje się dość niekomfortowe.

– Były w nim zawarte informacje na temat wszystkich wrażliwych na Moc dzieci w galaktyce.

Chłopak nabiera gwałtownie powietrza. To była nowa, bardzo zła informacja.

– Rada przydziela ci zadanie wyśledzenia, kto go zabrał, i doprowadzenia tej osoby przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, jak i również odzyskanie samego holokronu – kontynuuje Mace i Anakin dochodzi do wniosku, że albo teraz coś powie, albo jego sytuacja _rzeczywiście_ stanie się jeszcze gorsza, a on naprawdę nie jest ciekawy, jak się sprawy mogłyby potoczyć, gdyby tak się rzeczywiście stało.

Musi być dzielny i wyznać… no cóż, część prawdy.

– Chyba… chyba wiem, kto to był – mówi Anakin, ledwo unikając zakrztuszenia się tymi słowami.

Mace Windu pochyla się do przodu w swoim siedzeniu.

– Czyżby?

Anakin już zaczyna żałować przyjścia tutaj, zamiast po prostu załatwienia sobie transportu na Tatooine i wyskoczenia przez śluzę powietrzną, gdy statek wciąż znajdowałby się w nadprzestrzeni. Ale jak już zaczął, to musi skończyć, za późno na zmianę zdania.

– Miałem… wizję. – Nie jest to… całkowite kłamstwo, myśli chłopak, podczas gdy wizja, a raczej _wspomnienie_ , postanawia się na nowo rozegrać w jego głowie, bo co z tego, że jest to akurat na to najmniej odpowiedni moment? Zamroczenie, ciepło i przyjemność, gorący oddech przy jego uchu, ciche echo pełnego zadowolenia śmiechu. Skywalker przygryza wnętrze policzka, by odzyskać choć znikomą kontrolę nad własnymi myślami.

– Wizję, twierdzisz, hmm? – pyta Yoda, a brunet ma szczerą nadzieję, że tarcze wokół jego umysłu są wystarczająco silne.

– Tak. Myślę, że to Lord Sithów, z którym walczyłem w systemie Rishi – odpowiada Rycerz. Jakimś sposobem jego głos nie załamuje się ani nie trzęsie, co jest prawdziwym cudem. – Nazywa się Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Jego słowa wywołują większy szum, niżby się spodziewał. Mistrzowie nachylają się ku sobie, szepcząc z ożywieniem i zdenerwowaniem. Anakin wpatruje się w nich, nie do końca wiedząc skąd taka reakcja. Teraz, gdy wymówił to imię na głos, zabrzmiało ono przedziwnie znajomo, ale wciąż nie umie go nigdzie umiejscowić. Mace wymienia z Yodą długie spojrzenie.

– Rycerz Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi został zabity ponad sześć lat temu przez hrabię Dooku.

Jedi? A więc jego intuicja dobrze mu podpowiadała. Czy to dlatego rozpoznaje imię mężczyzny? Mimo to wciąż odnosi wrażenie, że coś mu ucieka, jakaś myśl znajdująca się gdzieś tuż poza jego zasięgiem.

– Obecność czułem – zaczyna Yoda, wyglądając, jakby myślami był daleko poza salą Rady Jedi. – Ukryć się próbowała, ale się potknęła.

Anakin mimowolnie zastanawia się, w którym dokładnie momencie wczorajszego wieczoru to _potknięcie_ miało miejsce. Na myśl przychodzi mu kilka możliwych chwil, ale spotkanie Rady naprawdę nie jest najlepszym miejscem na myślenie o takich rzeczach.

– Rację młody Skywalker może mieć.

Mace rzuca okiem na Yodę, a potem tylko wpatruje się w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem chłopaka.

Yoda tylko wgapia się w Mace’a.

Oboje wyglądają tak, jakby poważnie zastanawiali się, czy po prostu nie umrzeć na zawołanie, tu i teraz, by nie musieć zajmować się tą całą sytuacją. Anakin chociaż raz ich w pełni rozumie, ale i tak ciężko przychodzi mu niewybuchnięcie śmiechem.

Tak, holokron został ukradziony przez Sitha, co nie jest niczym fajnym, już nie wspominając o tym, że są w trakcie wojny, co też jest złe, a Jedi, którego do tej pory uznawano za zmarłego, jest w rzeczywistości potężnym Lordem Sithów, którego Anakin osobiście przemycił do Świątyni, bo jest cholernym idiotą, co jest okropne, ale Skywalker i tak chciałby w jakiś sposób nagrać miny całej Rady, gdy jej członkowie tak się w niego teraz wpatrują. Bycie świadkiem tego, jak wielkim Mistrzom Jedi brakuje słów, przynosi niemałą dawkę radości. To oraz fakt, że może, _może,_ uda mu się wyjść cało z tego wszystkiego.

– Niefortunne czasy są to – przemawia wreszcie Yoda, brzmiąc, jakby mówienie sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. – Znaleźć Lorda Sithów musisz. Odzyskać holokron również jest twoim zadaniem. Los Jedi na twoich barkach spoczywa.

Czyli nic stresującego, błahostka.

– Rozpocznę śledztwo bezzwłocznie – obiecuje Anakin, kiwając głową, i opuszcza salę. Bierze głęboki, pełen ulgi oddech, gdy drzwi się za nim zamykają.

Rada _nie wie_ , że to wszystko jest jego winą. Ale za to musi teraz odnaleźć Lorda Sithów, spojrzeć mu twarz, stoczyć z nim walkę i odzyskać holokron.

Czeka go kilka zdecydowanie zabawnych dni.

* * *

W Archiwach nie ma wiele do zobaczenia. Anakin rozmawia z kilkoma Rycerzami, ale nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał – najwidoczniej całą Świątynię Jedi dopadła zbiorowa głuchota oraz ślepota podczas ostatniej nocy. Anakin powinien być prawdopodobnie za to wdzięczny – jeżeli nikt niczego nie zauważył, to chociaż jego sekret jest bezpieczny, ale nawet mimo to wciąż ma ogromną ochotę na przywalenie czołem prosto w ścianę.

– Więc jak poszło zebranie?

Anakin krzywi się nerwowo, gdy obraca się do Ahsoki.

– Tego już _za dużo_ , Smarku. Musisz przestać się tak do mnie podkradać.

– Wcale, że się nie _podkradam._

– A właśnie, że to robisz. – Dochodzi do nich głos Barriss moment przed tym, jak padawanka wychyla się spomiędzy regałów wypełnionych książkami i uśmiecha do Ahsoki, która tylko posyła swojej przyjaciółce urażone spojrzenie i siada przy jednym z biurek.

– Widzisz? – mówi triumfalnie Skywalker. – A wasza dwójka nie ma przypadkiem jakichś ważnych padawańskich obowiązków do wypełnienia?

Ahsoka otwiera buzię, ale zaraz ją zamyka i wywraca oczami.

– Rycerzyku, słuchaj, musisz mnie uratować. – Dziewczyna rzuca szybko okiem na Barriss i wzdycha. – _Nas._ Zostałyśmy przypisane do pilnowania. Pilnowania! Chcą, żebyśmy strzegły głównego wejścia przez cały dzień. To _takie_ nudne, nic się tam nigdy nie dzieje!

– Może gdybyśmy były tam w nocy, udałoby nam się złapać złodzieja – wtrąca Barriss zamyślonym tonem. – Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś z zewnątrz zdołał się tu dostać i nikt tego nie zauważył.

– Tak – mamrocze Anakin. W jego gardle jest wielka gula, a on sam jest mniej lub bardziej przekonany, że jego serce permanentnie zmieniło swoje miejsce położenia i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wrócić do jego klatki piersiowej. – To naprawdę dziwne.

– To byłoby takie ekscytujące – odpowiada Tano, po czym z jej gardła wychodzi kolejne westchnięcie, a jej głowa opada z ciężkim dudnięciem na blat.

Jasne, myśli brunet. Złapanie go tak nawalonym, że ledwo mógł stać na równych nogach, jednocześnie przemycając Lorda Sithów do Świątyni. _Ekscytujące._ Jedi przywołuje na twarz coś, co ma być w założeniu uśmiechem.

– A więc w takim razie spadaj stąd strzec wejścia, Smarku. Idę o zakład, że ekscytujących rzeczy będzie tam co nie miara.

Togrutanka wydaje przeciągły jęk w odpowiedzi, ale się nie rusza.

– Może mogłybyśmy… pomóc ci z dochodzeniem, Mistrzu Skywalkerze – zaczyna ostrożnie Barriss i Ahsoka gwałtownie podrywa głowę z podekscytowanym błyskiem na nowo goszczącym w jej spojrzeniu. Anakin uśmiecha się do nich obu i tym razem jest to szczery gest.

– Coś myślę, że żadna z was nie ma pozwolenia na wejście do Krypty Holokronów. – Nie żeby osobiście go to obchodziło, ale Rada serio nie potrzebuje więcej powodów, by być na niego złym.

– To prawda. Normalnie tylko członkowie Rady mogą do niej wejść – potwierdza Barriss – bo tylko na ich sygnaturę Mocy zareagują drzwi.

Ciche kroki dochodzące zza najbliższego regału mówią Rycerzowi, że ktoś się zbliża. Anakin ogląda się nerwowo nad ramieniem, by spojrzeć na nadciągającą Jocastę Nu, szefową biblioteki, której aktualna mina wyraża głęboki smutek. Cała trójka wita się z kobietą.

– Podsłuchałam waszą rozmowę – mówi łagodnie bibliotekarka. – Czy zostałeś przedzielony do zbadania sprawy kradzieży? – Anakin kiwa głową. – Niech Moc prowadzi cię w tym istotnym zadaniu. Pomyślałam tylko, że wspomnę o tym, że przez ostatnich kilka dni katalogowaliśmy holokrony, sprawdzając, czy wciąż funkcjonują poprawnie i podobne temu rzeczy. Jako iż członkom Rady brakuje czasu na takie… przyziemne rzeczy, niektórym z Rycerzy również został udzielony dostęp do Krypty.

Anakin marszczy brwi.

– Wiem – odpowiada, brzmiąc na lekko zaskoczonego. – Też zostałem przypisany do tego zadania. Miałem zamiar… przyjść… pomóc… – Chłopak powoli urywa, gdy z przerażeniem zaczyna zdawać sobie z czegoś sprawę.

– Czy więc w takim razie złodziej mógł podszyć się pod jednego z Rycerzy? – pyta Barriss.

– To nie jest takie łatwe, jak ci się może wydawać, moja droga. Krypta Holokronów nie została zaatakowana, a raczej sprytnie przechytrzona. Ktoś zdołał wejść i wyjść bez uruchamiania żadnego z alarmów. Złodziej musi być wyszkolony w używaniu Mocy i jest całkiem potężny, jak zgaduję. Imitowanie czyjejś sygnatury Mocy nie jest lada wyzwaniem.

– Czy posiadanie miecza świetlnego Rycerza pomogłoby? – odzywa się Anakin i nawet dla niego jego głos brzmi na napięty.

– Tak – odpowiada Jocasta, patrząc na niego z wygiętą w łuk brwią. – Jak na kogoś, kto nie przyszedł i nie wykonał swojego zadania, jesteś całkiem dobrze poinformowany. Tak, by ułatwić wstęp do Krypty, zainstalowaliśmy system, który rozpoznaje sygnatury specyficznych mieczów świetlnych. Ale nawet jeśli tak było, jeśli komuś udało się podszyć pod Rycerza Jedi, posiadanie jego lub jej miecza świetlnego nie wystarczyłoby. Proces wciąż wymagałby ogromnej ilości starań oraz czasu spędzonego w towarzystwie tegoż Rycerza, by poznać jego umysł na tyle blisko i intymnie, by oszukać systemy alarmowe.

Anakin krzyżuje ramiona na piersi głównie po to, by fizycznie powstrzymać się przed aktywowaniem swego miecza i dźgnięciem się nim prosto w brzuch.

A więc Lord Sithów po prostu wziął jego broń, zawitał do jego umysłu, bo został powitany tam z otwartymi ramionami, udał, że jest Jedi, a potem wszedł i wyszedł z Krypty, jakby to był jego dom.

– Czy można sprawdzić kim był ten Rycerz? – Skywalker słyszy swój głos, ale nie czuje, jakby to z jego ust wyszły te słowa. Ma wrażenie, jakby był tylko gościem w swoim ciele, a jego umysł zwracał się przeciwko niemu, warcząc, jak uwięzione w klatce zwierzę. Jest źle. Jest _okropnie_ źle.

– Niestety, ale nie – odpowiada kobieta i trochę go to uspokajania, ale nie aż tak bardzo mocno, jakby sobie tego życzył.

Ahsoka zadaje pytanie, Anakin widzi, jak to robi, ale nie może zrozumieć sensu jej wypowiedzi. Musi się stąd wyrwać i gdzieś ukryć, nim jego mentalne mury poddadzą się i panika zaleje go już kompletnie.

– Dziękuję za pani pomoc, Mistrzynio Jocasto – mówi, a słowa opuszczają jego usta bez udziału jakiekolwiek świadomej części jego mózgu. – Będę musiał… nad tym pomedytować. Smarku, Barriss, główne wejście czeka na waszą dwójkę.

Anakin opuszcza Archiwa w akompaniamencie pełnego bólu jęku Ahsoki, który jednak nawet nie dociera do jego uszu.

Medytacja.

No jasne.

* * *

To oczywiste, że _nie_ idzie medytować.

Musi się uspokoić, musi się stąd wydostać i czuje, że medytacja tylko by go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowała. Gdy po cichu wymyka się ze Świątyni (chyba staje się to powoli jego nowym zwyczajem), myśl o drinku przechodzi mu przez głowę i chłopak musi przełknąć gorzki śmiech. Taaa, to byłby świetny pomysł. Co _jeszcze_ mogłoby w końcu pójść nie tak, co nie?

Poczucie winy oraz widmo nadchodzącego ataku paniki podążają za nim krok w krok, gdy Anakin kieruje się w stronę kompleksu apartamentowego senatorów, błagając Moc, by nikt go nie zauważył. Nie żeby w ostatnim czasie Moc była dla niego przeraźliwie przychylna, ale zawsze można spróbować. Jakimś sposobem udaje mu się dostać do budynku bez przyciągania niczyjej uwagi. Turbowinda zabiera go do lobby penthouse’u, gdzie Skywalker oznajmia swoje przybycie.

– Wejdź – mówi miękki, znajomy głos i Anakin wkracza do środka.

– _Padmé –_ wyjękuje Jedi swoim najbardziej zasmuconym głosem, a następnie podchodzi do kanapy stojącej pośrodku salonu i pada na nią jak długi. – Musisz mi pomóc – oznajmia z twarzą wciśniętą w siedzenie.

Anakin zna Padmé od małego; fakt, że on był niewolnikiem, a ona królową, nie powstrzymał ich przed nawiązaniem więzi. Pamięta, że opuszczenie jej na Naboo bolało niemal tak bardzo, jak rozłąka z jego matką na Tatooine. Kiedy wspomniał o tym Qui-Gonowi, jego Mistrz posłał mu tylko konspiracyjny uśmieszek, a potem zaaranżował dyplomatyczną wizytę na Naboo.

Trwało to całe lata – on i Qui-Gon podróżowali do Naboo znacznie częściej, niż prosiła o to Rada Jedi, a wszystko to dzięki nadmiernemu rozpieszczaniu chłopca ze strony Mistrza. Gdy już tam był, Anakin zanurzał się w historiach o treningu Jedi oraz swoich zainteresowaniach o droidach i lataniu, a w zamian Padmé opowiadała mu o jej obowiązkach na dworze i spotkaniach dyplomatycznych. W tych momentach, gdy mogli zachowywać się jak dzieci, którymi w końcu byli, oboje często rozmawiali o dalekich światach oraz marzyli o przygodach, na które chcieliby się udać.

Dorastali, będąc ze sobą w kontakcie, i gdzieś po drodze stali się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Nawet teraz, gdy przez ich dorosłe zobowiązania nie są już tak blisko siebie jak wcześniej, Anakin wciąż czasami nie może uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Padmé pomogła mu już tyle razy. Ona była tą, która dopilnowała uwolnienia jego matki, gdy Rada nie kiwnęła nawet palcem, i to ona pocieszała go po jej śmierci kilka lat później, a potem również po odejściu jego Mistrza.

– Co teraz zrobiłeś, Ani? – pyta dziewczyna, po czym wstaje ze swojego miejsca przy biurku i siada koło niego. Anakin nie patrzy na nią, ale z łatwością może usłyszeć delikatny uśmiech w jej głosie.

Jedi tylko jęczy w poduszkę.

– Nie mogę… ci powiedzieć.

– Ani – mówi senatorka, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. – Wiesz, że nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli odmawiasz mi opowiedzenia o tym, co się wydarzyło.

Anakin wzdycha i podciąga się do góry, by usiąść na sofie, jak przystało na cywilizowaną osobę. Spogląda na Padmé i nie może powstrzymać się przed odwzajemnieniem jej uśmiechu. Światło wpadające przez transparistalowe okno oświetla jej twarz, przypominając mu o ich pierwszym spotkaniu, jeszcze na Tatooine, kiedy to nazwał ją aniołem. I mogła nim równie dobrze być, myśli Anakin – nikt nie jest taki cierpliwy jak ona, kiedy brunet po cichu wślizguje się do jej apartamentu czy biura, by uraczyć ją kolejną dawką opowieści o swoich tarapatach.

– Więc no – zaczyna, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa cały ten bałagan, a jednocześnie za dużo nie wygadać. Padmé jest wyrozumiała, ale Anakin podejrzewa, że nawet ona nie zareagowałaby zbyt optymistycznie, gdyby opisał całą historię w szczegółach. – Ja… mogłem kogoś poznać. I podjąć złą decyzję. Albo ze dwie. Albo z dziesięć. Również, totalnie niezwiązane z tym poznaniem kogoś: coś bardzo ważnego dla Jedi zostało ukradzione.

Amidala tylko się w niego wpatruje.

– To nie byłem ja! – zapewnia ją od razu Rycerz. – Ale to była tak jakby moja wina.

– Nie powinieneś poinformować o tym Rady? – pyta przyjaciółka, a mała zmarszczka niepokoju pojawia się na jej czole. – To brzmi… na coś ważnego, poważnego. Jestem pewna, że Mistrzowie byliby wyrozumiali.

Anakin głośno prycha.

– Mistrzowie obcięliby mi wszystkie kończyny, które jeszcze mam, a potem porzucili samego na śmierć na Tatooine, gdyby kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedzieli.

– To samo powiedziałeś ostatnim razem i wciąż wyglądasz na całkiem żywego.

– Cóż, tak, ale jestem przekonany, że Mace Windu _naprawdę rozważał_ zrobienie mi czegoś. Poza tym teraz jest znacznie gorzej. Nigdy nie mogą się o niczym dowiedzieć.

Dziewczyna wzdycha.

– W porządku. Czego potrzebujesz?

Anakin bierze głęboki wdech, nie wiedząc nawet jak wyrazić swoją wdzięczność, więc tylko chwyta rękę senator i lekko ją ściska, uśmiechając się. _Czego_ potrzebował? By to wszystko przestało się dziać, to na pewno, ale na to raczej nie mógł liczyć.

– Czasu – mówi. – I kryjówki przed Radą.

Padmé tylko kiwa głową i rozpościera ramiona, gestem obejmując cały apartament.

– Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

* * *

Skywalker zostaje w mieszkaniu Padmé do późnego popołudnia. Czas leci tak szybko, że prawie go nie zauważa. Spędza większość godzin w ciszy, po części rozmyślając, po części rozmawiając z Amidalą o jej senatorskich obowiązkach. Próbuje pomóc jej z napisaniem mowy, którą kobieta ma wygłosić przed Senatem, ale była królowa Naboo tylko śmieje się z każdej jego sugestii i przypomina mu o wszystkich sytuacjach, gdzie jego brak umiejętności dyplomatycznych wpędził ich w kłopoty – Anakin ma pewne przeczucie, że przyjaciółka nawet zrobiła na to specjalną listę. W pewnym momencie przychodzi również Threepio i tak się ekscytuje na widok chłopaka, że prawie upuszcza tacę z owocami, którą trzyma w rękach.

Otoczony przez znane mu twarze oraz spokojne, bezwarunkowe zrozumienie, Anakinowi wreszcie udaje się zrelaksować. Śmieje się ze skarg Threepio, lewituje owocami za pomocą Mocy tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że ma na to taką ochotę, uśmiecha się do Padmé. Czuje, że znowu może myśleć i już więcej nie ma ochoty rzucić się z najwyższego budynku na Coruscant.

Jednak nadszedł czas, by wrócić do bycia odpowiedzialnym.

Padmé przytula go na pożegnanie, przypominając mu, że jej drzwi zawsze stoją dla niego otworem. Chłopak zapewnia ją, że on też jest zawsze gotów jej pomóc, po czym rozdzielają się z życzliwymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

Anakin wraca do Świątyni z wysoko uniesioną głową. Przy głównym wejściu zastaje pięciu padawanów – macha do nich na powitanie i wyszczerza się, gdy zauważa wśród nich Ahsokę.

– Prowadzę dochodzenie, Smarku! – uprzedzą ją, zanim ta ma szansę, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Padawanka tylko wywraca oczami i mówi coś cicho pod nosem.

Anakin kieruje się prosto do swojego pokoju – kiedy był w mieszkaniu Padmé uświadomił sobie, że pozostawiony przez Lorda Sithów datapad oraz jego własny miecz świetlny mogą być kluczem do rozwiązania całej tej sprawy.

Brunet podnosi datapad, który – niestety – wciąż wyświetla napisaną przez Sitha notatkę.

_Do ponownego zobaczenia, Twój_ Mistrz _, Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_Mistrz._

Skywalker ledwo powstrzymuje się przed rzuceniem urządzenia prosto na posadzkę, gdy rumieniec zażenowania pojawia się na jego twarzy. Mistrz. Tak właśnie nazwał tego mężczyznę, z własnej woli, swoją własną niewyparzoną gębą. Świetnie. Wspomnienia ostatniej nocy próbują przedostać się do jego myśli raz jeszcze, ale Anakin naprawdę ich teraz nie potrzebuje, nawet jeśli są… dość przyjemne…

Chłopak bierze głęboki wdech i zastanawia się, czy Sith pozostawił dla niego jeszcze coś oprócz notatki. To, że podpisał się całym swoim imieniem, już jest dziwne. I że zostawił jego miecz świetlny. Jakby był to prezent albo przypomnienie. Albo… może wskazówka?

Anakin siada ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na brzegu łóżka i kładzie datapad na kolanach. Następnie zamyka oczy, próbując oczyścić swój umysł, skupić się na rytmie swojego oddechu, aż wszystko milknie, a jego myśli zaczynają od niego odpływać. Jedi ostrożnie nimi kieruje, prowadząc je na zewnątrz i delikatnie opuszczając swoje mentalne defensywy. Wyczuwa coś wokół siebie, w swoim pokoju, jakiś potężny ślad czyjejś obecności, i zaciska dłonie w pięści, powracając do siebie, do bezpiecznej przestrzeni swojego umysłu.

Wzdycha i potrząsa głową. Spokój. Jest spokojny. Da radę.

Raz jeszcze otwiera umysł na Moc i spogląda na datapad, ale – poza wspomnieniem Sitha piszącego notatkę – nie widzi nic specjalnego. Jednak jego miecz nosi ślady czegoś innego. Ucieczka, podróż, jakaś odległa wulkaniczna planeta, transport na Coruscant… ale to nie tego szuka, uświadamia sobie Rycerz, więc pozwala Mocy prowadzić go jeszcze dalej.

Dotyk Mocy na jego umyśle jest przyjemny, ciężki, znajomy, i jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Niski głos mamrocze coś do jego ucha, przemawiając w ostrym języku, którego nie rozumie, ale czuje, że wcale rozumieć nie musi. Ciemność zaczyna zbierać się wokół niego i jego głowa przechyla się na bok. Zatracenie się w niej byłoby takie łatwe, tak samo jak zapomnienie o wszystkim i po prostu… Ciemność mruczy z aprobatą, a pijackie wspomnienia znów powracają, odcinając go od wszystkiego innego. To nie jest tylko Moc, zdaje sobie sprawę Anakin, a panika zaczyna odciągać go od usypiającego ciepła ciemności. To jest…

Anakin gwałtownie wyrywa się z transu i otwiera oczy, bez chwili zwłoki podnosząc mury wokół swoich myśli i ciężko oddychając. Jak to się mogło stać? Jak ten cholerny Lord Sithów zdołał go dosięgnąć?

Brunet chowa głowę w trzęsących się dłoniach. Jedyne, co chce teraz zrobić, to wrócić do apartamentu Padmé, przeczekać tam cały ten koszmar i mieć nadzieję, że ktoś znajdzie ten hologram za niego oraz że połączenie, którego właśnie doświadczył, było tylko snem.

Ludzie, ostatnio chciał naprawdę wielu rzeczy.

– Weź się w garść, Anakinie Skywalkerze – szepcze do pustego pokoju.

Jego spojrzenie pada na urządzenie wciąż znajdujące się na jego nogach. Medytowanie nad datapadem niezbyt w obecnej chwili do niego przemawia, ale to nie oznacza, że tablet nie skrywa w sobie czegoś oprócz notatki. To po prostu urządzenie jak każde inne i być może sekret, który przed nim ukrywa, nie jest aż taki mistyczny w swojej naturze, jak chłopak na początku przepuszczał.

Ma zamiar przekopać datapad w poszukiwaniu jakiś zaszyfrowanych czy ukrytych wiadomości, ale gdy tylko zamyka notatkę zauważa, że pod nią jest zapisana jeszcze jedna. Anakin mruga – to z pewnością nie może być aż tak łatwe? Czujny, lecz wciąż ciekawy, otwiera plik.

To zestaw współrzędnych. Wyglądają jak Zewnętrze Rubieże.

I nawet nie były ukryte w żaden sposób. Lord Sithów chciał, aby Jedi je znalazł.

Jest późne popołudnie, gdy Anakin odwiedza Archiwa, by wyszukać współrzędne w bazie danych. I miał rację – współrzędne wskazywały na Zewnętrze Rubieże, a dokładniej na planetę w sektorze Atravis.

Kiedy Skywalker opuszcza bibliotekę, w jego głowie już formuje się plan. Przemyka się potajemnie do hangaru, wiedząc, że o tak później porze większość Jedi będzie prawdopodobnie w refektarzu, co jest mu bardzo na rękę. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć, a już w szczególności Rada. Wróci, zanim ktokolwiek się w ogóle zorientuje o jego nieobecności.

Okej, no dobra, _może_ jednak ktoś zauważy, że go nie ma. W końcu wybiera się do Zewnętrznych Rubieży i nawet jeśli będzie podróżował wyznaczonymi szlakami handlowymi, to podróż zajmie mu trochę czasu. Nie więcej niż dwa standardowe dni, myśli. Poleci tam, weźmie holokron i od razu wraca.

Ale poleci sam, naprawdę nie ma sensu wpakowywać w jego własny bałagan innych Jedi – zabierze ze sobą tylko Artoo.

– Hej, kolego – szepce do droida, gdy udaje mu się go znaleźć, a uradowany Artoo gwiżdże w odpowiedzi. Anakin szybko go ucisza i macha do niego ręką, dając mu znak, by wszedł na jeden z niestrzeżonych wahadłowców T-6. – Wybieramy się na przygodę – informuje droida, a ten znów popiskuje pytająco, choć tym razem odrobinę ciszej.

Udaje się im wejść na pokład wahadłowca bez alarmowania kogokolwiek. Skywalker mówi Artoo, by wprowadził współrzędne do systemu nawigacyjnego, a potem sam siada w fotelu pilota i z głębokim westchnięciem podrywa statek z ziemi. To będzie długi dzień.

Następny przystanek: Mustafar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notatki z oryginału**  
>  (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞


	4. Ten, w którym Anakin ląduje na jebanym odludziu, jego skopany tyłek zostaje mu podany na tacy, a potem jeszcze udaje mu się podjąć kilka nowych decyzji, które są jakimś cudem jeszcze gorsze od tych poprzednich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notatki z oryginału**  
>  „jebane odludzie” to totalnie poprawne wyrażenie, jeśli chodzi o Zewnętrzne Rubieże, i nikt mnie nie przekona, że jest inaczej.  
> tak jak zawsze, wciąż pozostaję absolutnie oczarowana waszymi pozytywnymi reakcjami. wspomniałam już, że was wszystkich kocham? bo kocham was naprawdę mocno i wasze komentarze dają mi życie, motywację oraz pomysły <3 <3 <3 a teraz, bez zbędnego gadania: miłego czytania tego popapranego rozdziału c:

Gdy wahadłowiec wreszcie opuszcza nadprzestrzeń, pierwsza myśl jaka przechodzi Anakinowi do głowy to to, że Mustafar jest miejscem bardzo pasującym Lordowi Sithów.

Nawet z tak daleka planeta niemalże wydaje się lśnić, a to wszystko dzięki ognistej lawie emitującej swoją własną jarzącą poświatą. Miejsce jest niebezpieczne, lecz fascynujące w najdziwniejszy możliwy sposób. Jest w nim pełne grozy piękno – przerażające, ale zniewalające oraz jasne, pomimo ciemności, która je otacza. Eksplozje wybuchają na powierzchni planety raz za razem, a oślepiające płomienie stanowią zagrożenie dla każdego nieostrożnego statku, który jest na tyle lekkomyślny, by się do nich zbliżyć.

Moc owija się i wibruje wokół całej planety, stanowiąc odległe echo straty oraz niewypowiedzianej żałoby i żalu – jakby wspomnienie czegoś, co nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

Im bliżej T-6 jest powierzchni ognistej planety, tym bardziej Anakin zaczyna wątpić w swoją decyzję o podróży tutaj. Kiedy opuszczał Świątynię był pewien, że podejmuje dobry wybór, jednak teraz jest wręcz gotów zawrócić się i uciec, póki wciąż może. Nie jest ani trochę przygotowany na to, czemu będzie musiał stawić czoło, gdy już wyląduje.

Nie ma pojęcia jaka jest dokładna lokalizacja kryjówki Sitha, ale ma przeczucie, że dokładnie wie, gdzie leci. Kieruje się w stronę jednej z platform do lądowania, która znajduje się przy czymś, co wygląda jak mała kopalnia. Wahadłowiec zaczyna sekwencję lądowania i chwilę później jest już na platformie. Anakin wyłącza silniki i ciężko wzdycha, pozwalając swojemu czołu na moment opaść na konsoletę.

Artoo podjeżdża do jego boku i wydaje kilka dociekliwych dźwięków.

– Nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie. Po prostu… pilnuj statku, okej? – Skywalker uśmiecha się do droida, a następnie zmusza się do podniesienia z fotelu pilota, przy okazji w roztargnieniu klepiąc astromecha po głowie. Ten w odpowiedzi znowu gwiżdże i uparcie tupie, chwiejąc się na boki. – Hej, wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, ale szybko wrócę. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Powinien powiedzieć Artoo, żeby skontaktował się ze Świątynią, jeżeli nie wróci, ale… Anakin potrząsa głową. _Wróci_ do Świątyni. Odzyska holokron, pokona Sitha, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, a potem stąd odleci.

Ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc nie ma zamiaru zginąć akurat na _Mustafarze._

Nie ma wątpliwości, że jego przybycie musiało zostać zauważone – Anakin wręcz oczekuje, że oddział komandosów-droidów wyskoczy wprost na niego, gdy tylko wytknie stopę poza wahadłowiec. Jednak nic go nie atakuje. Na końcu platformy jest tylko jedna, aż nazbyt znajoma postać przyodziana w czerń.

Brunet zwiją swoją cybernetyczną dłoń w pięść. To byłoby na tyle, jeśli chodzi o znalezienie holokronu niestrzeżonego.

Przez myśl przechodzi mu również, że już jednak wolałby droidy.

– Znów się spotykamy, młody Jedi! – woła do niego Sith lekkim, prawie że przyjaznym tonem. – Widzę, że udało ci się mnie znaleźć. To świetnie, że w końcu zdołałeś tu dotrzeć. – Na ustach mężczyzny tańczy mały, zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek i Anakin ma już tego po dziurki w nosie.

– Sithie – syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby, wkładając w to jedno słowo całą gotującą się w nim złość, i sięga po swój miecz świetlny, aktywując go bez zawahania. – Odpowiesz za swoje zbrodnie przed Zakonem Jedi i Republiką.

Lord Sithów cmoka językiem, a na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz rozczarowania.

– Myślałem, że mamy już ten etap za sobą.

– _Za_ _sobą_? Jesteś Lordem Sithów!

Złotooki tylko wzrusza ramionami, na nowo przybierając przebiegły uśmiech.

– Nie przeszkadzało ci to ostatnim razem, gdy się spotkaliśmy.

Anakin bierze głęboki wdech. To wszystko jest po prostu cwaną sztuczką, która ma na celu wytrącenie go z równowagi – nie da się znowu na to nabrać. Wykonuje krótki zamach swoim mieczem przed sobą, a niebieska barwa szumiącego ostrza wyraźnie odznacza się na szkarłatnym, lśniącym tle planety. Wszystko jest tu czerwone, mroczne i palące. Chłopak ma wrażenie, że to miejsce nie będzie po jego stronie.

– Gdzie jest holokron?

– Ja go mam, oczywiście.

– Oddaj go, a może pozwolę ci żyć – mówi Skywalker i nienawidzi siebie za to. Nienawidzi tego, że woli uniknąć starcia, że się go _boi_. Nie znosi tego, jak brew Sitha podjeżdża do góry w geście uprzejmego zaskoczenia, a on sam zaczyna zbliżać się powoli do Anakina, zrelaksowany i elegancki w każdym ruchu. Dzieli ich teraz tylko kilka kroków.

– _Może_ pozwolisz mi żyć? – powtarza mężczyzna szyderczym głosem. Jedi prawie zaczyna drżeć pod jego przenikliwym, intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Niech mnie, to takie uprzejme z twojej strony, Anakinie. Tak jakby nie było żadnej innej opcji. Zakładając, że uda ci się mnie jakoś pobić, co jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne, jesteś… w zasadzie zobowiązany, by na tym poprzestać.

– Co to ma niby znaczyć?

– Cóż, pozwoliłem odejść ci wolno… już ze dwa razy, a Sithowie nigdy nie są wylewni ze swoją łaską. W dodatku nie zabiłem nikogo w twojej drogiej Świątyni, mimo że mogłem. Och, to byłoby takie łatwe. Zaszlachtować Jedi, gdy są pogrążeni we śnie, i rzucić cień śmierci na ich nietykalną Świątynię. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. – Jego uśmiech staje się mroczniejszy, bardziej bezwzględny. – Jesteś mi winien życia ich wszystkich, Anakinie Skywalkerze, jak i swoje potrójnie; za te dwa razy, gdy cię oszczędziłem, oraz ten jeden, gdy mi się ofiarowałeś.

– Ja… Nie? – Głos Anakina wyraźnie drży. Ma wrażenie, że już przegrywa pojedynek, który się jeszcze nawet nie zaczął. – To tak nie działa. Wcale, że się nie ofiaro…

– Ależ tak, właśnie dokładnie to zrobiłeś, mój drogi uczniu – mówi Lord Sithów. W jego tonie słychać niebezpieczną nutę, a w oczach błyska coś dzikiego. – Nazwałeś mnie Mistrzem, zaprosiłeś do swojego umysłu, praktycznie mi się _oddałeś._ Gdybym był tylko trochę bardziej okrutny, choć nieco mniej rozsądny, wziąłbym cię za słowo i zmusił do bycia moim, dopóki nie zapomniałbyś wszystkiego, czym jesteś.

Karmazynowy pobłysk lawy oświetla Sitha, rzucając wyraźne cienie na jego twarz, gdy ten robi kolejny ostrożnie wymierzony krok do przodu. W oczach Anakina mężczyzna wygląda, jakby był wręcz zrobiony z nieprzeniknionego skupienia, z energii w najczystszej postaci, z czającego się tuż za rogiem niebezpieczeństwa, jarząc się jasno niczym wulkaniczne wybuchy za jego plecami, lecz wciąż mając to wszystko pod kontrolą i trzymając w ryzach niemalże z nonszalancją. Jest w nim coś nie z tego świata, coś kuszącego oraz niemożliwego do zignorowania w potędze jego mocy, nad którą panuje z taką łatwością. Włada nawet nad samym powietrzem, a Moc przysiaduje na jego ramieniu jak szaleńczy sęp – opanowany, lecz śmiertelnie niebezpieczny – otaczając mężczyznę płaszczem trzepoczących piór, dając mu skrzydła.

Anakin czuje, że powinien klęczeć przed nim, a nie próbować z nim walczyć.

– Ale nie tego chcę – kończy Lord Sithów, wypowiadając słowa głosem nieco cichszym od szeptu, ale mimo to zdanie dzwoni w uszach Anakina tak głośno, że jasnowłosy mógł je równie dobrze wykrzyczeć.

– Więc _czego_ chcesz w takim razie? – krzyczy Anakin, desperacko próbując zapanować nad gniewem, strachem oraz cholernym _podziwem_ będącymi o krok od zalania go.

_Ciebie_ , rozbrzmiewa niewyraźne echo w jego głowie, tak ciche, że chłopak wmawia sobie, że jest tylko iluzją.

– Szkolić cię – odpowiada Sith z dziwną szczerością obecną w głosie, na co Jedi zanosi się śmiechem.

– Zapomnij o tym, Sithie.

– Nie tak powinieneś się zwracać do swojego Mistrza.

– Nie jesteś… nie jesteś moim Mistrzem. _Na Moc¸_ to jest _powalone_. – Rycerz potrząsa głową i rozgląda się dookoła, dosłownie czekając na to, aż jakiś reporter holonetu wyskoczy zza wahadłowca i powie mu, że to wszystko jeden, wielki żart.

– Mistrzu, proszę – mówi bardzo powoli złotooki, a jego przedrzeźniający ton jest niepokojąco podobny do głosu Anakina. Wspomnienia słów zaczynają rozbrzmiewać mu w głowie i Skywalker nie może dłużej utrzymać ciężkiego spojrzenia Sitha i odwraca wzrok.

– No… okej, powiedziałem to, ale to nie był…

Lord Sithów znów wykrzywia brew.

– To nie tak! To… byłem _pijany,_ a ludzie czasami… robią takie rzeczy, dobra, to się… to się nie liczy. – Nawet dla niego cała ta wymówka brzmi po prostu żałośnie.

– Ach, nie wiedziałem.

Anakin wypuszcza z trudem powietrze z płuc, próbując się uspokoić i rozważyć swoje opcje. Może albo kontynuować tę rozmowę i umrzeć ze wstydu, albo może zaatakować swojego wroga. I pewnie umrzeć z dziurą w brzuchu zrobioną przez miecz świetlny, ale to jest akurat szczegół.

Wybór jest w zasadzie prosty.

Brunet robi salto w powietrzu, mając nadzieje na zaskoczenie Sitha, ale ten włącza swój własny miecz i jest gotów do walki jeszcze zanim Anakin uderza w niego z całą swoją siłą.

Mężczyzna odtrąca jego broń na bok, ale Anakin spodziewa się tego, widzi następny krok przeciwnika jeszcze zanim ten się dzieje. To Anakin jest tym, który go teraz unika, odskakuje do tyłu, nurkuje pod jego ostrzem i bez czekania wykonuje kolejny ogromny zamach. Lord Sithów unika ciosu, robiąc krok w bok tak szybko, że chłopak nie ma czasu, by przyciągnąć do siebie wciąż gnający miecz i zmienić jego kierunek. Zamiast tego wykorzystuje swój pęd, by zrobić pełen obrót – głupi i ryzykowny ruch, ale nie ma innego wyboru. Obraca się plecami do wroga na ułamek sekundy, nim przekręca swoją broń, kierując ją prosto na mężczyznę. Ich ostrza spotykają się w eksplozji iskier: błękit przeciw szkarłatowi; jasność przeciw ciemności; Jedi przeciw Sithowi. Powietrze śmierdzi błyskawicą oraz ogniem, a otaczająca platformę lawa obiecuje przeokropną śmierć dla tego, który przegra pojedynek.

Jest to próba siły – obaj trzymają swoje bronie w dwuręcznym uścisku, gdy wzajemnie na siebie naciskają. Ich ciała są blisko, wszystkie mięśnie są napięte do granic możliwości, a Moc wibruje dookoła nich w niskim, groźnym szumie.

– Cóż to za uroczy znak na twojej szyi, mój słodki uczniu – szepcze Lord Sithów niskim i miękkim jak jedwab głosem. Anakin prawie traci uchwyt na rękojeści swojego miecza i ledwo powstrzymuje Sitha przed zdominowaniem go, gdy musi zrobić krok w tył. – Pasuje ci. – Ich oczy krzyżują się nad śmiertelnym migotem ich kling, a Skywalker naprawdę nie lubi ciekawości, która gości w spojrzeniu przeciwnika.

Zbiera całą swoją siłę i odpycha się, zataczając wielki łuk mieczem, by zdobyć choć trochę bezpiecznej przestrzeni. Sith pozwala mu się odsunąć, po czym sam robi kilka kroków w tył, zwiększając tym odległość pomiędzy nimi, po czym dezaktywuje swój miecz.

– Więc poddajesz się? – Anakin krzyczy do niego, ściskając broń w niemalże bolesnym uścisku.

– Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. – Jasnowłosy podrzuca miecz do góry i łapie go, po czym powtarza ruch raz jeszcze, ani na moment nie przestając patrzeć w oczy Anakina. – Walka zakończy się twoją śmiercią, co będzie ogromną stratą dla każdego. Czy przypadkiem nie przyleciałeś tutaj, aby odzyskać holokron?

– Tak i to zrobię.

– Nie, nie zrobisz, chyba że mnie posłuchasz.

Usta chłopaka wykrzywiają się w pełnym złości geście. Sith tylko potrząsa głową i robi kolejny krok do tyłu, co tylko sprawia, że Anakin robi dwa do przodu, podnosząc i kierując na niego swój miecz.

– Przestań gadać i walcz!

– I znowu się zaczyna – przeciąga słowa mężczyzna, rozbawiony. – Wiesz, że mogę to wszystko wyczuć, tak? Strach, złość. Nie masz nad sobą żadnej kontroli. Jak to możliwe, że Rada Jedi nie trzyma cię skutego łańcuchami w ich ukochanej Świątyni? Jakim cudem w ogóle _kiedykolwiek_ spuszczają cię ze swojego wzroku, kiedy jesteś właśnie _taki_? Anakinie Skywalkerze, ty wręcz _błagasz_ Ciemną Stronę, by wzięła cię w swoje objęcia.

Anakin ma wrażenie, że całe to wzburzenie, które odczuwa, i wszystkie napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie zaraz dosłownie rozerwą go od środka.

– Ja nikogo nie błagam – syczy przez zęby.

Pełen wyższości uśmiech wypływa na twarz Sitha.

– Cóż, wyraźnie pamiętam…

Skywalker rzuca się na niego, a ich miecze ponownie się ze sobą zderzają, wymieniając uderzenia tak szybko, że są niemalże niewidoczne. Lord Sithów napotyka każdy jego atak w połowie drogi bez jakiejkolwiek pauzy czy zawahania, mogąc go bez problemu zmusić do cofnięcia się, jednak to Sith jest tym, który zaczyna iść do tyłu. Kilka kroków tu, kilka kroków tam – powoli ustępuje, nie pozwalając jednak żadnemu z ataków Anakina go dopaść.

Kierowali się w stronę kopalni, którą Rycerz widział podczas lądowania, i Anakin nie jest idiotą – doskonale wie, że gdzieś jest wiedziony. To, czego nie wie, to _dlaczego_. Póki co pozwala sobie tylko na bardzo nikłe połączenie z Mocą, lecz nie czuje przez nie żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, oprócz jasnej obecności mężczyzny, z którym walczy.

W końcu wkraczają do wąskiego korytarza, gdzie ich walka staje się znacznie bardziej zażarta. Anakin w porę się pochyla, by uniknąć ostrza Sitha, które właśnie wbiło się w ścianę, a gdzie jeszcze sekundę wcześniej był jego kark. Brunet próbuje przejechać mieczem po kolenie mężczyzny, jednak ten używa jednej ze ścian, by skoczyć nad Anakinem i za nim wylądować, po czym wymierza kopniaka w jego plecy i w ten sposób posyła go do innego, większego pomieszczenia przypominającego jakieś centrum kontroli. Nie żeby Anakin miał jak rozejrzeć się dookoła, gdy akurat leży na ziemi twarzą do dołu i żałuje każdej pojedynczej decyzji w swoim życiu.

Uświadomienie sobie, że Lord Sithów tylko sobie z nim pogrywa i mógłby go prawdopodobnie zabić w każdej sekundzie, nie jest niczym fajnym. Anakin w zasadzie nie może zrozumieć, czemu nie jest jeszcze martwy.

Sith zatrzymuje się tuż obok niego.

– Skończyłeś już? – pyta, zirytowany. – Z pewnością możesz zobaczyć, że to donikąd cię nie doprowadzi. Gdybyś tylko mnie _posłuchał_ …

Anakin przetacza się na bok i prosto w mężczyznę, który przez to zagranie momentalnie traci równowagę – chłopak to wykorzystuje i szybko podnosi się na nogi, odskakując od wroga, po czym włącza swój miecz i przyjmuje gotowość z dala od wciąż chwiejącego się Sitha.

– Anakin… – zaczyna złotooki, a zawód przenika przez jego silnie zaakcentowany głos, ale wtedy syczący dźwięk otwierających się drzwi przyciąga jego uwagę. Wzrok obu walczących odwraca się w stronę wejścia, by spojrzeć na osobę, która ma czelność przerywać ich pojedynek.

Anakin od razu rozpoznaje wchodzącą kobietę – tatuaże na jej twarzy, protekcjonalnie uniesione kąciki ust, leniwa pewność siebie w jej kroku oraz dwa miecze świetlne zawieszone u jej pasa.

To Asajj Ventress. Jeśli Rycerz myślał wcześniej, że był w tarapatach, to no, w obecnej chwili nie jest pewien, czy istnieje słowo, które mogłoby określić w czym jest _teraz._

W piekle, prawdopodobnie.

Lord Sithów prostuje się, momentalnie porzucając postawę bojową, i uśmiecha się do przybyłej. Ta odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, a potem patrzy na Anakina i z powrotem na Sitha.

– Co to ma być? – odzywa się, wskazując podbródkiem na Jedi.

– Ach, Ventress, moja droga, pozwól, że przedstawię ci Anakina Sky…

– Wiem, kim on jest, niestety – przerywa mu z rozbawieniem w ostrym tonie. – Wojna sprawia, że ostatnio jest coraz trudniej i trudniej uniknąć Jedi. Pytam, co on tu, u diabła, robi. – Urywa na chwilę, by spojrzeć na Anakina, po czym prycha. – Kenobi, proszę, nie mów mi, że sprowadziłeś go tutaj tylko po to, żeby…

– _Oczywiście_ , że nie, kochana. Ranisz mnie.

Ventress kręci głową z miną, która może być tylko opisana jako pełną czułości, a następnie podchodzi do Lorda Sithów i opiera się o jego ramię – widok ten wprawia Anakina w osłupienie. Właśnie widzi, jak Sith i stojąca po Ciemnej Stronie zabójczyni patrzą na siebie z czymś, co przypomina szczere uśmiechy, zachowując się przyjaźnie i ludzko, jakby nie zarabiali na życie mordowaniem i rujnowaniem żywotów innych ludzi. Skywalkerowi nie podoba się ten widok nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

A potem oboje odwracając się w jego stronę, co mu się podoba jeszcze mniej.

– Nie boję się was! – słyszy swój własny okrzyk, jednocześnie pragnąc, by jego chwyt na mieczu był trochę mniej niepewny, a jego cholerne, niewyparzone usta mogły się po prostu zamknąć, nim wpędzą go w jeszcze większe kłopoty, chociaż to chyba jest już niemożliwe na tym etapie. – Mogę nabić was oboje na mój miecz!

Sith tylko szeroko się uśmiecha.

– Słyszałaś to? – mruczy, a Ventress przekręca oczami i zaczyna się śmiać. – Może nabić nas oboje na swój miecz.

Anakin przełyka głośno ślinę i daje sobie mentalnego kopniaka za marny dobór słów. W porządku, tak, poszedł raz do łóżka z Lordem Sithów. Raz! Jeden _jedyny_ raz! Nie trzeba mu o tym przypominać co trzy sekundy, a już na pewno nie musi myśleć o przespaniu się z _dwójką jednocześnie_.

– Jesteś okropny, Kenobi. Patrz, co zrobiłeś. Biedny Skywalker teraz cały się rumieni.

Ton jej głosu jest pełen drwiny, jakby z niego szydziła, ale Anakin nie ma siły na więcej słownych przepychanek, więc po prostu zaciska zęby i czeka, uparcie wytrzymując spojrzenie kobiety, lecz ta jednak nawet nie wydaje się być tym przejęta. Ventress tylko znów potrząsa głową i lekko klepie Sitha po plecach, a po chwili odwraca się i kieruje w stronę innych drzwi, ziewając.

– Dobrej zabawy, mój drogi. I przestań się bawić swoim jedzeniem – rzuca przez ramię, a chłopak tylko patrzy się na nią jak ogłupiały, aż drzwi nie zamykają się z trzaskiem.

Po prostu _poszła sobie._ Ventress – najbardziej nikczemna zabójczyni Sithów, która nigdy nie waha się, by zaatakować – nie spróbowała go zabić czy choć dotknąć swojej broni, nawet nie zmarnowała czasu, by go zastraszyć. Tylko weszła, jakby ledwie go zauważyła i miała to totalnie gdzieś, a potem zniknęła.

Zagubione spojrzenie Anakina z powrotem pada na Lorda Sithów, który posyła mu kolejny uśmiech.

– Więc jak, skończyliśmy już czy dalej kontynuujemy?

Zamiast odpowiadać, Anakin tylko skacze do przodu w kolejnym ataku, będąc totalnie rozproszonym, zdezorientowanym i przytłoczonym sprzecznymi emocjami – czyli dokładnie tak, jak zaleciła Rada.

Słyszy tylko zmęczone westchnienie Sitha, nim ten szybko i zwinnie rozbraja go i posyła potykającego się pod ścianę.

Jedi odwraca się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę oraz swój miecz w jego dłoni. Chwilę później przeciwnik odrzuca mu broń.

– Mogłeś stracić dłoń. Znowu.

Anakin łapie odruchowo miecz, co zawdzięcza wyłącznie wyćwiczonemu odruchowi, bo jego mózg obecnie ma spore problemy z ogarnięciem całej sytuacji.

Lord Sithów właśnie go rozbroił, a następnie oddał mu jego miecz bez jakiegokolwiek powodu i brunet szczerze nie wie, jak na to zareagować. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że wciąż nie jest martwy, co jest prawdopodobnie dobrym znakiem.

Po raz kolejny aktywuje miecz, wpatrując się w swojego przeciwnika i próbując przewiedzieć jego następny krok. Obaj mężczyźni okrążają siebie nawzajem, wciąż znajdując się pośrodku pomieszczenia i obserwując ruchy tego drugiego – Anakin z brwiami zmarszczonymi w skupieniu, a Sith z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem.

Anakin atakuje, ale wszystko kończy się jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej. Wystarczy jeden wir czerwonej klingi, by Rycerzowi została wyrwana jego własna broń. Przez krótką chwilę Jedi stoi plecami do mężczyzny, nieuzbrojony i na jego łasce, zanim ten kopie go w tył jego kolana. Gdy Anakin syczy i odwraca się od niego, próbując odzyskać równowagę, paląca linia bólu nagle rozdziera jego plecy od lewego biodra aż po prawe ramię. Brunet ląduje na dłoniach i kolanach z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ciężko sapiąc.

– Musisz się bardziej postarać, mój drogi uczniu – mówi Lord Sithów rozczarowanym głosem.

– Nie jestem twoim uczniem – warczy Anakin, chcąc odsunąć się od przeciwnika, ale nie mogąc zmusić swojego ciała do ruchu. Ból opada na jego umysł jak szkarłatnie zabarwiona zasłona, przyćmiewając wszystko inne. Jego miecz jest mu ponownie odrzucony i Skywalker zaciska dłoń wokół rękojeści, prowadzony instynktem, ale nie ma energii, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej.

– Nie jesteś chyba w zbyt dobrej pozycji, by się teraz ze mną kłócić. – Mężczyzna powoli go okrąża, stawiając kroki w czarnych, skórzanych butach tuż na granicy linii jego wzroku. – Jesteś ranny. Pewnie przydałaby ci się również jakaś pomoc.

Złotooki klęka przed nim, ale Anakin nie może nawet zmusić się do uniesienia głowy. Wpatruje się tylko w posadzkę, a jego plecy pulsują w bólu, który zdaje się posyłać uczucie agonii do każdej komórki w jego ciele.

– Czy powiedziałeś Radzie, dokąd się udajesz? – Niski dźwięk głosu Sitha płynie przez jego uszy i z jakiegoś powodu jest jak hipnotyzująca boja, której trzyma się spanikowany umysł Anakina. – Nie, nie powiedziałeś. Głupie posunięcie. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, ta decyzja mogłaby cię kosztować twoje życie.

Skywalker zaciska zęby, z desperacją próbując zachować resztki skupienia i uwagi.

– Nie chcesz mnie zabić – mówi, a pomiędzy jego słowa wkrada się urywany oddech. Świadomość uzmysłowionego sobie faktu dryfuje gdzieś przyjemnie na brzegu jego myśli, choć jest tam totalnie nieproszona.

– Ustaliliśmy to już za pierwszym razem, gdy się spotkaliśmy. Nie jesteś dobry w słuchaniu. No nieważne. Chodź, postawimy cię na nogi.

Mężczyzna kładzie rękę na jego ramię, ale Anakin gwałtownie się od niego odsuwa, odnajdując w sobie resztki siły, i siada.

– Przyleciałem tu, by cię pojmać i odebrać holokron – powtarza już chyba po raz setny raz i Sith tylko potrząsa głową.

– Cóż, możesz zapomnieć o pojmaniu. Jednak co do holokronu… Mam dla ciebie ofertę. – Jasnowłosy wstaje, cały promienisty i przerażający, a jego złote oczy wpatrują się prosto w duszę chłopaka, który nie może poradzić nic innego i tylko przytakuje. – Z mojego punktu widzenia są trzy opcje na zakończenie tego wszystkiego. Opcja pierwsza: wyduszam z ciebie życie tu i teraz. Zabawne, ale odrobinę rozczarowujące i nikt na tym tak naprawdę nie skorzysta. Marne zakończenie, jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię. Opcja druga: zaciągasz swój ranny tyłek do wahadłowca i wracasz na Coruscant, pokonany i… być może bez miecza świetlnego. Dużo wstydu dla ciebie, ale nic dla mnie czy dla twojej Rady. Opcja trzecia… – Jego oczy błyskają czymś, co Anakinowi przypomina podekscytowanie. – Zostajesz tutaj. Na Mustafarze, ze mną, przez, powiedzmy… dwa standardowe tygodnie. Dni tutaj są dłuższe niż na Coruscant, więc będzie to w zasadzie dziesięć dni, lecz nie sekunda mniej. Dziesięć dni na moje szkolenie, dziesięć dni, byś… poczuł się lepiej, zgaduję. Jeśli… będziesz się zachowywał, to oddam ci holokron. Ot tak po prostu.

Instynkty Anakina mówią, by odmówił, by walczył z Sithem albo zginał, próbując. Ale jest ranny i słaby i… czy nie powinien najpierw myśleć, a dopiero potem działać, być jak Jedi i w ogóle? Więc Anakin rozważa z namysłem swoje opcje. Przyleciał tutaj, by odzyskać holokron, i wygląda na to, że jest tylko jeden sposób na osiągnięcie tego. I nie jest… nie jest to najgorsza opcja. Może nieść za sobą pełno zażenowania i wstydu, owszem, ale z tym może sobie poradzić. Już od kilku dni mu to doskonale wychodzi.

Anakin bierze głęboki wdech, zwilża usta, a potem spogląda w górę na Sitha.

– W porządku. – Słowa smakują jak krew, jak wulkaniczny popiół, który może zobaczyć za oknami budynku, w którym się znajdują. – Niech będzie. Dziesięć dni i pozwolisz mi odejść.

Lord Sithów uśmiecha się przeciągle.

– Masz moje słowo.

Skywalker od razu zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji, ale próbuje przekonać siebie, że może właśnie to powinien był zrobić. Że może to właśnie tak wygląda bycie odpowiedzialnym – Anakin serio nie ma pojęcia, w końcu nie jest zbyt odpowiedzialnym typem. Póki co, biorąc pod uwagę swoją raczej dosyć beznadziejną sytuację, jest w stanie zaakceptować to, że cokolwiek zaraz zrobi, jest właśnie tym, co Jedi uznaliby za dobry ruch.

Sith ponownie się do niego zbliża i wyciąga do niego rękę.

– Twój komunikator, poproszę. Byłoby naprawdę szkoda, gdyby Jedi dowiedzieli się, gdzie spędzasz swoje wakacje.

Rycerz wpatruje się w złote oczy mężczyzny, zły i pokonany, ale wie, że ten ma rację. Nie jest w odpowiedniej pozycji, by zacząć się kłócić czy walczyć. Już może ledwo siedzieć prosto – próba ataku prawdopodobnie by go zabiła.

Wręcza więc Sithowi urządzenie, a mężczyzna opuszcza je i miażdży pod obcasem swojego buta.

– Dobrze. A teraz twój miecz.

W jego stronę ponownie zostaje wysunięta ręka i Anakina przechodzą dreszcze. Jest coś przerażającego w sposobie, jakim palce mężczyzny wyciągają się do niego. Facet mógłby po prostu go znów rozbroić, wyrwać mu broń z jego ręki – Anakin jest zbyt słaby, by walczyć. Ale nie. W złotych oczach widać jakąś intencję, jakiś cel, i Skywalker wie, co ten błysk oznacza. To jednak nie zmienia tego, że nie ma teraz zbyt dużego wyboru.

_Ta broń jest twoim życiem,_ słyszy w głowie, gdy oddaje wygranemu miecz świetlny.

– Dobry chłopiec – chwali go Lord Sithów, posyłając mu kolejny uśmiech, którego Anakin nawet nie chce. – A teraz wstajemy. Pozbierajmy cię do kupy, zanim zemdlejesz.

Anakin nie chce mieć z tym wszystkim nic do czynienia, a jego zdezorientowane myśli zmieniają się w uparty sprzeciw. Nie chce być uleczonym, wszystko jest z nim w porządku, dzięki za troskę. I zdecydowanie może wstać o własnych siłach. Jest w połowie żałosnej próby podniesienia się na nogi, kiedy kolana w końcu się pod nim uginają i chłopak wpada prosto w ramiona Lorda Sithów.

– Naprawdę nie idzie ci dobrze – prycha mężczyzna, podtrzymując go jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga przemieszcza się na zranione plecy. – Pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

– Nie…

– Cicho. – Dłoń dotyka rany na jego plecach, ale zamiast kolejnego uderzenia bólu, którego spodziewa się Anakin, odczuwa nagłą ulgę, a paląca agonia jest powoli zastępowana przez uczucie _niebycia_ tak bardzo rannym, że nie może nawet przytomnie myśleć. Jedi oddycha ciężko, chwytając ramię mężczyzny z niemal obsesyjną siłą.

– Co robisz?

– A jak myślisz? Leczę cię na tyle, byś był w stanie dojść do medycentrum, które tu mamy, skoro podejrzewam, że nie pozwolisz mi się zanieść.

– Podejrzewasz słusznie – mamrocze brunet, opierając czoło o pierś Sitha.

Nie raz widział medyków Jedi przy pracy, ale to było inne, znacznie szybsze. Jeszcze sekundę temu był krok od stracenia przytomności, a teraz… teraz wciąż czuje aż za dużo bólu, tak, ale jest znacznie lepiej. Choć i tak już jest poza etapem niedowierzania. Po prostu zaakceptuje wszystko, co się z nim teraz stanie.

– Dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze raz – mówi z uśmiechem jasnowłosy, po czym ustawia się tak, że jedno z ramion Anakina jest przewieszone przez jego kark. Mężczyzna pomaga zrobić mu pierwszy krok.

Tylko dwa tygodnie, powtarza sobie Anakin pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami bólu pochodzącymi z jego rozdartych pleców. Dwa tygodnie. Dziesięć dni.

Uda mu się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notatki z oryginału**  
>  Git gud, Anakin
> 
> **Od tłumaczki**  
>  Następny rozdział jest trochę dłuższy niż poprzednie, więc pojawi się odrobinę później niż za tydzień, ale na pewno nie później niż za dwa. Ale jest na co czekać! Anakin może sobie gadać, ile tylko chce, że nie lubi swoich "wakacji", ale to bzdura, głupek po cichu je uwielbia, choć żyje w ciągłym strachu, że Ventress wepchnie go do lawy


	5. Ten, w którym mija pierwszy standardowy tydzień, a Anakin twierdzi, że wszystko jest do kitu, choć tak rzeczywiście nie myśli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notatki z oryginału**  
>  oooo mój boże ludzie jestem tak bardzo !!! nawet nie wiem co. Wewnętrznie niemalże ciągle krzyczę. Dziękuję wam tak _bardzo mocno_ za wszystkie wasze słowa, opinie, kudosy, wszystko, serio; to naprawdę motywuje mnie do dalszego pisania <3 pls nigdy nie przestawajcie z komentarzami, dzięki nim rosnę i kocham was wszystkich okej pa

Z jedną ręką przewieszoną przez ramiona Lorda Sithów, cholernie bolącymi plecami oraz głową generalnie niezainteresowaną jakimkolwiek myśleniem, Anakin przyłapuje się na zastanawianiu, jak on w ogóle kończy w takich sytuacjach. I jakim cudem robi to _non-stop._ Już myśli, że gorzej _zdecydowanie_ być nie może, lecz raz za razem jednak los udowadnia mu inaczej.

– Wszechświat lubi patrzeć, jak się z nim borykasz. – W głosie Sitha jest delikatny uśmiech, gdy ten przechyla głowę, by spojrzeć na Anakina. – Ale jego ciekawość nie jest okrutna. Uznaj siebie za szczęściarza.

– Nie… nie mam pojęcia, co ma to znaczyć – bełkocze chłopak, opierając się o mężczyznę, gdy czuje, że nogi zaraz się pod nim ugną.

Jest beznadziejnie. Po prostu istne piekło. Jest bezbronny, odsłonięty i ranny, a w dodatku wychodzi na to, że spędzi dwa cholerne tygodnie _pod opieką Sitha_. Każdy krok rozciąga jego poranione mięśnie i wydobywa z niego syk bólu, a on sam już nie może sobie przypomnieć, czemu się na to zgodził. Próbując uchronić się przed upadkiem, Anakin wzmacnia uścisk wokół ramion Lorda Sithów, zaciskając mocno palce i desperacko się trzymając. Ledwo kontrolowana złość buzuje w jego klatce, gdy spogląda prosto w złote oczy.

– Czy _musiałeś_ prawie że przeciąć moje plecy na pół, jeżeli chciałeś, żebym, no wiesz, przeżył i został? Serio pomyślałeś, że przechyli to moją opinię o tobie w pozytywną stronę? Czy to jakiś specjalny tor myślenia Sithów? Najpierw działaj, a dopiero potem ponownie zastanawiaj się nad swoimi głupimi pomysłami?

– Dla mnie to brzmi bardziej jak _twój_ sposób – odgryza się mężczyzna szybko i bez zawahania, jakby usłyszane słowa nawet do niego nie dotarły. – Już nazywasz siebie Sithem? Jestem taki dumny.

– Przestań gadać.

Sith chichocze, zatrzymując się przed jednymi z wielu podobnych do siebie drzwi w korytarzu, przez który szli. Drzwi odsuwają się z sykiem, gdy Sith przesuwa przed nimi ręką – Anakin wie, że Jedi uznaliby to za pokazowe i niepotrzebne użycie Mocy, ale takie coś akurat pasuje do jasnowłosego. Moc nagina się do jego woli z taką łatwością, bez żadnego protestu.

Medycentrum okazuje się być tylko małym pomieszczeniem z wystarczającą ilością miejsca dla pojedynczego łóżka, jakichś zapasów oraz droida medycznego, który stoi w trybie spoczynku w rogu pokoju.

Anakin krzywi się, kiedy Sith pomaga mu usiąść.

– Nie macie tu nawet zbiornika bacty?

Mężczyzna podchodzi do droida i aktywuje go, a potem spogląda na Anakina przez ramię.

– To nie tak, że umierasz – odpowiada, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa irytacja. – Uleczyłem cię, pamiętasz?

– Taaa, jak i _również_ to, że to przez ciebie potrzebowałem tego leczenia!

– Mogłem cię ranić znacznie bardziej.

Groźba wisi ciężko w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi, gdy złotooki przesuwa się, by oprzeć plecy o ścianę dokładnie naprzeciw Skywalkera, i krzyżuje ramiona.

Pokój jest tak mały, że gdyby Anakin wyciągnął dłoń, to by prawdopodobnie dotknął mężczyzny.

Nie żeby tego chciał.

Mają małą bitwę na spojrzenia, podczas gdy droid pomaga Anakinowi wydostać się z jego zrujnowanej tuniki i zaczyna pracować nad jego plecami. Kiedy wzrok Sitha zjeżdża w dół na jego odsłoniętą pierś, brunet zaczyna być niemal boleśnie świadomy tego, jak wygląda – cały pokryty w śladach zostawionymi przez te same usta, które uśmiechają się teraz do niego tak, jakby ich właściciel potrafił czytać w myślach. Co gorsza, nie jest to wspomnienie, którego Anakin obecnie potrzebuje w swoim umyśle, gdy akurat stoi twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną i próbuje nie umrzeć z zażenowania.

– Nie martw się – mówi Sith, przez co Anakin od razu zaczyna się martwić – mamy dużo zapasowych ubrań, z których możesz skorzystać. Myślę, że wyglądałbyś doskonale w czerni.

Chłopak zaciska dłonie w pięści, mocno owijając je wokół brzegu pryczy.

– Pasja oraz złość też do ciebie pasują, wiesz – kontynuuje złotooki w zamyśleniu. – Naprawdę szkoda, że odmawiasz spostrzeżenia tego, szkoda, że wciąż tak desperacko trzymasz się tych przemądrzałych, obłudnych nauk Jedi, których nawet w pełni nie rozumiesz. Mógłbym ci z tym pomóc. Musisz tylko poprosić.

– Idź do diabła.

Lord Sithów uśmiecha się i spogląda w bok w nieomal wstydliwym geście.

– Nie musisz decydować już teraz. Ale zastanów się nad tym. Jestem pewien, że nawet Jedi chcieliby, byś, hmm, przemyślał swoje opcje.

Anakin również odwraca wzrok, z trudem próbując przypomnieć sobie zasady, którymi kierował się przez połowę swojego życia, przypomnieć sobie Kodeks, przypomnieć sobie _cokolwiek._ Powinien być spokojny, tak? Nie czuje się spokojny. Bierze głęboki wdech i skupia się na plastrach bacty, które są teraz aplikowane na jego plecy, tym samym starając odepchnąć zdezorientowane emocje.

Może jeśli pomyśli o tym wszystkim, jakby był przetrzymywany tu jako więzień, jakby był zmuszany… ale nie jest. Zgodził się na to.

Mija kilka chwil w niekomfortowej ciszy, nim Anakin odważa się na zerknięcie w stronę Sitha. Ten przypatruje mu się ciekawsko z głową opartą o ścianę, czekając.

– Świątynia Jedi – odzywa się Skywalker, bo musi poznać prawdę, a skoro ma utknąć tu na dwa tygodnie, to równie dobrze może zacząć zadawać pytania już teraz. – To był twój plan od samego początku?

Zastanawia się, czy Sith wyłapał tę niemalże niewidoczną nutkę urazy w jego głosie, której nie mógł do końca wyeliminować. To śmieszne, że czuje się zdradzony. Oszustwo i zdrada to w końcu znaki rozpoznawcze Sithów, powinien był się domyśleć.

– Włamanie się do Archiwów? To był powód mojego przybycia na Coruscant. Jednak spotkanie ciebie? – Usta mężczyzny rozciągają się powoli w uśmiechu. – Nie chcę nazywać tego fartem, ale… z pewnością był to bardzo szczęśliwy przypadek.

– Ty…

– Niezwykle wspaniały zbieg okoliczności; prawie tak, jakby sama Moc chciała, by to się stało. To _ty_ wprowadziłeś mnie do Świątyni. Nie musiałem nawet kiwnąć palcem, gdy mnie tam _zaciągałeś,_ tak bardzo gorliwy, by…

– Przestań. Mówić.

Ten jednak tylko obdarował go kolejnym uśmieszkiem.

– I cóż, postanowiłem… wykorzystać okazję, powiedzmy. Ale… _ach,_ tak. Nie o to pytasz, czyż nie? Chcesz wiedzieć, czy moim planem było uwieść młodą, niewinną istotę i przekonać ją, by mi pomogła, a potem wymknąć się i wykonać resztę mojego nikczemnego planu bez żalu czy emocji. Pytasz, czy w ogóle się tobą przejmuję.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – momentalnie odpowiada Anakin, z całych sił ignorując sposób, w jaki jego wnętrze zdawało się rozbłysnąć po usłyszeniu słów, w równej mierze ciekawe, co zdenerwowane.

– Och, ale jednak obchodzi. – Lord Sithów robi długi krok do przodu i wstępuje w osobistą przestrzeń Jedi, a ten unosi głowę, ale się nie odsuwa, starając przekonać, cóż, głównie siebie, że się nie boi. – Wezwałem cię i przyleciałeś. Poprosiłem, byś został, i to zrobiłeś.

– Nie z twojego powodu.

– To się jeszcze okaże. Jednak odpowiadając na pytanie, które tak bardzo boisz się zadać: _chcę_ cię trenować i _chcę ciebie_ jako mojego ucznia. Zrób z tą informacją, co tylko pragniesz.

Droid medyczny nakłada ostatni z plastrów na plecy chłopaka, po czym usuwa się ponownie w kąt. Anakin marszczy nos, eksperymentalnie próbując rozciągnąć ramiona, i syczy, gdy ból znowu w niego uderza, lekko stłumiony, ale wciąż zdecydowanie odczuwalny. Chce schować twarz w dłoniach, ale to pewnie też będzie bolało, a w dodatku Sith stoi tak blisko niego, że czołem pewnie oparłoby się o jego pierś.

– Zostanie mi blizna – mamrocze do siebie, jakby potrzebował jeszcze jednego powodu do złości.

– Uznaj to za pamiątkę.

– Nie wydaje mi się. – Brunet ześlizguje się z łóżka i rozgląda dookoła, skupiając wzrok na wszystkim oprócz Sitha. – Co teraz?

– Zgaduję, że… możesz trochę odpocząć. Chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz spał.

Unikając kontaktu wzrokowego – w zasadzie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu – Anakin zaczyna iść w stronę drzwi i wychodzi na korytarz.

– Mogę iść sam, nic mi nie jest.

– Ależ oczywiście. Zobaczmy, ile uda ci się zrobić kroków, nim upadniesz i będę musiał cię nieść przez resztę drogi.

Chłopak zatrzymuje się, opierając ramię o ścianę. Wciąż go wszystko boli i naprawdę wolałby uniknąć dalszych kłopotliwych sytuacji, bo miał ich już zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Tydzień. Być może całe życie. Patrzy na Lorda Sithów, przewraca oczami i bez słowa unosi drugie ramię. Mężczyzna podchodzi bliżej, pozwalając mu ponownie objąć jego kark.

Korytarz wiedzie ich do obszernego salonu z wysokim, łukowatym sufitem oraz jedną ścianą całkowicie wykonaną z transparastali. Z zewnątrz miejsce wygląda jak kopalnia, lecz jego wnętrze przypomina bardziej elegancki apartament. Jest w nim ciemno, a przestrzeń jest głównie oświetlona czerwonym blaskiem wpadającym przez okno, choć na ścianach wiszą też stonowane lampy, ciągnące się jak żyły wypełnione złotem. Kremowe sofy stoją pośrodku pokoju, a krzesła otaczające znajdujący się w rogu stół tworzą atmosferę wygody oraz ciepła. Obsydianowa posadzka przypomina Anakinowi lawę, gdy ogień niewyraźnie przebłyskuje przez nieregularne pęknięcia – ciekawe, czy podłoga jest gorąca w dotyku.

Przechodzą przez salon i wkraczają do kolejnego ciemno oświetlonego korytarza. Dłoń Sitha jest ciepła oraz pokrzepiająca u jego boku i Anakin _nienawidzi_ tego _,_ nienawidzi _wszystkiego_ z tym związanego, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że nie ma prawa do nienawiści, przez co irytacja rośnie w nim jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że chce krzyczeć.

Logika Jedi niezbyt mu teraz wychodzi na dobre. U swego boku ma Lorda Sithów, delikatnie go obejmującego. Anakin jest półnagi, wkurzony i znajduje się na cholernej łasce mężczyzny. Jeżeli pozwoli sobie na nienawiść do niego, to emocje, których nie powinien nawet _mieć_ , całkowicie nim owładną, prowadząc go do Ciemnej Strony. Jeśli zdusi w sobie nienawiść… co mu wtedy pozostanie? Złość? Strach? _Pasja?_ Wszystkie te uczucia są zakazane. Współczucie? Dla Lorda Sithów? Raczej niewskazane.

_Chcę ciebie jako mojego ucznia_ , słyszy w myślach echo głosu jasnowłosego i potrząsa głową. Wkopał się w naprawdę niezłe bagno, tego jest pewien.

Prawie że na samym końcu korytarza znajdują się drzwi, które otwierają się pod kolejnym leniwym ruchem palców Sitha. Pokój, do którego wchodzą, ma proste łóżko z niskim stołem stojącym naprzeciwko, szafę, szerokie okno na jakże cudowny widok śmierci na zewnątrz, bo jakże by inaczej, oraz kolejne drzwi.

– To będzie twój pokój – mówi mu złotooki, kiedy Anakin wyplątuje się z uścisku i wchodzi do środka, sprawdzając tajemnicze drzwi. Odświeżacz.

– Mój pokój? – pyta Anakin, obracając się do gospodarza. To wygląda podejrzanie. Zbyt prosto. – Mój własny? Nie… nasz?

Oczy Sitha pobłyskują, gdy ten opiera się o framugę drzwi – ciemne światło nadaje jego rysom dziwnej miękkości, lecz i nowego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwa.

– _Chciałbyś_ , żeby był nasz?

Anakin otwiera usta, ale szybko je zamyka, bo głos Kenobiego z tym szczególnym akcentem, gładki niczym satyna, to _zdecydowanie za dużo_ , by mógł sobie z tym teraz poradzić. Chłopak przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok.

– Uch, nie, _nie._ Zdecydowanie nie – udaje mu się wydusić, choć jego głupie serce bije jak szalone.

– Cóż, skoro tak…

– W takim razie, gdzie jest _twój_ pokój? – znów odzywa się Skywalker, nim gryzie się w język. Co go to w ogóle obchodzi? Bo nie obchodzi go to ani odrobinę. Czemu w ogóle o to pyta?

– Chcesz małą wycieczkę po placówce?

– Nie. – Anakin siada niepewnie na łóżku, po części oczekując, że materac go połknie i wypluje prosto do lawy płynącej pod spodem. Co, ku jego zszokowaniu, się nie dzieje. Zapada krótka chwila ciszy, podczas której Anakin pozwala swoim myślom dryfować, dopóki sobie nagle o czymś nie przypomina i nie nabiera cicho powietrza. – Muszę wrócić do mojego statku.

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żebyś musiał.

– Muszę… coś z niego wziąć. – Coś. Kogoś. Zostawił tam Artoo totalnie samego i obiecał, że szybko wróci. Biedny droid pewnie umiera ze zmartwienia...

– Nie jesteś w stanie dojść do statku. Czego potrzebujesz? Przyniosę ci to.

– Jest tam… droid – przyznaje niechętnie Anakin. – Nie mogę go tam tak po prostu zostawić.

– Droid? Anakinie, nie bądź niepoważny.

– To przyjaciel!

– Och, niech Moc mnie trzyma. – Lord Sithów przewraca oczami, ale Anakin dalej uparcie się w niego wpatruję, aż ten w końcu wzdycha. – Niech będzie, powiem twojemu droidowi, że tu zostajesz. Starczy?

Rycerz czuje, że nie powinien prosić zirytowanego Lorda Sithów o nic więcej.

– Chyba tak.

– W takim razie nigdzie się nie ruszaj – rzuca mężczyzna przez ramię, a potem wychodzi, nie wysilając się nawet, by zamknąć drzwi.

Sprytna wiadomość. Nie trzyma Anakina pod kluczem, tylko grzecznie go _prosi_ , by został. Co Rycerz oczywiście zrobi. Jest ranny, nie ma możliwości ucieczki z planety, a poza tym nie ma nic lepszego do roboty. Pozwala sobie opaść na łóżko, chcąc nie chcąc zauważając, jak bardzo jest miękkie i wygodne, i wlepia wzrok w sufit.

Dziesięć dni. Dziesięć dni… czegokolwiek, co na niego czeka. Musi pamiętać, że robi to po to, by odzyskać holokron, bo inaczej już totalnie oszaleje. Myśli o Radzie oraz o tym, że zauważą jego zniknięcie raczej prędzej niż później. Jak bardzo wściekli będą tym razem? Nie będzie go przez ponad dwa tygodnie, bez żadnego kontaktu z kimkolwiek, ale przynajmniej odstawi holokron na miejsce. To uczciwa wymiana, prawda?

Ale wciąż pozostaje sprawa Lorda Sithów. Kenobiego. Anakin nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czego facet chce od niego; mężczyzna wkłada dziwnie wiele energii we wszystko, co robi – nieważne czy jest to walka, czy zwykła rozmowa. Sama jego obecność, jego aura jest tak bardzo wyrazista, tak bardzo odmienna, że Anakin nie potrafi utrzymać jej na bezpieczną odległość nawet pomimo swoich wysoko uniesionych tarcz.

Chłopak nie ma pojęcia, jak długo tak leży, nie robiąc nic i tylko pozwalając swoim myślom leniwie błądzić, lecz wtedy jakiś hałas dochodzący z korytarza przyciąga jego uwagę. Po chwili dociera do niego również zdenerwowany głos – czyżby to był Lord Sithów? – oraz jeszcze bardziej wkurzone popiskiwanie i Skywalker nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc ten znajomy dźwięk.

Siada prosto dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Artoo wjeżdża do pokoju, wypełniając urażonym szczebiotaniem ciszę. Kenobi wchodzi tuż za nim z brwiami ściągniętymi w irytacji.

– Twój cholerny droid jest naprawdę zadziorny – skarży się, patrząc na Anakina z wyrzutem, jakby to on był za to osobiście odpowiedzialny, co pewnie jest prawdą, ale Rycerzowi nie jest z tego powodu jakoś bardzo przykro. – Odmówił pozostania na statku, próbował _porazić mnie_ _prądem,_ a potem wykrzykiwał jakieś nonsensy w tym swoim droidowym języku, dopóki nie zgodziłem się mu pokazać, gdzie jesteś.

Anakin wybucha śmiechem i uspokajająco klepie droida po jego głowie, a przyjazny gest sprawia, że ten na chwilę przestaje pogwizdywać.

– Och, śmieszy cię to?

Brunet podnosi wzrok i spogląda na Kenobiego, na jego zdenerwowaną twarz, na skrzyżowane na piersi ramiona, na otaczającą go złość. Anakin czuje, jak na jego usta wypływa nieśmiały uśmiech.

– To jest wręcz przezabawne – odpowiada, mając nadzieję, że mina mężczyzny stanie się jeszcze bardziej urażona, co oczywiście się dzieje. Sith niemalże wygląda na obrażonego.

Artoo okręca się, by wydać kolejną porcję dźwięków, którą można byłoby przetłumaczyć na wiązankę przekleństw, i Anakin znowu się śmieje. Pochyla się do przodu, by złożyć ramiona na szczycie obudowy droida i lekko oprzeć podbródek na skrzyżowanych dłoniach, przez co Artoo cichutko popiskuje.

Anakin wpatruje się w Kenobiego, który odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, wyraźnie rozdarty pomiędzy byciem złym na droida a, no cóż, niebyciem złym na Skywalkera. W pokoju panuje dziwna atmosfera ciepła, zrelaksowania, bliskości i prawie… zażyłości?

– Więc, uch, co z tymi zapasowymi ubraniami? – pyta chłopak głównie po to, by powstrzymać się przed zbytnim rozmyślaniem. – Wolałbym raczej nie wałęsać się półnagi przez dwa tygodnie.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

– _Kenobi_. – Jest to próba ostrzeżenia, ale niemalże żartobliwa, pełna zaciekawienia. Czy może go tak nazywać? Czy ma prawo odpyskować? Lubi to, jak swobodnie spłynęło mu z ust imię mężczyzny, jak dobrze brzmiało. _Odważnie._ Zdecydowanie lepiej niż bezosobowe nazywanie go Sithem.

Złotooki w odpowiedzi posyła mu leniwy uśmiech.

– W porządku, w porządku. Mogę ci je przynieść albo możesz przejść się ze mną, by je wziąć.

– Och, więc nie byłem w stanie pójść sam do statku, ale już nagle mogę sobie chodzić po tym miejscu, tak?

– Dokładnie tak.

Anakin już otwiera usta, gotów powiedzieć, że jakoś go to nie zaskakuje i uśmiechnąć się do mężczyzny, ale zamiera, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. To _Lord Sithów,_ przypomina sobie, gdy uczucie paniki znów się pojawia. Lord Sithów, przestępca, morderca, a na szczycie tego wszystkiego jeszcze zdrajca Zakonu Jedi – wszystko, czemu Anakin powinien się sprzeciwiać.

Nie może pozwalać sobie na tak swawolne i przyjazne relacje z tym człowiekiem wyłącznie dlatego, że jego krwisty miecz świetlny nie jest zapalony i w ten sposób nie może mu przypomnieć z kim rozmawia, ani dlatego, że złoto w jego oczach trochę przygasło i Anakin prawie go nie widzi.

Nie ma żadnych wymówek. Facet pozostaje Lordem Sithów i Anakin nie może o tym zapominać.

Jedi odchyla się do tyłu i odwraca wzrok, zamykając w sobie cały humor oraz ciepło, a uśmiech, który tańczył na jego ustach, umiera.

– W takim wypadku byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mógł mi coś przynieść – odpiera, ostrożnie przybierając chłodniejszy ton. Artoo od razu wyczuwa zmianę nastroju i dorzuca od siebie serię obraźliwych dźwięków.

Kenobi wciąga powoli powietrze.

– Rozumiem. Zostawię ci potem ubrania na progu. I prześpij się trochę, potrzebujemy cię szybko zdrowego.

Mężczyzna opuszcza pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Anakin ponownie klepie nieobecnym gestem Artoo po głowie.

**–** No więc no, wpakowałem nas w niezłe tarapaty, stary. – Droid popiskuje w pytaniu. – Nie, musimy zostać. I nie możemy skontaktować się z Radą Jedi. Ale wszystko będzie dobrze. A co myślisz o nim? – Artoo odpowiada serią agresywnych dźwięków i kołysze się na boki. – Taaak, mi też się nie wydaje, żeby cię polubił. – Pojedyncze gwizdnięcie. _Dobrze_. Anakin się śmieje. – To tylko dwa tygodnie. Damy radę.

* * *

To łóżko jest zdecydowanie wygodniejsze niż to w jego sypialni w Świątyni Jedi.

Anakin wyrzuca myśl z głowy w tej samej chwili, w której się ona pojawia – nie musi utożsamiać tego miejsca z niczym pozytywnym, choć jest mu tak przyjemnie ciepło, pościel jest taka miękka, a czerwony blask lawy na zewnątrz jest... prawie kojący. Nie może nawet przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze spał.

Dni na Mustafarze są dłuższe niż te na Coruscant. Powoli mrugając, by odgonić sen i usiąść prosto, Anakin uświadamia sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, ile minęło czasu od momentu jego zaśnięcia; w zasadzie nie pamięta nawet zaśnięcia samego w sobie. Artoo tylko wydaje krótkie dźwięki powitania, gdy chłopak rozgląda się po pokoju w zdezorientowaniu, wciąż na wpół śpiący.

– Och, teraz do mnie się odzywasz? Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie pozwolił mi zasnąć! – Droid nie waha się z odpowiedzą, brzmiąc na wielce urażonego. – Okej, tak, _może_ potrzebowałem odpocząć, ale… – Kolejna seria rozdrażnionego świergotania. – Tak, ale… – Artoo obraca swoją głowę dookoła i wydaje jeszcze głośniejsze dźwięki, niebezpiecznie bliskie krzyku. Rycerz unosi ręce do góry w obronnym geście. – W porządku, _w porządku_ , potrzebowałem snu, ty trzymałeś wartę, nic złego się nie stało. Okej. Masz rację. Dziękuję.

Droid kołysze się na boki i triumfalnie gwiżdże, gdy Anakin wytacza się z łóżka ze stęknięciem.

Rycerz stara się trzymać swojej porannej rutyny ze Świątyni; im mniej rzeczy jest zmienionych, tym lepiej dla niego i jego zdrowia psychicznego. Rozciąga się, pod nosem przeklinając swoje poharatane plecy, przebiera się w ubrania, które pozostawił dla niego Lord Sithów, a potem rzuca sceptyczne spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jeśli nie licząc czarnych, nieznanych szat, to wygląda normalnie. Tylko kolejny dzień z życia Jedi, myśli oschle.

Gdy idzie tak korytarzem prowadzącym do głównego salonu, mimowolnie zastanawia się, czego tak w ogóle się teraz od niego oczekuje. Czy powinien poszukać Lorda Sithów? A może poczekać, aż to on sam do niego przyjdzie? Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju tylko dlatego, że jest głodny, albo przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczy, a poza tym musi ostrożnie poddać ocenie całą tę sytuację, bo tak nakazują nauki Jedi i w ogóle. Ciekawość nie miała z tym nic a nic wspólnego.

Anakin wchodzi do salonu i czuje, że cała jego pewność siebie ulatuje jak powietrze.

Kenobi i Ventress siedzą przy stole w kącie, wygodnie wyciągnięci na swoich krzesłach, jedząc coś i… śmiejąc się? Skywalker od razu obraca się na pięcie i postanawia uciec do swojego względnie bezpiecznego pokoju, nim ktokolwiek go zauważy. Jest ledwo gotów na kolejne spotkanie z Kenobim, ale _takie coś_ nawet nie wchodzi w grę, czymkolwiek _to coś_ jest.

Jednak Sith właśnie wybiera ten moment na odwrócenie się i pomachanie mu.

– Ach, Anakin, wstałeś już! Chodź, usiądź z nami. Właśnie jemy śniadanie.

To wszystko brzmi niemalże podejrzanie normalnie i Anakin – mając uzasadnione wątpliwości wobec oferty mężczyzny, tak jak zawsze, zresztą – nie rusza się z miejsca. Również spoglądająca na niego znad ramienia Sitha Ventress nie ułatwia mu zadania, wpatrując się w niego, jakby miała zamiar rozszarpać mu gardło gołymi rękoma, jeśli ten tylko zrobi najmniejszy krok w kierunku stołu.

– Chyba sobie odpuszczę – odpowiada, starając się utrzymać obojętny ton głosu.

– No już, Anakinie. Chyba że potrzebujesz z tym mojej pomocy.

– Po _mocy? –_ Chłopak nie może powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu, który ni stąd, ni zowąd nagle ciśnie mu się na usta. – Pomóc Mocą? To jakaś gra słów?

Zarówno Kenobi, jak i Ventress lekko chichoczą, przez co Jedi naprawdę nie wie, jak na to zareagować. Złotooki przywołuje go jeszcze raz do stołu i ten waha się, ale w końcu zaczyna iść, choć przez cały czas ma wzrok utkwiony w Ventress.

– Jesteś tego świadom, Skywalker, że cię nie zjem, prawda? – mówi kobieta, obserwując go prawie tak samo intensywnie jak on ją, choć z jakiegoś powodu brzmi na znacznie bardziej rozbawioną. – Tak długo, jak nie jesteś zagrożeniem lub przeszkodą, a bądźmy szczerzy, nie jesteś, a już w szczególności nie tutaj, to mam gdzieś ciebie oraz twoją obecność tu i… i w zasadzie gdziekolwiek indziej.

Anakin nie może zdecydować, czy jest tym stwierdzeniem pocieszony, czy urażony, ale postanawia nad tym nie gdybać.

Naprzeciw jednego z wolnych krzeseł stoi pusty talerz. Czyżby był dla niego?

– No usiądźże już, Skywalker. To tylko śniadanie, na litość Mocy. Nie musisz odstawiać takiego teatru przy każdej najmniejszej czynności, wiesz – droczy się z nim zabójczyni. Anakin dalej się w nią wpatruje, ale zaraz odwraca wzrok, by spojrzeć na Kenobiego.

– Czy jedzenie jest zatrute? – pyta mężczyzny, a Ventress prawie zakrztusza się swoim piciem.

– Zatrute? Anakinie, czemu miałoby być zatrute?

– Ponieważ jesteś Lordem Sithów, a Lordowie Sithów…

– Nie jedzą śniadań? – wcina się kobieta, uśmiechając się ironicznie, jednocześnie ścinając go wzrokiem. – Nie pozwalają jeść swoim gościom, o ile nie chcą ich otruć? Nie śpią, nie śmieją się lub nie rozmawiają i tylko spędzają cały swój czas na mordowaniu małych dzieci oraz niszczeniu planet? Skywalker, z tobą coś jest naprawdę nie tak.

– Cóż, Ventress ma rację – przyznaje mężczyzna i wygląda, jakby próbował się nie uśmiechnąć, lecz przegrywał tę bitwę.

Anakin, zmieszany i zły, wodzi wzrokiem pomiędzy dwójką jedzącą śniadanie, dochodząc do wniosku, że Sith oraz zabójczyni najwidoczniej zabiegają o rolę jego całkowicie spersonalizowanego chodzącego koszmaru. Brunet potrząsa głową, chwytając pusty talerz, i nakłada sobie jedzenia, które nie wygląda, jakby miało niespodziewanie się ożywić i spróbować go zabić, gdy tylko je przełknie, a następnie przechodzi powoli przez pomieszczenie i siada na jednej ze sof.

Szybciej uda się do piekła, niż usiądzie przy jednym stole ze swoimi wrogami i będzie udawać, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Bo mu to przeszkadza i nie ma nawet sposobu – i mówi to z głębi serca – żeby opisać jak _bardzo_.

– Poważnie? – woła za nim zirytowany Kenobi, kiedy Anakin siada do nich plecami.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go tu przyciągnąłeś – oznajmia Ventress.

– Czy mogłabyś może _nie_ rozmawiać o mnie, jakbym nie był z tobą w tym samym pomieszczeniu? – odpowiada Jedi, choć nawet nie zaszczyca jej spojrzeniem.

– Nie siedzisz przy stole, Skywalker, więc cię ignoruję. I właśnie – kontynuuje kobieta rozbawionym głosem – nie mogę uwierzyć, że go tu przyciągnąłeś.

Anakin w końcu odwraca się, by spojrzeć na nią z niedowierzaniem, a uśmieszek, który od niej dostaje, oraz pełen złośliwości wyraz twarzy jasno świadczą o rzucanym wyzwaniu. To oczywiste, że kobieta próbuje go specjalnie wkurzyć, ale Anakin jest od niej lepszy. Jeśli ona może go ignorować, to on może ignorować ją.

– Czy ona tu mieszka? – pyta Kenobiego, wskazując widelcem na rywalkę.

– Masz zamiar go tu zatrzymać? – znów odzywa się Ventress, kopiując ton Anakina i unosząc w jego kierunku brwi.

Kenobi potrząsa głową.

– Możecie też po prostu ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. – Mężczyzna przez cały czas zerka na ich dwójkę z czułością w oczach; chociaż on jeden dobrze się bawi.

– Albo możemy tego nie robić – odpowiada od razu Anakin, a Ventress potakuje w zgodzie. Kenobi przewraca oczami i wymienia znaczące spojrzenie z przyjaciółką.

Sith i zabójczyni zostawiają go w spokoju, zaczynając rozmawiać o czymś, co chłopaka w ogóle nie interesuje. Przez jakiś czas ich obserwuje, ale szybko się obraca, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

Nie jest pewien, dlaczego jego głowa decyduje, że ten szczególny moment jest odpowiednią chwilą, by w końcu sobie przypomnieć skąd zna Kenobiego. Wspomnienie nie jest aż takie szokujące, jak się spodziewał, że będzie – to dosyć zabawne, że nie przypomniał sobie niczego wcześniej. Na Moc, on go już nawet wcześniej spotkał.

Nim Anakin został uczniem Qui-Gona, jego mistrz miał innego padawana: Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Anakin niejasno pamięta mężczyznę pasowanego na Rycerza na Naboo po tym, jak uratował Qui-Gona przed śmiercią z ręki Dartha Maula, wygrywając walkę z Sithem i wychodząc z niej bez szwanku. _Zabójca Sitha_ , szeptano za jego plecami w podziwie. Było to jednak ponad dziesięć lat temu, a Anakin ma tendencję do zapominania o ludziach, o których się nie troszczy.

Jednak chłopak ma wrażenie, że tym razem zapomnienie o mężczyźnie będzie znacznie trudniejszym zadaniem do wykonania.

Znów zerka do tyłu na Kenobiego i Ventress, którzy toczą ożywioną dyskusję na temat tego, czy ich droid kuchenny potrzebuje przekalibrowania, czy też nie.

Nigdy nie sądził, że ktoś może czuć się aż tak zagubionym jak on teraz.

* * *

Anakin jest pewien, że śni.

Na płatku swojego ucha czuje czyjeś zęby, brutalny, przebiegły uśmiech przyciska się do jego szyi, jakby tam właśnie miał swoje miejsce, a jakiś palec przebiega po bliźnie na jego plecach, wywołując dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

_Patrz, jak daleko zaszedłeś; Moco, już jestem tak z ciebie dumny_. Anakin zamyka oczy, wsłuchując się w ciche pochwały, w wyszeptywane obietnice wdzięczności oraz oddania. _Co tylko pragniesz, mój słodki uczniu. Podaruję ci całą galaktykę, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz._

Gorący oddech owiewa jego ucho, a głos, tak przyjemny, błogi i kuszący, nuci w jego umyśle, śpiewając _Jesteś mój_ , roznosząc echa swoich słów po całym jego ciele. Anakin kiwa głową. Oczywiście, że jest; odszeptuje krótkie _Tak_ i głos pomrukuje w odpowiedzi.

_Daj mi na siebie spojrzeć_ , mówi głos i Anakin mruga, patrząc w złote oczy typowe dla Sithów, ale… to jego własna twarz, jego własne oczy. Patrzy na samego siebie, ale widok nie jest niepokojący. Uśmiecha się i to samo robi jego odbicie. Ktoś przeciąga dłonie w górę i w dół jego boków, całując jego szyję, drapiąc brodą jego skórę, a rozwichrzone włosy muskają jego ramię.

Kiedy Anakin sięga po swój miecz świetlny, ten rozbłyska szkarłatem, śmiercionośnym i zachwycającym. Brunet zatacza nim łuk, ale potem pozwala mu opaść, by móc w końcu obrócić się i spojrzeć na stojącego za nim człowieka. Lorda Sithów. Kenobiego. Mistrza.

Anakin miażdży jego usta w pocałunku, pchając go do tyłu na miękkie poduszki, i wzdycha z zadowoleniem, kiedy ramiona mężczyzny obejmują jego plecy i przyciągają go bliżej. Ich ciała są przyciśnięte do siebie, usta znajdują siebie nawzajem, poruszając się leniwie i niedbale, a owinięta wokół nich ciemność jest tak głęboka i intensywna…

Do jego uszu dociera odległe piszczenie i Anakin otwiera oczy.

Jest sam w ciemnościach, _bardzo_ rozgrzany, a jego serce bije zdecydowanie za szybko, pomimo iż próbuje się uspokoić. To był sen, tego jest przynajmniej pewien. Pewność tego faktu jest już znaczącym postępem, porównując do ostatniego razu, gdy myślał, że śni. Ale wciąż, co za absurdalna fantazja teraz mu się…

Zaalarmowane dźwięki uzmysławiają mu, co go obudziło.

– Nie, nic mi nie jest – Skywalker zapewnia Artoo, który stoi u boku łóżka, lecz droid wciąż nie odpuszcza. – Koszmar? Nie, nie… nie nazwałbym tak tego. – Anakin śmieje się nerwowo. – Ale dzięki, że mnie obudziłeś.

Artoo ćwierka z uprzejmością i odjeżdża w kąt pokoju, który chyba uznał za swoje lokum. Chłopak ma nadzieję, że droid nie nudzi się zbytnio. Koniec końców to on zaciągnął tu tego biedaka, nie dając mu za wiele do roboty. Czy droidy w ogóle mogą się nudzić? Będzie musiał kiedyś zapytać o to Artoo.

Jednak w chwili obecnej Skywalker czuje, że potrzebuje naprawdę długiego spaceru. I tak nie ma takiej opcji, żeby zasnął bez przeszkód po _takim_ śnie. Zarzuca sobie na ramiona długą pelerynę z kapturem – dar Kenobiego, oczywiście – i naprawdę nie chce mieć z niej jakiegokolwiek pożytku, ale materiał jest _bardzo_ przyjemny w dotyku. Brunet otwiera drzwi i zaczyna kierować się w stronę salonu, mając nadzieję, że nie zastanie tam nikogo o tak późnej porze.

Pokój rzeczywiście okazuje się być pusty, oświetlony tylko przez bulgoczącą na zewnątrz lawę. Posadzka jest przyjemnie ciepła pod jego gołymi stopami i chłopak pozwala sobie na mały uśmiech przez to doznanie. Idzie powoli w stronę transparistalowej ściany i zatrzymuje się tuż przed nią, a potem wzdycha i siada na podłogę ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Z zaskoczeniem uświadamia sobie, że… jest nieomal wdzięczny, że jest tutaj, w samym środku niczego na Mustafarze, zamiast w Świątyni Jedi. Czuje się tu dziwnie bezpieczny, choć minęły tylko trzy dni i jest to prawdopodobnie ostatnie miejsce, w którym czuć bezpieczny się powinien. Zawsze jest tu ciepło, ale nie w nieprzyjemny sposób – przypomina mu to o Tatooine, o tych rzadkich dniach, kiedy pogoda była całkiem przyzwoita, żadne burze piaskowe nie szalały i nie trzeba było się niczym martwić.

Jednak nie chodzi tylko o ognisty klimat planety. Anakin jest w zasadzie przekonany, że obecność Kenobiego jest również związana z tym uczuciem ciepła i... Zatrzymuje pociąg myśli gnający po jego głowie, nim ten ma szansę zmienić się w coś, czym nie powinien być. Zdecydowanie nie musi rozmyślać o Kenobim oraz cieple po tym cholernym śnie, który przed chwilą miał.

I co to _było_ , tak poza tym? Czy jego podświadomość uznawała to teraz za jakiś rodzaj żartu? Czy może to Moc próbowała być zabawna? Ten facet jest Lordem Sithów. _Lordem. Sithów_. Prawie niemożliwie przystojnym Lordem Sithów, tak, ale to akurat nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia. Jedi nie powinni mieć takich myśli, nie powinni... Och, na Moc. Najlepiej by było, gdyby całkowicie przestał myśleć, skoro doprowadza go to tylko do przytłaczających snów oraz zawstydzających myśli.

Anakin wzdycha, a zmęczenie zalewa jego umysł ciężkimi falami. Może medytacja by pomogła. Nigdy nie był jej fanem, ale być może byłaby w stanie choć trochę go uspokoić, pomóc mu ogarnąć jego myśli. Rycerz robi wdech, metodycznie zaczynając wyrzucać wszystkie pogmatwane myśli z głowy, jedna po drugiej. Skupia się na cieple oraz czerwonym blasku, który jakimś sposobem przenika do jego świadomości nawet pomimo zamkniętych powiek.

Jego oddech w końcu mniej lub bardziej się wyrównuje, a myśli zaczynają swobodnie wędrować, jak to mają zwykle w zwyczaju. Jego umysł od razu wpada na Ventress i Kenobiego, ale o ile ona trzyma siebie w ukryciu, opanowaną, tak on jest... wszędzie. Anakin obserwuje z ciekawością sposób, w jaki wszystko w budynku wydaje się być przesiąknięte jego obecnością. Przygląda się też samemu mężczyźnie, który jest jasnym punktem pośrodku tego wszystkiego, tak samo przyciągający jak zawsze. Sądząc po jego pełnej spokoju sygnaturze w Mocy, jasnowłosy jest teraz pogrążony w śnie.

Skywalker nie ma pojęcia, czemu po prostu nie odrywa się od niego i nie ucieka, a zamiast tego pozwala swoim myślom popłynąć jeszcze bliżej w kierunku Kenobiego, a potem otwiera się i niepewnie ociera się o jego umysł. Mówi sobie, że to tylko próba wyczucia lokalizacji holokronu, choć wie, że nie jest to prawdziwy powód. Anakin chce go zrozumieć – nie wie, czy powinien tego rzeczywiście chcieć, co jednak niczego nie zmienia. Chce dowiedzieć się, czemu Kenobi upiera się na zatrzymaniu go tutaj, czemu traktuje go w taki sposób, w jaki traktuje, czemu to wszystko w ogóle się dzieje; jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie byłoby lepsze niż to uczucie niepewności.

Nie ma jednak żadnej odpowiedzi w Mocy, tylko dziwnie znajomy umysł Kenobiego, który przyciąga do siebie Anakina z coraz większą siłą, pomimo iż chłopak doskonale wie, że to okropny pomysł. Kiedy wreszcie wycofuje się do siebie i na nowo unosi tarcze, niemalże wydaje przy tym westchnienie pełne ubolewania.

Nie jest ani o krok bliżej zrozumienia czegokolwiek.

* * *

To przerażające jak szybko Anakin przyzwyczaja się do życia na Mustafarze pod kontrolą Lorda Sithów. Tutaj przynajmniej nie musi wysłuchiwać bredzenia Rady, a los galaktyki chociaż ten jeden raz nie spoczywa na jego ramionach. Cóż, wciąż jest kwestia holokronu, ale sposób w jaki radzi sobie akurat z tym problemem jest na tyle pasywny, że nie musi zbyt dużo o nim myśleć.

Doskonale wie, że nie powinien się czuć, jakby był na wakacjach, ale gdy tak się wyciąga na swojej ulubionej sofie w salonie i pozwala plątać myślom bez celu, naprawdę nie potrafi się tym przejmować. Niech Moc ma go w opiece – minęło tylko, ile, kilka dni, a już ma swoją ulubioną kanapę; to zdecydowanie o czymś świadczy, ale nad tym brunet tym bardziej nie chce rozmyślać.

– Tęsknisz za nim czasami? – Głos Kenobiego wydobywa chłopaka z jego leniwej popołudniowej drzemki. Anakin podnosi wzrok na mężczyznę, mrugając ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Hmm?

– Za Qui-Gonem. – Kenobi podaje mu kubek, który zostaje niechętnie zaakceptowany, a potem siada na sofie naprzeciwko niego, rozkładając się na niej wygodnie, podczas gdy Anakin bierze łyk napoju. Herbata. Heh. – Tęsknisz za nim? W końcu był twoim Mistrzem.

Anakin odwraca wzrok, a uśpiony wcześniej ból na nowo owija się wokół jego serca. Pamięta Yodę oraz Mace’a Windu, przypominających mu o Kodeksie Jedi. Powiedzieli mu, że Qui-Gon stał się jednym z Mocą, że chłopak nie powinien poddawać się swoim emocjom albo być w żałobie tylko dlatego, że jego Mistrz… nie żyje. _Nie ma śmierci – jest Moc_.

– Jasne, że za nim tęsknię – przyznaje cicho Anakin ze wzrokiem utkwionym w herbacie.

– Qui-Gon był również i moim Mistrzem, wiesz. Zanim wziął ciebie.

– Ja… pamiętam. W chwili, gdy zobaczyłem twoje imię na… datapadzie w moim pokoju, wiedziałem, że brzmiało znajomo, ale nie mogłem zrozumieć czemu. Ale teraz już pamiętam.

– Chyba nie mam się co dziwić, zgaduję. – Sith posyła mu uśmiech. – Miałeś, nie wiem, trzynaście, czternaście lat, gdy zniknąłem? Byłeś tylko młodym chłopcem, który był prawdopodobnie znacznie bardziej zainteresowany nauką walki mieczem świetlnym i lataniem myśliwcami niż losami starszych Rycerzy, których ledwo znałeś. Mimo to czuję się lekko urażony, że nie wywarłem wtedy na tobie większego, bardziej zapadającego w pamięć wrażenia.

Anakin musi przygryźć wnętrze policzka, nim uśmiech ma szansę wypłynąć na jego twarz. _Zapadającego w pamięć wrażenia_. Cóż, tym razem mężczyzna takowe wrażenie pozostawi na pewno, do wszelkich sithowskich diabłów; Skywalker już może ledwo powstrzymać się przed myśleniem o nim przez większość czasu. Specjalnie więc sprowadza temat rozmowy z powrotem na swojego starego Mistrza, być może tylko po to, by przestać myśleć o Kenobim choć przez trzy sekundy.

– Wiesz, Qui-Gon nie mówił często o tobie, ale gdy już to robił, to były to zawsze tylko pozytywy. Musiał być zdruzgotany, kiedy… zniknąłeś. – _Zginąłeś._ Rada myślała, że mężczyzna nie żyje, że został zabity przez hrabię Dooku. I Qui-Gon pewnie też tak myślał.

– Wątpię. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie, kiedy popędził mnie do pasowania na Rycerza, by sam mógł cię wziąć na swojego ucznia. – W jego głosie jest szorstka nuta, a w oku błysk gniewu, który jednak znika w chwili, gdy złote spojrzenie pada na bruneta. – Mieliśmy swoje niesnaski jeszcze wtedy, gdy wciąż byliśmy padawanem i Mistrzem, a potem było już tylko gorzej.

– Pamiętam, jak przez jakiś czas był bardzo przybity – mówi Anakin – choć wtedy nie wiedziałem z jakiego powodu.

Kenobi uśmiecha się krzywo.

– Byłby jeszcze bardziej przybity, gdyby się dowiedział, że upadłem.

– Upadłeś? Interesujący dobór słów jak na Lorda Sithów. Żałujesz swojej decyzji? Czyżby Ciemna Strona nie jest taka, jak się spodziewałeś?

Jasnowłosy rozciąga się jeszcze bardziej na kanapie i leniwie unosi kąciki ust.

– Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co nie?

Cisza, która zapada pomiędzy nimi, wydaje się być niemal przyjazna. Anakin popija herbatę, próbując nie okazać swoich emocji. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy rzeczywiście ma zezwolenie na wspominanie Qui-Gona, a jakby było mało, to ma jeszcze okazję, by… może poznać Kenobiego lepiej.

Ale dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Czemu _chce_ to zrobić aż tak bardzo? Kenobi to Lord Sithów. A jedyną rzeczą jaką powinien chcieć robić z Lordami Sithów to walka z nimi. Co jest w zasadzie naprawdę zabawnym stwierdzeniem – właśnie siedzi w apartamencie Sitha, popijając z nim herbatę w przyjemnej ciszy, a noce spędza na fantazjowaniu o nim, za co nienawidzi samego siebie.

Jego życie naprawdę musiało gdzieś źle skręcić na jakimś skrzyżowaniu. I był to beznadziejnie okropny manewr. Jedi wie, że powinien panikować, ale to tak, jakby atmosfera tego miejsca przyćmiewała jego instynkt przetrwania. Albo po prostu wyczerpał już swoje zapasy paniki i jedyne, co mu w tej chwili pozostało, to akceptacja obecnej sytuacji. Brunet już sam nie wie, czy bardziej go martwi bałagan, w który się wplątał, czy raczej fakt, że… wbrew pozorom nie martwi się w ogóle.

_Moco_ , Skywalker, myśl o _czymkolwiek innym._

– A _ty_ za nim tęsknisz? – pyta ostrożnie Anakin.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet pomimo wszystkiego… żałuję, że nie miałem szansy, by z nim porozmawiać, tylko raz, nim… Żałuję, że nie było mnie tam podczas bitwy o Geonosis.

Anakin spina się na wspomnienie o Geonosis, a obrazy, których nie chce pamiętać, zalewają jego głowę. Wspomnienie tego, że nie był wystarczająco szybki, że ogląda swojego Mistrza padającego pod śmiertelnym ciosem Dooku, że przyciska mężczyznę do piersi, a jego łzy spadają na twarz Qui-Gona. _Jest już dla mnie za późno, mój drogi padawanie_ , mówi mu Mistrz ze smutnym uśmiechem, z trudem unosząc dłoń, by dotknąć policzka swojego podopiecznego. _Ale jestem tak bardzo dumny, że mogłem cię nazywać moim uczniem._

– Dooku _zabił_ go – mówi Skywalker przez zaciśnięte zęby i odwraca wzrok.

– Wiem o tym, wiem. Wyczułem, że coś się stało jeszcze zanim hrabia wrócił z Geonosis. Moc była… inna, jakby straciła coś wartościowego. – Mężczyzna wzdycha, jak gdyby wspomnienia i jemu sprawiały ból. Jego żal z powodu śmierci Qui-Gona jest szczery i Anakin łapie się go z zdesperowaną, niedowierzającą nadzieją; to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi kogoś rzeczywiście opłakującego jego byłego Mistrza. – Kiedy Dooku powiedział mi, co się wydarzyło, że walczył z Qui-Gonem i jego padawanem, a w ostatecznym rozrachunku zabił mojego starego Mistrza, nie przyjąłem tego dobrze. Byłem zły, pokłóciliśmy się, nawet zagroziłem mu, że od niego odejdę.

– Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. – Anakin nawet nie próbuje powstrzymać oskarżycielskiego tonu i złotooki tylko kiwa głową.

– W rzeczy samej. Nigdy nie byłem pochopną osobą i hrabia zdołał, ehh, porozumieć się ze mną. Wiedziałeś, że Qui-Gon był kiedyś padawanem Dooku? – Głowa bruneta gwałtownie się podrywa w niedowierzaniu. – Tak. Jeszcze wtedy, gdy hrabia był wciąż Jedi. Wygląda na to, że Qui-Gon jest punktem, który łączy życia całej naszej trójki: Dooku, moje oraz twoje. A cóż, po jego śmierci… sprawiedliwym wydaje się być zaakceptowanie cię jako jednego z nas.

– Nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia z Dooku – syczy Anakin. – I nie jestem Sithem.

Kenobi podarowuje mu kolejny powolny uśmiech, ten, który Anakin uważa za specjalnie stworzonego, by wprawiał go w zakłopotanie i przywoływał rumieniec na jego policzki.

– A jednak wyglądasz, jakby bycie kuszonym przez Ciemną Stronę wręcz ci się podobało.

– Udam, że tego nie słyszałem – odpowiada chłopak i bierze głęboki wdech. Naprawdę nie potrzebuje tego. Kątem oka może zobaczyć szczerzącego się mężczyznę i decyduje, że musi zmienić temat, nim sam ten uśmiech będzie wystarczał, by go zabić. – Więc jak to możliwe, że prawie nigdy nie widziałem cię w Świątyni, gdy jeszcze…

– _Ty_ zawsze byłeś u boku Qui-Gona, a _ja_ specjalnie próbowałem go unikać, rozgoryczony i zazdrosny.

– Zazdrosny?

– Oczywiście. Zazdrosny o to, jaki chętny był, by cię trenować, jak szybko mnie porzucił. Byłem zazdrosny o to, co podarował ci, a czego nigdy nawet _nie rozważył_ podarowania mnie: swojego zaufania. – Kenobi pochyla się do przodu, wlepiając złote spojrzenie otoczone czerwonymi obwódkami w twarz Anakina z wyraźną złością, a chłopak czuje, że powinien przestać oddychać tak na wszelki wypadek. – Nienawidziłem cię. Nienawidziłem dziecka, który ukradł mi mojego Mistrza, i nienawidziłem go, człowieka, który mnie odepchnął. Masz szczęście, że koniec końców zwróciłem się ku innym emocjom niż zazdrość i rozżalenie.

Skywalker nie jest pewien, czy słowa miały być groźbą, czy nie, ale zdecydowanie czuje się, jakby mu właśnie grożono. Sposób, w jaki Kenobi się w niego wpatruje, z tym drapieżnym błyskiem, który chłopak pamięta z ich pojedynków i… czy właśnie ze sobą walczą? Czy powinien się obawiać o swoje życie?

Kiedy Sith znów przemawia, jego głos jest miękki, a wyraz twarzy również łagodnieje.

– Mówiłem ci przecież, że nie musisz się mnie bać.

– Nie boję się – mamrocze Anakin. – Ale właśnie powiedziałeś, że mnie nienawidzisz.

Coś mrocznego przebiega przez twarz mężczyzny.

– Brzmisz prawie że na zaskoczonego, Anakinie. A chyba nie powinieneś, co nie? Jesteś Rycerzem Jedi, a ja Lordem Sithów; stoimy po przeciwnych stronach konfliktu starszego od nas obojga. – Jego ton zaczyna być ostrzejszy, bardziej pogardliwy, a oczy odmawiają opuszczenia twarzy Anakina. – Ciemność przeciwko jasności, dobro przeciwko złu, jeśli wierzyć opowieściom. Naszym _zadaniem_ jest nienawidzenie siebie, zapomniałeś? Tego się właśnie od nas oczekuje. Czemu denerwuje cię coś, co powinno być tak oczywiste?

Anakin przygryza dolną wargę, odwracając wzrok.

– Po prostu… myślałem… Nieważne. – Przerywa, nim ma szansę na ośmieszenie się i śmierć ze wstydu. I w ogóle co to za żałosna reakcja? Oczywiście, że siedzący przed nim Lord Sithów go nienawidzi. I oczywiście, że Anakin odwzajemnia to uczucie, nie ma tu niczego trudnego do zrozumienia. Ciemna Strona jest _oparta_ na nienawiści. Czego on oczekiwał…

Chłopak prawie krzyczy, gdy ciepła dłoń owija się wokół jego ramion. Jego ręka instynktownie sięga do pasa po miecz świetlny, ale broni tam nie ma. Przecież ją oddał jak skończony idiota, którym w końcu jest. A teraz będzie…

– Hej. – Rozbawiony głos szepce mu do ucha. Kenobi najwyraźniej wstał i usiadł koło niego, kiedy on wpatrywał się w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem, a teraz trzyma go w bezruchu. Unieruchamianie innych przy użyciu Mocy rzeczywiście wydaje się być cholernie przydatną sztuczką.

Anakin wolałby dosłownie wyparować w powietrze niż tu teraz być.

– Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, że byłem tylko ciekawy twojej reakcji, prawda? Mój słodki uczniu, nie mógłbym cię nienawidzić, nawet gdybym chciał. Już w chwili, gdy ujrzałem cię w systemie Rishi, to wiedziałem, że chcę, byś był mój. A Jedi i Sithowie wcale się od siebie aż tak bardzo nie różnią, jak Rada chciałaby, żebyś myślał.

– Po pierwsze, nie jestem twoim uczniem, a po drugie…och, _niech to szlag._ – Głos Anakina trzęsie się, a jego powieki mrugają i opadają, kiedy znajome ciepło osiada na jego umyśle, a delikatny dotyk komfortu oraz _tak wielu innych rzeczy_ otacza go całego. Brunet nie może nic poradzić na to, że otwiera się odrobinę na doznania, pozwalając im się wślizgnąć do środka. Jak, do… przecież trzymał wszystkie tarcze wokół siebie uniesione, jakim…

– Myślisz, że byłbym w stanie wejść tak do twojego umysłu, gdybyśmy nie byli w połączeni w żaden sposób? Gdybyśmy _oboje_ tego nie chcieli? – mruczy mu do ucha Kenobi, a jego ręka zaczyna masować jego ramię i odsunięcie się jest teraz ostatnią rzeczą na jaką Anakin ma ochotę. Och, to jest jeszcze przyjemniejsze, kiedy nie jest pijany. Jedi zatapia się w dotyku z długim westchnięciem, chowając twarz w szyi jasnowłosego.

_Moco święta,_ nie powinien tego robić.

– Wynocha z mojej głowy – szepce na wpół serio, nie wiedząc, czy rzeczywiście właśnie tego pragnie, choć wie, że właśnie to _powinien_ powiedzieć, gdy akurat jakiś Lord Sithów bawi się jego myślami.

Kenobi przyciska usta do boku jego głowy i… znika. Wciąż siedzi koło Anakina, ale jego obecność w głowie Rycerza wycofuje się, na powrót zmieniając się w odległy szum mocy, który Anakin nauczył się rozpoznawać jako jego. Brunet otwiera oczy, mrugając, a potem raz jeszcze, a następnie szybko odsuwa się na drugi koniec sofy, patrząc na mężczyznę. Zdezorientowanie nie jest już dłużej odpowiednim słowem do określenia jego uczuć choćby w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Oczywiście. – Sith podnosi się do góry i uśmiecha. – Zatem… pozostawię cię twoim własnym myślom. Ale pamiętaj o dzisiejszym wieczornym treningu.

– Że… że co? – pyta Skywalker, mimo iż dosłownie chwilę wcześniej postanowił już _nigdy_ więcej nie odzywać się do faceta. – Nie mogę pamiętać o czymś, o czym nie wiedziałem.

– Sesja treningowa. W końcu powiedziałem, że mam zamiar zacząć cię szkolić, prawda? Twoje plecy wydobrzały już chyba wystarczająco, że możesz poruszać się bez żadnych ograniczeń. A więc do zobaczenia wieczorem na treningu.

Anakin niezbyt ufa figlarnemu ognikowi w wzroku Lorda Sithów. Obserwuje, jak Kenobi znika za drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialń, a następnie pozwala opaść sobie twarzą prosto na kanapę.

Jest świetnie.

* * *

Anakin nie jest pewien, co uchodzi za wieczór na planecie, która wydaje się płonąć przez cały czas, ale coś mu podpowiada, że powinien odszukać Kenobiego i pojawić się na jego sesji treningowej, gdziekolwiek miała ona się odbyć. Tym razem po części spodziewa się, że zostanie przecięty na pół. Czy to nie właśnie tak Kenobi poradził sobie z tamtym Lordem Sithów na Naboo całe te lata temu? Tak. Anakin ma zdecydowanie złe przeczucia.

Salon jest pusty i chłopak tylko wzdycha, gdy zatrzymuje się na środku pomieszczenia.

Niezbyt podoba mu się możliwość zgubienia w budynku, więc zamyka oczy i ostrożnie zerka do Mocy, próbując zlokalizować Kenobiego lub Ventress; chyba są jedynymi ludźmi, którzy tu mieszkają. Wyczuwa jasną, płonącą obecność Kenobiego niemalże od razu. Jedi podąża za jego sygnaturą Mocy do dużej, w głównej mierze pustej sali z jedną przezroczystą ścianą, dokładnie taką jak w salonie. W rogu stoi kilka prostych pojemników, ale wciąż jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca na walkę.

Kenobi stoi plecami do wejścia, ale gdy Anakin tylko przekracza próg, mężczyzna odwraca się do niego z uśmiechem.

– Witaj, Anakinie. Zacznijmy od razu. Mam kilka pomysłów, jak moglibyśmy spędzić ten wieczór. – Urywa znacząco, jakby podwójne znaczenie jego słów nie było już wystarczająco sugestywne. Anakin bierze głęboki wdech. – Ale zgaduję, że powinienem dać ci szansę na wybranie jednej z opcji.

Chłopak zakłada ramiona na piersi.

– Czy brak obecności tutaj jest jedną z nich?

Sith tylko uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

– Możemy zająć się twoją techniką władania mieczem świetlnym, która jest daleka od bycia idealną i nie jest nawet wystarczająco dobra, by zaspokoić twoje potrzeby. Możemy popracować nad twoim skupieniem w Mocy, nad sposobem w jaki sięgasz po nią i jej używasz. Albo możemy też popracować nad twoją równowagą i zręcznością, może spróbujemy jakiejś walki wręcz.

Anakin rozważa swoje możliwości – wszystkie są okropne, a odmówienie Lordowi Sithów nie liczy się nawet jako jeden z możliwych wyborów. Normalnie Anakin wybrałby walkę z mieczem świetlnym, ale wciąż jeszcze nie do końca zapomniał o ranie idącej przez całe jego plecy i naprawdę nie potrzebuje jeszcze większej ilości poniżenia czy uszczypliwych uwag pod adresem jego techniki. _Daleka od bycia idealną_? Anakin prycha pod nosem, uparcie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

– A która z tych opcji nie wiąże się z moją śmiercią lub spaleniem się ze wstydu?

– Żadna z nich cię nie zabije, co już zresztą wiesz. Natomiast, jeśli chodzi o spalenie się ze wstydu… Domyślam się, że to zależy całkowicie od ciebie.

– Niezbyt mi pomagasz.

– Pytasz mnie, co _ja_ chciałbym robić?

Anakin jest pewien, że już zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, i wie, że ani trochę nie chce jej usłyszeć na głos.

– Nie, ja tylko…

– Po prostu nie chcesz wybrać, rozumiem. Niech będzie. W takim razie zacznij się rozciągać, tak jak byś to robił przed typowym treningiem w Świątyni. Tego raczej nadzorować nie muszę.

Skywalker robi skrzywioną minę, ale Kenobi chyba nie żartuje, więc tylko przewraca oczami i zdejmuje zewnętrzną część tuniki. Musi ze sobą walczyć, by złożyć porządnie ubranie i położyć je na ziemi, a nie tylko rzucić w dziecinnym pokazie buntu. W końcu nie jest dzieckiem. Jest dorosłym człowiekiem, w dodatku rozsądnym. Jest Rycerzem Jedi na ważnej misji solo, która ma na celu odzyskanie holokronu. Musi przypominać sobie o tym co jakiś czas, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zapomniał, dlaczego dokładnie zgodził się na trening u Lorda Sithów.

Zaczyna swój standardowy trening z westchnięciem. Jego plecy wciąż trochę kłują, gdy wykonuje co trudniejsze ćwiczenia, ale znajome pozy, wyrównany oddech oraz eleganckie ruchy przynoszą mu spokój. Jest prawie zrelaksowany, choć trochę obolały, gdy kończy ostatnie z rozciągających ćwiczeń.

Kenobi, pochylający się nad jednym z pojemników ustawionych w rogu pokoju, rzuca coś w jego kierunku, gdy tylko zauważa, że chłopak jest już gotów. Anakin łapie okrągły przedmiot i przygląda mu się z ciekawością, obracając go w dłoniach. Jest to szarawa kula mniej więcej wielkości wewnętrznej części jego dłoni, cała pokryta w przyciskach oraz dziurkach, szorstka w dotyku. Wyglądem przypomina droida treningowego, zdalniaka, podobnego do tych, które pamięta ze swoich wczesnych etapów nauki walki mieczem świetlnym w Świątyni. Jego wzrok powraca do twarzy Kenobiego.

– Więc czemu ma to służyć?

Mężczyzna podchodzi do niego i bierze kulę z jego rąk. Wciska na niej kilka przycisków i lekceważąco podrzucą ją w powietrze. Urządzenie ożywia się, mrugając czerwonymi oraz niebieskimi światełkami, i powoli zaczyna okrążać jego głowę. Brunet przygląda się lewitującemu przedmiotowi z podejrzliwością.

– Serio? Chcesz, bym ćwiczył najbardziej podstawowe ruchy? Nawet młodziki w Świątyni wykonują je bez żadnego wysiłku! Myślisz, że jestem tak… auł!

Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia kula podlatuje do Rycerza i strzela małą wiązką elektryczności prosto w jego ramię, a potem ucieka poza zasiąg jego rąk i ukrywa się za plecami Kenobiego. Anakin unosi dłoń, by pomasować piekące miejsce, jednocześnie posyłając Sithowi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Chyba jednak przyda ci się trochę ćwiczeń – stwierdza jasnowłosy, odwracając się, by stanąć bliżej ściany i dać Anakinowi więcej miejsca. – Więc ćwicz.

– To daj mi mój miecz świetlny.

Kenobi śmieje się, zamykając oczy i odchylając do tyłu głowę, albo będąc bardzo rozbawionym, albo po prostu bardzo chcąc, by Anakin poczuł się okropnie.

– Miecz świetlny? To takie leniwe podejście. Nie, spróbujemy czegoś… odrobinę innego.

Jeden z pojemników w kącie zaczyna się trząść i po chwili wylatuje z niego kolejny zdalniak, a potem kolejny i kolejny. Pojemnik jest ich pełen i teraz wszystkie z nich wznoszą się w powietrze, jeden po drugim. Anakin nie może nawet nad nimi nadążyć; ile ich tam jest, z dwadzieścia? Trzydzieści? Więcej? Wydaje mu się, że więcej, ale wszystkie się ruszają, utrudniając ich policzenie. Zdalniaki robią pokręcone wzory w powietrzu, w lewo i w prawo, w górę i dół. Czemu ktoś w ogóle potrzebowałby ich aż tyle? _Po co_? Kenobi macha dłonią i wszystkie zaczynają powoli okrążać Anakina, który ma bardzo złe przeczucia.

– Uch, Kenobi, jak mam niby…

– Powodzenia – mówi mu mężczyzna, szczerząc się, a następnie urządzenia zaczynają strzelać.

Są to tylko małe wiązki elektryczności, nic, co by spowodowało jakiekolwiek trwałe uszkodzenia, po prostu małe ukłucia bólu, ale i tak bolą jak _cholera_. Anakin syczy, gdy jeden z pocisków trafia w tył jego nogi, a dwa kolejne w jego bok; uchyla się przed zdalniakiem kierującym się prosto na jego twarz i odskakuje tylko po to, by dostać pociskami od kilku innych kul.

Nie ma… nie ma szansy na uniknięcie ich wszystkich bez miecza świetlnego.

– No, no, gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak używać Mocy – myśli na głos Lord Sithów, opierając się leniwie o ścianę i przyglądając Anakinowi z na wpół opadniętymi powiekami oraz prawie całkowicie niezainteresowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– _Wiem_ , jak jej używać!

– Czy aby na pewno? – drwi Kenobi, a kule otaczające Anakina nabierają szybkości. – Jeśli nie możesz nawet uniknąć bycia trafionym przez niegroźnego zdalniaka, to jaką władzą nad Mocą możesz dokładnie się chwalić?

Anakin skacze nad posadzką, uchylając się i robiąc przewroty, otwierając swoje myśli na otoczenie tak bardzo jak może, tak bardzo jak ufa sobie, że da radę Kenobiemu oraz jego rozpalającej obecności w jednym i tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym on też się znajduje. Niemal zatraca się w Mocy, ale to wciąż nie wystarcza – może uniknąć większości ataków, ale nie wszystkich, wciąż czasami dostaje małymi ładunkami elektryczności i zaczyna stawać się to coraz bardziej wkurzające.

– Jeśli dasz mi ten cholerny miecz…

– Och, proszę cię, to dla dzieci. Potrzebujesz wyzwania, Anakinie, i właśnie ci je daję.

Skywalker mamrocze wiązankę przekleństw po huttańsku, gdy trzy pociski z rzędu trafiają go w kark. Niech Moc go trzyma, bo wyskoczenie przez okno zaczyna wyglądać jak przyzwoita opcja. Chłopak wiruje po całym pomieszczeniu, ale pociski i tak są w stanie go dopaść. Jest ich po prostu zbyt wiele i uniknięcie ich jest najzwyczajniej niemożliwe. Czy Kenobi oszalał?

– I ty nazywasz siebie Rycerzem Jedi? – W głosie mężczyzny przelewa się znudzenie. Nawet już nie patrzy na Anakina, zamiast tego odchylając głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu. – Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie. To tak, jakbyś robił to specjalnie.

Słowa żądlą bardziej niż wszystkie pociski razem wzięte i Anakin zamiera pośrodku sali, wpatrując się w Kenobiego, który _nawet na niego nie spojrzy_. Skywalker zaciska szczękę, czując, jak gorąco niemożliwej do pomylenia z niczym innym złości zaczyna wdrapywać się po jego kręgosłupie, jakby płomienie lizały jego plecy. Zdalniaki wciąż do niego strzelają, ale on już ich prawie w ogóle nie czuje.

Brunet zamyka oczy i zaciska pięści, podążając za szumem swoich emocji zamiast za logiką, ponieważ kto go tu powstrzyma przed zrobieniem tego? Zbiera wokół siebie Moc i posyła potężną falę siły.

Wszystkie kule _zamierają_.

Anakin nabiera powietrza do płuc i je wypuszcza, a następnie otwiera oczy, czując, jak każdy pojedynczy droid drga w jego uścisku, jak Kenobi też je delikatnie utrzymuje w miejscu i sprawia, że chwyt Anakina jest jeszcze mocniejszy. Zawieszone w powietrzu kule obracając się leniwie wokół własnych osi, ale żadna z nich już do Anakina nie strzela, bo ten im na to nie pozwala. Ich mrugające światełka posyłają czerwono-niebieskie błyski na ściany ciemnego pokoju. I _kiedy_ w ogóle tak się ściemniło?

Uwaga Kenobiego jest teraz na nim całkowicie skoncentrowana, w jego oczach jest skupienie, ciekawość oraz duma i Anakin nie odwraca wzroku, uparcie nie uginając się pod siłą spojrzenia mężczyzny. Kenobi podchodzi do niego wolnym krokiem, nurkując pod lewitującymi kulami, i staje przed Anakinem, dając mu pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Jego głos jest mroczony i jedwabny, tak samo jak powietrze wokół nich, i… czy złotooki jakoś manipuluje Mocą? Anakin jest pewien, że Kenobi _nie jest_ w jego głowie, potrafi już rozpoznać to szczególne i nietypowe uczucie. Jednak coś jest nie tak. Moc wokół nich jest… inna, iskrząca, jakby była na granicy czegoś. – A co, jeśli zrobię to?

Anakin wyczuwa, jak jeden ze zdalniaków wyrywa się z jego uścisku i strzela przeładowanym ładunkiem elektronicznym do…

Do Kenobiego.

Czemu Kenobi miałby strzelić sam do siebie…

Chłopak odnosi wrażenie, że czas zwalnia, gdy sięga w stronę wiązki zarówno swoją lewą ręką, jak i umysłem. Skupia się na czynności i pojmuje ją, a Moc śpiewa do jego ucha i kiedy Jedi rozkazuje pociskowi się zatrzymać, ten spełnia jego żądanie i zamarza w locie. Anakin pozwala reszcie droidów wyłączyć się i spaść na ziemię. Migocąca biel oraz błękit wiązki pozostaje jedynym jasnym punktem w pomieszczeniu.

Kenobi odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na pocisk, na promienny, trzaskający punkcik światła i energii zawieszony dosłownie cale od jego twarzy. Elektryczna iskierka odbijająca się w jego oczach jest _przepiękna,_ kiedy ten obserwuje ją z wyrazem… Anakin nie jest całkowicie pewien czego, ale jest to naprawdę zachwycający widok.

– Wręcz doskonale – mruczy cicho Sith, a w obecnym świetle jego oczy są niemal niebieskie.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Anakina kryje się jakaś ciekawość i chłopak wie, że musi jeszcze czegoś spróbować. Skupia się więc i przyciąga wiązkę do swojej wyciągniętej ręki, aż trzyma ją w dłoni, mając czystą energię pod swoją kontrolą.

– Tylko spójrz na to… Nie jest to łatwa sztuczka do opanowania, mój drogi uczniu, a jednak dla ciebie jest jak oddychanie, jak druga natura; potrzebowałeś tylko małej zachęty. – Kenobi robi kolejny krok w stronę Anakina i ten wciąż na niego nie patrzy, całkowicie oczarowany iskierką pomiędzy jego palcami. – Tylko pomyśl, _ile_ jeszcze mógłbyś osiągnąć.

Anakin nareszcie spogląda w oczy Kenobiego, a następnie powoli zaciska palce wokół światełka, czując, jak jego energia wpływa do jego ciała, elektryzując, ale jednak nie wywołując bólu, aż jego dłoń zwija się w pięść, a światło znika.

Stoją bardzo blisko siebie, teraz jedynie oświetleni szkarłatnym blaskiem wpadającym z zewnątrz. Anakin czuje, jak coś dziwnego, coś podekscytowanego płynie jego żyłami.

– Więc co teraz? – pyta cicho, przekrzywiając głowę.

Złote oczy mężczyzny błyskają w ciemności.

– _Teraz_ , Anakinie, zajmiesz się medytacją, a ja zostawię cię z nią sam na sam.

Skywalker już otwiera usta, ale nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. Kończy się na tym, że tylko odwraca wzrok, wyglądając przez okno, byle by tylko nie musieć patrzeć na zuchwały uśmiech mężczyzny, kiedy ten wychodzi z sali. Pewnie poszedł do salonu, a może w kierunku sypialń ( _nie_ myśl o sypialniach, Skywalker), ale nie chce, by Anakin za nim podążył.

Co jest…

Dobrą rzeczą. Facet jest w końcu Lordem Sithów, na miłość Mocy, przypomina mu jakaś wciąż rozsądna część jego mózgu, choć niezbyt uprzejmie. Anakin przeklina pod nosem. Naprawdę powinien popracować nad swoją samokontrolą i, no, nad myśleniem, a dopiero potem działaniem. Czemu chciałby chcieć pójść _gdziekolwiek_ za Sithem? _Nie chce_ nigdzie iść za żadnym Sithem. Nie chce.

Anakin wypuszcza ciężko powietrze, przez chwilę chowa twarz w dłoniach, a potem siada na ziemię. Biorąc pod uwagę wszelkie okoliczności, medytacja wydaje się być nagle doskonałą rzeczą do zrobienia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział jest jeszcze dłuższy niż ten (omg), ale jeżeli czas mi na to pozwoli, to wrzucę go w następnym tygodniu, bo niektóre jego fragmenty zajmują specjalne miejsce w moim sercu i po prostu udfjhsif, uwielbiam je


	6. Ten, w którym mija drugi standardowy tydzień, a Anakin twierdzi, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, choć jest to totalne kłamstwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notatki spod oryginału**  
>  wiem, że ciągle to powtarzam, ale jestem tak bardzo pozytywnie przytłoczona reakcją, jaką otrzymuje ten fick. wydaje mi się, że mogę być tym bardziej przytłoczona niż Anakin przez Kenobiego tutaj, a wszyscy wiecie, jak bardzo przytłoczony Jedi nim jest ;> ale szczerze, bardzo dziękuję. wasze reakcje naprawdę mnie napędzają, inspirują i sprawiają, że jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwa. kocham was wszystkich tak bardzo, moi najdrożsi czytelnicy <3 (mam ochotę wykrzyczeć indywidualne podziękowania dla Mani i Jes za bycie jednocześnie okropnymi oraz cudownymi osobami, jak i również za podrzucanie pomysłów)
> 
> teraz zapraszam na ten… dość długi rozdział i May the 4th be with You!! (tutaj jest już po północy, ale gdzieś na świecie wciąż jest poprawna data, więc… ;D)

Dni szybko zaczynają wpadać w pewien rytm.

Poranki są leniwe i spokojne; czasami Anakin zostaje w swoim pokoju z Artoo i po prostu odpoczywa, czasami spędza pół dnia rozłożony na jednej z kanap w salonie, przekomarzając się z Kenobim lub z Ventress, lub z obojgiem naraz. Próbuje nie porównywać tego do swojego życia w Świątyni Jedi, ale nic nie może na to poradzić i naprawdę nie lubi wniosku, do którego dochodzi.

Popołudnia i wieczory są zapracowane, zazwyczaj zarezerwowane na różnorodne treningi. Kenobi jest bezlitosny – Anakin nie miał pojęcia, że można być obolałym w tylu różnych dziwacznych miejscach jednocześnie. I nie jest to nawet ten przyjemny sposób bycia obolałym.

_Oczywiście_ , że nie jest to przyjemne. Trenuje pod okiem Lorda Sithów – nie ma _nic_ zabawnego w tej sytuacji. Jest tutaj, ponieważ _musi_ być i już nie może się doczekać – jak przystało na rozsądnego Jedi – by opuścić to miejsce. Przynajmniej pomoże mu to trochę zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nim, a jego cholernym zdezorientowaniem.

Jego umysł naprawdę przypomina jeden wielki bałagan; chyba już nawet zaczyna rozważać swój pobyt na Mustafarze jako ćwiczenie na unikanie rozmyślań. Nie myśli o tym, jak bystre poczucie humoru Kenobiego bezproblemowo dorównuje jego własnemu ciętemu językowi, ani o tym, że musi powstrzymywać się przed uśmiechaniem za każdym razem, gdy słyszy jakiś żart padający z jego ust, oraz przed przytakiwaniem, gdy absorbuje jego słowa. Nie myśli o dłoni Kenobiego, która często dotyka go nieco dłużej, niż to konieczne, o złocistej poświacie jego hipnotyzujących oczu ani o sposobie, w jaki jego zuchwały uśmiech sprawia, że Anakin zaczyna wątpić we wszystko, czego został kiedykolwiek nauczony. Nie myśli o długich rozmowach, które z nim prowadzi, gdy oboje siedzą naprzeciwko siebie na kanapach w salonie z kubkami herbaty w rękach, dyskutując o Jedi i Sithach, wymieniając się wspomnieniami o Qui-Gonie, rozmawiając o Mocy. Nie myśli o żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Sesje treningowe są najgorsze. Kiedy eleganckie, dokładnie wymierzone ataki Kenobiego skupiają się na Anakinie, _przeciwko_ niemu, brunet nie ma choć najmniejszej szansy na wygraną. Ku swojemu rosnącemu zirytowaniu, Rycerz coraz bardziej uświadamia sobie, że najzwyczajniej nie jest wystarczająco dobry, by pokonać siłę oraz grację Kenobiego w walce jeden na jednego. Przez połowę czasu nie może nawet porządnie się skoncentrować, ciągle zamartwiając się kontrolą czy podążaniem naukami Jedi oraz no, zawsze będąc rozproszonym przez Kenobiego.

Kończy się to przeciśniętymi do ściany plecami oraz treningowym mieczem świetlnym przy jego gardle zdecydowanie zbyt często i… twarz mężczyzny zawsze jest blisko jego, ciężkie oddechy i nawet cięższe spojrzenia są wymieniane pomiędzy nimi, a powietrze wokół nich buzuje, ale Kenobi nie robi _nic_. Sith tylko na niego patrzy, zerkając w dół na jego usta, a potem robi krok w tył i posyła mu kolejny uśmieszek.

Kenobi _wie._

Ale Anakin nie ma zamiaru dać mu tej satysfakcji.

Poza tym fizyczne zauroczenie jest akurat jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Jest też coś nietypowego, jakby jakieś natarczywe przyciąganie, które ciągnie go do mężczyzny. Pilnowanie się, nie pozwalanie sobie na prześlizgnięcie się przez własne tarcze wymaga teraz zdecydowanie więcej wysiłku niż wcześniej, ale jakoś mu się to udaje. Zapraszające ciepło umysłu Kenobiego _musi_ być sztuczką i Anakin nie da się na nią nabrać tak łatwo.

Lecz wciąż – to wszystko zaczyna być wyczerpujące i każdy, nawet najmniejszy dotyk czy przypadkowe (a może nie? Anakin nie ufa w tej kwestii ani sobie ani Kenobiemu) dotknięcie rąk posyła elektryczność przez całe jego ciało, przypominając mu o jego snach i wspomnieniach.

Również fakt, że nadal sięga do Mocy, kiedy próbuje się uspokoić, w niczym nie pomaga. Zawsze jest w stanie wyczuć, że Kenobi tam jest – już nawet nie umie stwierdzić, czy to Kenobi promieniuje Mocą, czy to jednak Moc promieniuje nim. Doznanie jest bardzo wyraziste, lecz jednocześnie stanowi najbardziej niezmąconą obecność, jaką Anakin kiedykolwiek czuł. Za każdym razem, gdy nie może zasnąć albo wyciszyć swoich wiecznie gnających myśli, chłopak mówi sobie, że wie, co robi, że ma to pod kontrolą, gdy dostraja się do oddechu złotookiego, wsłuchując się w rytm bicia jego serca poprzez Moc, dopóki się nie uspokaja. Staje się to prawie jego nowym nawykiem, sposobem na odzyskanie równowagi. I czy nie właśnie o to chodziło, czy nie _powinien_ być zrównoważony?

Skywalker próbuje również nie rozmyślać nad tym, jak dobrze pójdzie my wyjaśnianie tego wszystkiego Radzie. Już może wyobrazić siebie, starającego się wyjaśnić Mistrzom, że Lord Sithów go uspokaja. Taa, to raczej zły pomysł. Będzie musiał pokombinować nad jakimiś bardzo kreatywnymi kłamstwami do powiedzenia im.

Na to akurat nie czeka z niewyczekiwaniem.

* * *

Ktoś puka bardzo natarczywie do jego pokoju. Anakin przewróciłby oczami, ale wymagałoby to najpierw otworzenia ich, a na taki rodzaj wysiłku nie jest gotowy. Pukanie jednak nie ustaje, a wręcz zaczyna być jeszcze silniejsze – chłopak jęczy cicho, wyczołgując się z łóżka, i podchodzi do drzwi z Artoo toczącym się tuż za nim.

Unosi rękę do ust, ziewając leniwie, i naciska przycisk. Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego, myśli, kiedy jego wzrok pada na…

Ventress. To _Ventress_ stoi w progu jego pokoju, wyglądając na zmęczoną i zniecierpliwioną.

– _W końcu_ – mamrocze kobieta.

To nie jest…. Anakin spodziewał się Kenobiego. Czemu _Ventress_ miałaby go odwiedzić o tak wczesnej porze, która wciąż liczyła się jako środek nocy? Jedi robi dwa kroki do tyłu, omal nie potykając się o droida, który zaczyna piszczeć ostrzegawczo, gdy tylko zauważa, kim jest ich gość.

– Co ty tutaj, do diabła, robisz? – wydusza Anakin, chwytając Artoo, by odzyskać równowagę.

Ventress wpatruje się w niego, niewzruszona.

– Mieszkam, Skywalker.

– Ale…

Kobieta przewraca oczami i wchodzi do pokoju.

– Lepiej, żebyś dwa razy przemyślał swoje następne słowa.

Artoo wybiera właśnie ten moment, by wytoczyć się zza Anakina z okrzykiem bojowym złożonym z serii pisków, najwidoczniej mniej niż chętny do wpuszczenia wroga na teren, który uważa z swój. Skywalker zgadza się z nim w tej kwestii całym sercem, jednak nie uważa, że próba wszczęcia bójki byłaby teraz dobrym pomysłem. Zanim jednak udaje mu się zatrzymać Artoo, Ventress pełnym gracji ruchem wskakuje na szczyt szafy i przykuca tam, przypatrując się droidowi z uniesioną brwią.

– Wystarczy, Artoo – mówi szybko Anakin, widząc, jak jego przyjaciel zaczyna uruchamiać swoje silniki rakietowe, wydając przy tym gniewne dźwięki. Artoo obraca swoją głowę, by posłać chłopakowi _spojrzenie_ , o ile droid astromechowy jest w ogóle w stanie coś takiego zrobić. – Wydaje mi się, że Ventress wyjątkowo nie jest tu, aby nas zabić.

Wzrok Anakina z powrotem pada na twarz kobiety, która posła mu właśnie na wpół szyderczy uśmiech.

– Nie ma co, szybko się uczysz.

– Wciąż ci nie ufam – informuje ją Rycerz, kiedy niepewnie siada na łóżko, zadzierając głowę do góry, by obserwować swojego gościa.

– Wzajemnie, Skywalker.

– Czemu tu jesteś?

– _Mieszkam_ tutaj, już ci mówiłam.

– Bardzo śmieszne. Czemu jesteś w moim pokoju?

Twarz Ventress na chwilę się skrzywia; gdyby to nie była ona, chłopak powiedziałby, że kobieta jest skrępowana.

– Ja… mogę potrzebować przysługi.

Więc to _jest_ skrępowanie koniec końców. Anakin czuje, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w psotnym uśmiechu.

– Nie ma co, to dopiero pech. – Jedi rozciąga leniwie ramiona nad głową.

– Wiesz, co _jeszcze_ byłoby _bardzo_ _pechowe_? Gdybyś _przypadkowo_ wpadł do gotującej się lawy na zewnątrz i umarł – odgryza się Ventress znudzonym głosem bez choćby jednego mrugnięcia.

Cisza, która zapada po jej słowach, jest niepokojąca, więc Anakin po chwili odchrząkuje.

– Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?

Ventress pochyla się do przodu.

– Musisz skalibrować droida kuchennego i musisz zrobić to _teraz_.

Brunet wpatruje się w nią w ciszy przez kilka sekund, szczerze oniemiały, a potem wybucha śmiechem.

– Skywalker…

– Co, ty tak na serio? D... droid kuchenny? Asajj Ventress, wielka zabójczyni, chce, abym _skalibrował droida kuchennego_? – Cała ta sytuacja jest dla Anakina tak niedorzecznie absurdalna, że może ledwo złapać oddech, ale Ventress nie reaguje w żaden sposób, wciąż tylko się w niego wpatrując. – Czekaj, ty _rzeczywiście_ mówisz poważnie.

– _Tak_ , mówię poważnie, Skywalker. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś tak samo ślepy jak głupi. A teraz już wstawaj. – Kobieta zeskakuje z szafy, lądując cicho na podłodze, i macha do niego niecierpliwie ręką, gdy wychodzi z pokoju. – I tak już nie śpisz, a zresztą nie masz nic teraz lepszego do roboty. Ruszaj się.

W jej głosie czai się groźba i Anakin wzrusza ramionami. W zasadzie to ma rację, a poza tym mogła mieć ze sobą – choć nie musiała – swoje miecze świetlne, a on nie ma najmniejszej ochoty ryzykować bycia przeciętym na pół z tak głupiego powodu. No i brzmiała dosyć poważnie z tym wrzuceniem go do lawy.

Anakin odwraca się do Artoo.

– No to chodź, chyba czeka na nas przygoda.

Artoo burczy coś, sugerując, że Anakin powinien raz jeszcze przemyśleć swoją definicję przygody, ale wtedy Ventress krzyczy nazwisko chłopaka z korytarza.

– Idę, idę – mamrocze Jedi. Pospiesznie naciąga koszulę przez głowę, łapie rękawicę i wybiega z pokoju.

Ventress prowadzi go do małej kuchni, gdzie wskakuje na jeden z blatów i tam się usadawia, krzyżując nogi. Anakin próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć na ten widok – kobieta sprawia wrażenie, że jest znacznie mniejsza, gdy siedzi w ten sposób. Nie mniej niebezpieczna, ale _mniejsza_ , zwijając się w miejscach, które normalnie nie są przeznaczone do siedzenia. Byłoby to urocze, gdyby to akurat nie była ona.

– Tam – mówi Ventress, wskazując na droida stojącego za stołem. Droid wydaje z siebie nieprzyjemny, drapiący w ucho metaliczny dźwięk, jakby próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie może. – I och, wocabulator też jest zepsuty, jeśli byłbyś tak wspaniałomyślny.

Anakin podchodzi do droida, ostrożnie oglądając jego niezgrabne ciało oraz liczne ramiona. Droidy kuchenne nie są koniecznie szczytem inżynierii droidowej, ale ten wygląda na szczególnie zaniedbany, przestarzały model. Jest pordzewiały i – jakby jeszcze tego było mało – cały skrzypi, a dwoje z jego ramion nawet się nie ruszają; ewidentnie droid nie przeszedł żadnej inspekcji technicznej od długiego czasu. Jego głowa podąża za Anakinem z bezosobowym zainteresowaniem – droidy kuchenne nie mają zazwyczaj barwnych osobowości. Chłopak klepie go odruchowo po jednym z ramion w przyjaznym geście.

Odwraca się, by zerknąć na Ventress, która wciąż siedzi na ladzie i go obserwuje.

– Masz zamiar tam siedzieć przez cały czas?

– Tak.

Jedi przewraca oczami, a następnie obraca się do Artoo.

– Okej, stary, zobaczmy, jak możemy pomóc twojemu koledze. – Artoo gwiżdże, zbulwersowany. – Nie, to… to tylko przenośnia, on nie musi naprawdę być twoim… – Kolejny ciąg wysokich, bardzo obrażonych dźwięków. – W porządku, _w porządku_ , nie _bratasz się_ z droidami, które służą Ciemnej Stronie, spoko, _łapię._ A teraz _proszę_ , przestań na mnie krzyczeć i podaj mi klucz łukowy.

Artoo burczy agresywnie i rzuca narzędziem w Anakina.

– Nie możesz nawet zapanować nad własnym droidem, jakież to słodkie – chichocze Ventress. – A kiedy mówię słodkie, to w rzeczywistości mam na myśli godne pożałowania.

– Tak, _dziękuję ci_ za ten jakże wiele wnoszący komentarz, nie mam pojęcia, jakbym sobie bez niego poradził.

Brunet siada na podłodze naprzeciw droida kuchennego, wyłącza go i rozpoczyna pracę. Potrafi wyczuć wwiercające się w tył jego głowy spojrzenie Ventress, ale prawie nie ma nic przeciwko temu, bo przepełnia go teraz znajome uczucie podekscytowania tym, że wie jak coś naprawić, które jednocześnie uspokaja jego niespokojne myśli.

Rozmawia uprzejmie z Artoo podczas reperowania drugiego droida, zatapiając się w swojej pracy do tego stopnia, że nawet nie rozmyśla nad tym, że za jego plecami znajduje się wróg. Rycerz teraz kompletnie się nie przejmuje obecnością Ventress – ta chyba i tak nie chce go na chwilę obecną zabić.

Anakin zawsze traci poczucie czasu, gdy grzebie w maszynerii, i tym razem nie jest inaczej; nie ma nawet pojęcia, ile czasu zajmuje mu wyczyszczenie oraz naprawienie tego, co jest w stanie. Kiedy wreszcie kończy pracę i podnosi się na nogi z cichym westchnięciem, spogląda przez ramię tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Ventress leniwie lewituje nożem o długości jego przedramienia tuż przed sobą. Brunet głośno przełyka ślinę.

Kobieta zauważa spojrzenie Anakina, po czym prycha i pozwala nożowi upaść.

– Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny, Skywalker.

– Tak czy siak – mówi Jedi, czując się wyjątkowo głupio, ale i będąc odrobinę przestraszonym – chyba już skończyłem. – Droid ponownie się aktywuje, pisząc w zdezorientowaniu, a potem w podekscytowaniu, aż w końcu wyćwierkuje chłopakowi krótkie _Dziękuję_. – Nie mogę naprawić jego wokabulatora bez lepszych narzędzi, ale teraz może przynajmniej posługiwać się binarnym. I wszystkie jego ramiona powinny być już sprawne. Więc no, nie ma za co. – Anakin próbuje uśmiechnąć się do Ventress, ale jej nieskończenie znudzona mina sprawia, że uśmiech szybko umiera.

– Przekonamy się podczas śniadania, na które jest już zresztą najwyższa pora. – Zabójczyni zeskakuje z lady i przekrzywia głowę do boku, jakby czegoś nasłuchując. – Kenobi chyba już wstał.

Anakin uzmysławia sobie, że też może to wyczuć i to _bezproblemowo_ , przez co jego żołądek się skręca. Kiedy dokładnie aż tak bardzo dostroił się do aury mężczyzny, że jest w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy ten śpi, a kiedy nie? Moco, to już naprawę zaczyna wymykać się z rąk.

Chłopak zerka przez ramię na droida kuchennego, który już zabierał się do pracy, _nucąc_ cichutko. Kąciki ust Anakina unoszą się, po czym brunet podąża za Ventress, opuszczając kuchnię i z powrotem wchodząc do salonu. Kobieta włącza światła i zajmuje swoje miejsce przy stole, jednak Anakin zostaje w progu. Oboje wgapiają się w ściany, byle by tylko nie musieć patrzeć sobie w oczy.

Dźwięk otwierających się drzwi ratuje ich przed boleśnie niezręczną ciszą.

Kenobi wynurza się z sypialni, ziewając, ale zatrzymuje się pośrodku pokoju, próbując pojąć, co się dzieje, a potem rozjaśnia się, wodząc wzrokiem pomiędzy Anakinem i Ventress.

– A niech mnie. Dzień dobry. Już oboje tutaj jesteście i jeszcze nikt nie został zamordowany?

– Jeśli nie liczyć godności Skywalkera.

– Hej!

Ventress unosi brew w jego kierunku i szeroko się uśmiecha, a Anakin potrząsa głową, wytrącony z równowagi. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy droid kuchenny pojawia się tuż za nim i delikatnie wypycha z drzwi, a następnie zaczyna układać talerze oraz sztućce na stole. Kiedy droid wycofuje się do kuchni, Anakin opiera się o ścianę i krzyżuje ramiona, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym.

Kenobi podchodzi do stołu i opiera przedramiona na tyle swojego krzesła. Mężczyzna wygląda _miękko_ – senność wciąż nad nim panuje, a rozczochrane kosmyki włosów opadają na jego czoło i wlatują do oczu. Złotooki odgarnia włosy z twarzy i zerka na Anakina z prawdziwym, dziwnie spokojnym uśmiechem w oczach i serce chłopaka coś ściska.

Jakie byłoby to czucie, obudzić się i mieć przed sobą taki widok…

Skywalker gorączkowo pozbywa się z głowy tej myśli i wlepia wzrok w sufit, głęboko oddychając. Niech Moc ci pomoże, Skywalker, mówi do siebie, bo już chyba nic innego nie może.

Droid kuchenny wraca z jedzeniem i stawia je na stole. Zabójczyni patrzy intensywnie na Anakina, sięgając w tym czasie po coś z jednego z talerzy i ostrożnie wkładając to do ust.

– Nie wierzę, że to mówię, Skywalker, ale może mimo wszystko nie jesteś jednak kompletnie bezużyteczny – oznajmia Ventress, patrząc na niego i mrugając. Anakin nie może powstrzymać dumnego z siebie uśmiechu.

– Co? Co teraz zrobił? – pyta Kenobi, siadając naprzeciwko przyjaciółki i nalewając sobie herbaty.

– Przekalibrowaliśmy cholernego droida kuchennego, Kenobi – odpowiada Ventress. Anakin ostentacyjnie odchrząkuje, wpatrując się w nią. – Niech będzie. _Skywalker_ go przekalibrował.

– Kiedy ty mi groziłaś. Nożem.

– Wcale, że nie!

– A właśnie, że groziłaś. – Anakin śmieje się na widok jej udawanego, oburzonego wyrazu twarzy, a potem bez chwili namysłu chwyta krzesło i siada przy stole, skuszony zapachem jedzenia.

– Ale co było nie tak z droidem? – domaga się wyjaśnień Kenobi.

– A od kiedy to droidy cię obchodzą?

– Nie obchodzą, ale nie w tym rzecz…

– Kenobi, rozmawialiśmy o tym wcześniej. Rozmawialiśmy o tym dosłownie przez cały czas podczas każdego posiłku przynajmniej od tygodnia, a ty przez cały czas obiecywałeś, że coś z tym zrobisz, ale nie zrobiłeś, więc postanowiłam sama się tym za…

– Ale _co było nie tak…_

__Anakin parska śmiechem, kradnąc talerz od Ventress, kiedy ta rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie.

– A co nie było.

Rozmawianie o droidach jest łatwe i czymś znajomym, więc mówi dalej, opowiadając Kenobiemu i Ventress, co dokładnie zrobił, mimo iż to prawdopodobnie ich nawet nie obchodzi. Po tym rozmowa już sama się toczy; rozmawiają o wszystkim, a jednocześnie o niczym, nic skomplikowanego czy stresującego. Artoo wtrąca się momentami z sarkastycznymi komentarzami, które Anakin po części tłumaczy, ale dużej części nawet nie wypowiada na głos.

Wszystko wydaje się być takie… w porządku. Przekomarzanie się z Ventress, zapamiętywanie i chowanie we wspomnieniach uśmiechów Kenobiego, bardzo starając się przy tym nie używać logicznej części mózgu. Nie powtarza sobie, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku są wciąż wrogami, albo że niedługo będzie musiał opuścić Mustafar i gdy spotka ich następnym razem, to będą ponownie po przeciwnych stronach pola walki. Nie rozmyśla nad tym, że tutaj czuje się znacznie bardziej zrelaksowany niż wśród swoich przyjaciół w Świątyni Jedi, ani o tym, że myśl o opuszczeniu tego miejsca... niemal sprawia, że czuje się smutno. Nie myśli o niczym.

Spogląda na Ventress, uśmiecha się do Kenobiego. Są jego wrogami, tak, ale brzmi to tak nieprawdziwie, gdy akurat podają sobie nawzajem tacę z owocami, albo kiedy Kenobi przy użyciu Mocy kradnie jedzenie Anakina i kładzie je na swój własny talerz, a Ventress tylko przewraca na to oczami i sama używa podobnej sztuczki, by zabrać herbatę z ręki mężczyzny, kiedy ten akurat nie patrzy. Są wrogami, tak, ale nie w tej chwili.

I Anakin niemalże chce, żeby tak już pozostało.

* * *

Są w połowie popołudniowego treningu – Anakin dyszy, cały obolały i wkurzony, ale w końcu powoli zaczynając łapać o co chodzi z tym odparowywaniem ciosów, które pokazuje mu Kenobi – kiedy mężczyzna nagle zamiera, wpatrując się w przestrzeń i obniżając swój treningowy miecz świetlny.

Anakin przerywa ćwiczenie, gdy tylko wyczuwa słabe uczucie zaniepokojenia w sygnaturze Mocy Kenobiego. Nie podoba mu się to – Kenobi ma zawsze wszystko pod kontrolą, zawsze wie, co robi. On _nie powinien_ się niczym martwić.

– Co jest?

Jasnowłosy bierze głęboki wdech, a jego wzrok jest nadal nieskupiony.

– Hrabia jest tutaj.

Słowa są dla Anakina jak cios w żołądek, jak obelga skierowana we wszystko, w co wierzy i popiera.

– Dooku? – pyta, chociaż już wie, że się nie przesłyszał. Złość buzuje zarówno w nim, jak i wokół niego, szybko, niekontrolowanie i bez zahamowań. Że Dooku śmie pokazywać tutaj swoją twarz…

I gdzie to _tutaj_ w rzeczywistości jest? I czym jest? Siedzibą Sithów? Anakin nie ma prawa czuć się znieważonym wizytą Dooku. To Anakin jest tym, który nie powinien się tu znajdować. Świadomość tego faktu jednak nie robi nic, by zgasić jego gniew.

– Anakinie – mówi Kenobi, którego rysy są pełne napięcia, gdy udaje mu się w końcu spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. – Muszę cię prosić, byś _nie_ próbował zabić mojego Mistrza. Możesz to zrobić?

Ręce Skywalkera zwijają się w pięści, a Moc wokół niego wibruje. Nie widział Dooku od czasu Geonosis, od czasu…

– On zabił _mojego Mistrza_ i zapła…

Kenobi przewraca oczami w szybkiej oznace irytacji, a potem unosi dłoń w niemalże lekceważącym ruchu. Iskrząca Moc wokół bruneta zwraca się przeciwko niemu i otacza jego szyję, lekko ściskając, gdy ten robi gwałtowny wdech. Ostrzeżenie.

– Wszyscy już mamy wystarczające kłopoty i bez tego – zaczyna Kenobi i brzmi to niemal jak warknięcie. Ton Sitha jest groźny, a oczy dzikie. – Naprawdę nie musisz pogarszać wszystkiego jeszcze bardziej. Nie zmuszaj mnie do zamknięcia cię w twoim pokoju jak nadąsanego dziecka, Anakinie.

Chłopak wpatruje się w mężczyznę, drapiąc dłońmi wokół gardła, choć nie jest pewien, dlaczego próbuje walczyć z siłą, której nie może zresztą fizycznie złapać. Ściąga usta w wąską linię i odwzajemnia spojrzenie złotookiego, patrząc na niego wyzywająco i ze złością.

– Anakin, nie możesz pokonać jeszcze nawet _mnie_ w uczciwej walce, więc czemu myślisz, że zdołasz pobić _Dooku_? Bądź rozsądny, na litość Mocy. Czy Rada nie chciałby, byś był rozsądny?

– Och, _teraz_ mi mówisz, żebym słuchał Rady – warczy Jedi, obnażając zęby.

Kenobi podchodzi do niego, wciąż utrzymując Moc wokół jego szyi. Jego wolna ręka odnajduje kark Anakina i zwija się w pięść w jego włosach. Anakin syczy, ale bardziej ze złości niż z bólu.

– Mówię ci tylko, że jeśli nie rozgramy tego sprytnie, to zginiesz. A na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. A teraz obiecaj mi, że nie zaatakujesz mojego Mistrza.

Skywalker przygryza wnętrze policzka i odwraca wzrok, ale wtedy uścisk Kenobiego na jego włosach staje się jeszcze silniejszy, prawie że rozpaczliwy w swojej sile.

– _Obiecaj mi_ , Anakinie.

– Jasne, wszystko mi jedno – wypluwa brunet. To nie tak, że ta obietnica ma jakieś znaczenie. Kenobi wzdycha i go puszcza.

– Nie mamy czasu na nic lepszego – mówi pod nosem, a następnie odrzuca treningowy miecz na bok i wychodzi z sali, machając do Rycerza, by ten ruszył w jego ślady.

Znajdują Ventress maszerującą przez salon. Kenobi od razu do niej podchodzi, ale pokazuje gestem ręki, by Anakin został tam, gdzie właśnie stoi. Chłopak opiera się o ścianę, przyglądając się, jak para rozmawia niskimi głosami, na tyle cicho, że nie może ich usłyszeć. To jasne jak słońce, że Ventress jest zła, a Kenobi… Kenobi niemal wygląda, jakby błagał, jakby próbował ją do czegoś przekonać.

Nie żeby Anakina to obchodziło. Jedyna rzecz jaka go teraz obchodzi to fakt, że nie ma swojego miecza świetlnego. Będzie musiał zabrać broń Kenobiego albo jeden z mieczy Ventress, a wtedy…

Kenobi odwraca się, by rzucić Anakinowi tak potężne spojrzenie, że ten od razu skupia na nim swój wzrok. Ich oczy wpatrują się intensywnie w siebie nawzajem, pełne niewypowiedzianych rzeczy przez czas, który wydaje się być nieskończonością, dopóki sykliwy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi nie przyciąga ich uwagi.

Kiedy Dooku wkracza do pokoju, powietrze nagle się zmienia, jakby Moc lekko zadrżała. W ruchach mężczyzny jest chłodna, pogardliwa duma, a w każdym jego kroku i spojrzeniu drzemie uśpiona siła. Mroczność podąża za nim, wdrapując się po ścianach oraz suficie. Kenobi i Ventress padają przed nim na jedno kolano.

– Mistrzu – witają go jednym głosem i Anakin naprawdę tego nienawidzi.

– Lordzie Lumis. Ventress. I… Skywalker. – Miecz świetlny Dooku momentalnie pojawia się w jego dłoni, rozbłyskając czerwienią. Mężczyzna jednak nawet nie patrzy na Anakina i zamiast tego wciąż wpatruje się w Kenobiego. – Co to ma być?

– Ja… nie jest całkowicie pewien, jak to wytłumaczyć – mówi Kenobi, będąc już z powrotem na nogach i ostrożnie ustawiając się pomiędzy Dooku a chłopakiem. – Ale mam wszystko pod kontrolą, Mistrzu, a Skywalker nie stanowi teraz żadnego zagrożenia.

– _Żadnego_ _za…_ – Anakin kotłuje się ze złości, ale jasnowłosy staje mu mocno na stopę.

– Nie będzie stwarzał problemów – kontynuuje Kenobi. Jego palce sięgają do tyłu, poza wzrokiem Dooku, aby odnaleźć nadgarstek Anakina i owinąć się wokół niego. Anakin przestaje być wkurzonym na trzy sekundy, zdezorientowany znaczeniem gestu. – Wyczuwam twoją dezaprobatę, Mistrzu, i nie będę błagać o wybaczenie. Wierzę jednak, że obecność Skywalkera tutaj może być… pożyteczna dla nas.

– Puść mnie – syczy Anakin, pochylając się do ucha Sitha. Mężczyzna spełnia jego prośbę, z rozdrażnieniem wypuszczając powietrze.

– Nie tego się spodziewałem, gdy tu przybyłem – oznajmia Dooku zawiedzionym tonem. – Można byłoby pomyśleć, że jeśli dam wam zadanie, to oboje dołożycie wszelkich starań, aby je wykonać. – Przesuwa klingą pomiędzy Kenobim a Ventress, a w jego oczach miga podłość. – A zamiast tego dostaję ten cyrk. Czy ktoś raczyłby wyjaśnić, dlaczego żadne z was nie zrobiło _niczego_ od dwóch standardowych tygodni? Oboje mieliście swoje zadania, lecz nie słyszałem o nich ani słowa.

– Mistrzu – zaczyna łagodnie Ventress, stając obok Kenobiego, tuż o krok za nim, jakby próbowała ukryć się przed wzrokiem Dooku. – Nastąpiły…

– Cicho, zabójczyni. – Dooku wreszcie odwraca się, by zaszczycić Anakina spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy. – I jeszcze _to_. Co _ty_ tutaj robisz, Skywalker? Nie wyglądasz na więźnia i zdecydowanie nie jesteś martwy, a to, obawiam się, są jedyne stany egzystencji, w których mógłbym cię być może tolerować. Więc…

Anakin czuje, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w gniewnym geście, odsłaniając zęby, gdy omija Kenobiego i próbuje podejść bliżej Dooku.

– To nie twój cholerny interes, co ja…

Kenobi łapie go za kołnierz tuniki i ciągnie do tyłu, trzymając go w miejscu. Anakinowi opada szczęka, gdy ze wzburzeniem wpatruje się w jasnowłosego, ale Kenobi nawet na niego nie zerka.

– Mistrzu, proszę – mówi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Dooku – przedyskutujmy to w prywatności. Mamy dla ciebie też dobre wieści, wbrew pozorom.

– Lepiej, żeby to była prawda.

– A więc chodźmy stąd – mówi kobieta, ruszając w stronę jednych z drzwi. Dooku w końcu dezaktywuje swój miecz świetlny i idzie za Ventress.

Anakin próbuje sięgnąć ręką, by owinąć palce wokół rękojeści miecza Kenobiego wiszącego przy jego pasie, ale ten ponownie łapie go za nadgarstek i przyciąga bliżej, ignorując jego próby wyrwania się.

– Próbuję cię utrzymać przy życiu, Anakinie. – Jego oczy są desperacko szczere, gdy przeszukują twarz Rycerza w poszukiwaniu choćby najmniejszych okruchów zrozumienia. – _Pozwól mi na to_.

Mężczyzna puszcza dłoń Anakina, wciąż patrząc na niego z uwagą, a potem wychodzi z pokoju za Ventress i Dooku, pozostawiając go samego z jego gniewem.

Skywalker chodzi po salonie w tą i z powrotem, mając wrażenie, że minęły już godziny, i nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Bezradność sprawia, że Jedi chce krzyczeć, wdrapywać się po ścianach. Nie ma planu, nie ma broni, dosłownie nic nie może zrobić. Dooku jest _tuż_ obok i Anakin musi tolerować jego obecność – nawet gdyby był przygotowany na walkę, wciąż jest jeszcze kwestia Ventress oraz Kenobiego. Chłopak ma przeczucie, że nawet pomimo ich przyjaznego podejścia do niego, ci w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie stanęliby po jego stronie.

Oni wszyscy są Sithami, a on Jedi; taka przyjaźń nie ma prawa istnieć, szczególnie wtedy, gdy wojna trawi całą galaktykę. Czemu jest to takie trudne do zrozumienia? Czemu ciągłe przypominanie sobie o tym wymaga takiego wysiłku?

Drzwi się otwierają i Anakin zeskakuje z kanapy, krzyżując wzrok z Kenobim, który kiwa lekko głową. Dooku jest następnym, który przechodzi przez próg, zerkając na Anakina z aroganckim, małym uśmieszkiem. Rycerz czuje, jak jego krew znów zaczyna się gotować.

– Cóż, Skywalker – woła Dooku, a Anakin już nigdy więcej nie chce słyszeć swojego nazwiska wychodzącego z ust tego Lorda Sithów. – Wygląda na to, że tym razem odejdziesz ze wszystkimi swoimi kończynami nietkniętymi.

– Tak samo jak ty, hrabio – odpowiada brunet totalnie bezczelnym tonem. Zauważa, jak na obliczu Kenobiego błyska zabarwiona rozbawieniem duma, na co Anakin czuje nagły napływ sentymentu do mężczyzny.

Dooku skrzywia się i rusza do wyjścia, pozostawiając za sobą Ventress i Kenobiego. Kobieta delikatnie klepie złotookiego po plecach, a potem znika w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialń. Mężczyzna raz jeszcze spogląda na Anakina i jego twarz się rozjaśnia.

– No cóż, to mogło pójść zdecydowanie gorzej – oznajmia, podchodząc do Anakina i opadając na sofę obok niego z westchnięciem. – Mogło też pójść lepiej, ale przynajmniej wszyscy żyjemy, a to już coś.

– Najwyraźniej – mamrocze Anakin, przyglądając się mu. Jest w pewnym stopniu zaskoczony tym, że nie jest tak naprawdę… zły na Kenobiego. Cała jego złość jest skupiona na Dooku i mimo tego, że Kenobi jest uczniem Dooku, to…

On jednak nie jest samym Dooku.

Anakin przysuwa się bliżej jasnowłosego, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Lord Lumis, huh?

Kenobi prostuje się, posyłając mu pyszałkowaty uśmieszek oraz misterny ukłon, na jaki pozwala mu pozycja siedząca.

– W rzeczy samej. Darth Lumis. Zgaduję, że nigdy… nie zostaliśmy formalnie sobie przedstawieni.

– Darth Lumis – powtarza cicho chłopak.

Jakby potrzebował jeszcze więcej przypomnień, że facet jest Lordem Sithów.

– Ale nie dla ciebie. Jestem Lordem Lumisem tylko dla tych, którzy mnie nie znają, którzy się mnie boją, dla tych, którzy niezbyt mnie obchodzą. Dla ciebie, jednak, jestem… cóż, to chyba zależy od ciebie, nie sądzisz?

– Kenobi – mówi Anakin, obserwując go uważnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się. Uśmiech wygląda na szczery.

– Tak, to wystarczy. Na razie.

* * *

Kenobi nie woła go na wieczorną sesję treningową i pomimo iż Anakin jest z tego powodu zadowolony – wciąż ma poważne problemy z używaniem _całej prawej strony ciała_ po tym, jak mężczyzna wydusił z niego siódme poty podczas ich popołudniowego treningu – to jest to… nietypowe. Wręcz martwiące, bo kto wie, co Kenobi robi teraz? Równie dobrze mógł przygotowywać jeszcze gorsze piekło. A Anakin wolałby przez nie nie przechodzić.

Chłopak chodzi po swoim pokoju. Cóż, chodzi. Bardziej powoli kuśtyka wte i wewte, bo jego prawa noga jest tak obolała, że w tym momencie najlepszym pomysłem byłaby najzwyczajniej jej amputacja. Kenobi nie jest typem człowieka, która zmienia plany bez ostrzeżenia, więc Anakin nie wie, jak się zachować. Czy coś się stało? Kenobi z pewnością nie daje mu wolnego wieczoru.

Skywalker nie może przestać się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać, więc decyduje się chociaż raz w życiu na coś logicznego – po prostu pójdzie i zapyta.

Udaje mu się znaleźć Kenobiego i Ventress wyciągniętych na jego ulubionej kanapie w salonie. Oboje są cali owinięci w kocach, a już w szczególności Ventress, która ma na sobie ich przynajmniej pięć, a jej głowa jest jedyną częścią ciała wystającą z kolorowego kokonu. Kenobi ma natomiast tylko jeden, swobodnie przerzucony przez ramiona jak pelerynę. Jego koc ma królewski odcień karmazynu, a on sam wygląda… majestatycznie; ma na sobie tylko prostą tunikę, lekko rozczochrane włosy i koc na ramionach, ale tak. _Majestatycznie_. Anakin nie może nawet oderwać od niego wzroku.

Kenobi posyła mu odprężony uśmiech.

– Ach, Anakin. Nareszcie. Oglądamy holofilm, chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?

– Wy… co? – pyta Anakin, mrugając, podczas gdy jego mózg odmawia przyswojenia informacji.

– Oglądamy holofilm, Skywalker. I przyrzekam, że jeśli powiesz, że Sithowie nie oglądają holofilmów, to użyję Mocy i wyrzucę cię przez najbliższe okno już teraz i będę miała gdzieś, co na to powie Kenobi.

Anakin, który miał właśnie zamiar powiedzieć, że Sithowie nie oglądają holofilmów, zamyka szybko buzię i nerwowo przełyka.

– Ventress, _kochana_ – Kenobi rzuca jest krzywe spojrzenie. – Proszę.

Kobieta prycha, owijając się szczelniej kocami.

– Oczywiście.

Oczy Kenobiego na nowo zwracają się ku brunetowi.

– Więc. Chciałbyś…?

– Nie – odpowiada Anakin odruchowo, nawet nie myśląc i nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w ogóle cokolwiek mówi.

Kenobi unosi brew i posyła mu kolejny uśmiech.

– Proszę?

– Okej – mówi Skywalker. Ta odpowiedź też nie została poprzedzona żadnym myśleniem.

Kenobi uśmiecha się szeroko i klepie miejsce obok siebie pomiędzy nim a Ventress.

– No to chodź. Obiecuję, że nie gryziemy.

– Mów za siebie, Kenobi – odcina się kobieta, choć w jej uszczypliwym głosie gości rozbawienie.

Złote oczy migotają blaskiem.

– W takim razie obiecuję, że _ja_ nie będę gryźć.

Anakin niechętnie siada pomiędzy nimi, umiejscawiając się tak daleko od Ventress, jak to jest możliwe, jednocześnie starając się nie dotknąć Kenobiego. Mężczyzna od razu przysuwa się bliżej niego.

– Chyba że tego chcesz, oczywiście – mruczy wprost do ucha Anakina i chłopak cały się napina, bo… teraz, kiedy Kenobi o tym wspomniał, teraz, gdy ta myśl jest już w jego głowie, a on jest zmęczony, obolały i być może całkowicie pozbawiony zdrowego rozsądku, to chyba rzeczywiście nie byłby całkowicie przeciwny…

Znów przełyka nerwowo, gdy cały gorąc Mustafaru naraz postanawia się zebrać w dole jego brzucha. Ciepły oddech Kenobiego owiewa jego szyję, a potem ten zębami chwyta płatek jego ucha, lekko podgryzając, i usta Anakina robią się nagle całkowicie suche. Mężczyzna przemieszcza się w dół, by ugryźć jego szyję i… och, _na Moc_ …

– Jesteście odrażający – komentuje Ventress jakby dla zabicia czasu, obserwując ich z miną zupełnie pozbawioną zainteresowania. Jasnowłosy chichocze do ucha chłopaka, którego umysł akurat postanawia dogonić rzeczywistość i bez zastanowienia zaczyna panikować.

Jedi chce skoczyć na równe nogi i pobiec do swojego pokoju, może rzucić się do lawy tak na wszelki wypadek, ale Kenobi łapie łagodnie, lecz stanowczo jego ramię, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć.

– No już, już, ty słodka, niespokojna duszo – mówi z rozbawieniem – uspokój się i usiądź. Holofilm sam się nie obejrzy.

Anakin wypuszcza długi oddech, a następnie wraca na kanapę z po części przegranym westchnięciem. Wszystko jest dobrze, mówi sobie. Wszystko ma pod kontrolą.

– Będę się sztywno trzymał zasady o niegryzieniu – informuje go złotooki nonszalanckim szeptem. – Jednak jeśli zmienisz zdanie…

Ta, cóż, sztywne trzymanie się zasad nie było już jedynym sztywnym problemem. Anakin przesuwa odrobinę nogi, próbując znaleźć pozycję, która nie będzie aż tak bardzo niekomfortowa. Skywalker postanawia nie poddać się bez walki – dochodzi do wniosku, że wyjście teraz byłoby jak przyznanie się do przegranej, a tego na pewno nie zrobi. Poza tym perspektywa spędzenia wieczoru na oglądaniu holofilmu z Kenobim i Ventress… nie jest to w rzeczywistości najgorszy możliwy sposób spędzenia wolnego czasu, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

Usadawia się więc na kanapie z determinacją i siłą woli próbuje zmusić swoje ciało, by się uspokoiło, do cholery.

Holofilm jest jakimś musicalem połączonym z romantyczną historią – coś, co jest wystarczająco nieskomplikowane, że Anakin nie musi poświęcać temu zbyt dużej uwagi. Zamiast tego koncentruje się na sobie, na oddychaniu, na niemyśleniu, na ciągłym skupieniu, aż podekscytowanie powoli go opuszcza.

– Ludzie, Anakinie – mówi miękkim głosem Kenobi. – Będziesz taki zestresowany przez cały seans? Emitujesz tak potężne fale napięcia, że moje własne mięśnie zaczynają boleć. Jutro nie będziesz w stanie się ruszyć, jeśli nie przestaniesz. – Mężczyzna daje mu delikatnego kuksańca, a potem nachyla się do jego ucha z szerokim uśmiechem. – Zrelaksuj się. Nic ci tu nie grozi, obiecuję.

Jego ramię otacza Anakina i przyciąga go bliżej; chłopak mu na to pozwala, ponieważ ten ma rację, ponieważ już zaczyna czuć nieprzyjemne napięcie w całym ciele i… po prostu. Brunet kładzie niepewnie głowę na ramieniu Kenobiego.

Anakin powoli pozwala sobie zrelaksować się przy ciepłym ciele jasnowłosego, którego ramię wciąż jest luźno owinięte wokół niego, w zamyśleniu kreśląc wzory na jego skórze i… uspokaja to jego rozbiegane myśli, ale i jednocześnie je podsyca. Lord Sithów, przypomina mu jego rozum, ale jego ciało czuje się komfortowo i już naprawdę nie może wykrzesać energii, by być o to wszystko złym przez cały cholerny czas. Tak, tak, Lord Sithów, niebezpieczeństwo, Ciemna Strona, co jeszcze. W tej chwili są po prostu ludźmi oglądającymi holofilm – żadna krzywda z pewnością się nie stanie.

Skywalker przyciska się do niego jeszcze bardziej, ukrywając twarz w jego ramieniu, i Kenobi śmieje się cicho lekkim tonem, kiedy przyciska usta do czubka głowy chłopaka.

Anakin prawie że czuje, że może ufać Kenobiemu, nieważne, jak złym jest to prawdopodobnie pomysłem. Jest pewien, że ze strony mężczyzny nic mu nie grozi – nie ma sensu udawać, że o tym nie wie. Jeśli jednak chodzi o Ventress to cóż, ta prawdopodobnie nie pogardziłaby _przypadkową_ okazją do wepchnięcia go do lawy, gdy Kenobi nie patrzy, ale warto jednak zauważyć, że mimo wszystko wciąż go nie zabiła.

Protagoniści holofilmu wyśpiewują swoje deklaracje wzajemnej, nieśmiertelnej miłości, ale Anakina mało to obchodzi. Jakimś sposobem leży teraz wzdłuż kanapy z głową na kolanach Kenobiego oraz stopami ostrożnie ułożonymi na nogach Ventress. Kobieta patrzy na niego krzywo za każdym razem, gdy ten próbuje się choć trochę przesunąć, szybko jednak zamierając pod jej spojrzeniem. Ventress jest też jedyną, która rzeczywiście poświęca jakąś uwagę holofilmowi; brunet czuje, jakby powoli odpływał, jest mu tak wygodnie, a Kenobi…

Kenobi zatapia palce w jego włosach i Anakin zamyka oczy, poddając się odczuciu. Mężczyzna bawi się jego kosmyki, owijając je wokół palców i lekko pociągając, a potem puszczając, z czasem zaczynając masować kulistymi ruchami jego skronie. Anakin już naprawdę musi teraz włożyć dużo wysiłku w poszukiwanie samokontroli, ponieważ to wszystko jest takie przyjemne i sam nie może się zdecydować, czy chce zasnąć, zacząć mruczeć, a może przycisnąć twarz do brzucha złotookiego i zobaczyć, jak sprawy się potoczą.

Kenobi zsuwa swój koc z jednego ramienia i przykrywa nim również Anakina, a to przechyla szalę w stronę snu. Skywalker odwraca się już całkowicie od holofilmu – i tak nie zwracał na niego uwagi – i skupia wzrok na mężczyźnie. Po chwili sięga ręką w stronę jego twarzy, przejeżdżając delikatnie palcami po jego obojczyku, nim w końcu obejmuje dłonią policzek, a Kenobi całuje jego rozpostarte palce.

A może tego nie robi. Może Anakin już śni. Nie jest pewien, ale jest mu ciepło, jest mu wygodnie, a w jego włosach są place Kenobiego i naprawdę – czego mógł jeszcze chcieć od życia?

Kiedy się budzi, jest już z powrotem w swoim łóżku, a ciemnoczerwony koc jest jedynym dowodem na to, że wieczór nie był tylko snem. Anakin czuje się dziwnie lekki, kiedy słucha zirytowanej, wręcz graniczącej z histerią opowieści Artoo o tym, jak Kenobi przyniósł Anakina do pokoju, niosąc go śpiącego w swoich ramionach, a biedny Artoo musiał walczyć z nim w epickiej bitwie, by w ogóle zmusić mężczyznę do wyjścia i prawie zginął w czasie tej walki…

Anakin słucha tego wszystkiego z czułym uśmiechem i nie jest do końca pewien, czy uśmiecha się przez Artoo, czy przez Kenobiego.

* * *

– Robisz coś?

Anakin zerka do góry znad podłogi, na której właśnie siedzi, zajęty polerowaniem metalowej obudowy Artoo, by spojrzeć na Kenobiego stojącego w progu drzwi do jego pokoju. Droid od razu wydaje ostrzegawczy sygnał, ale chłopak lekko go klepie.

– Nie, jest okej, nie zaczynaj z nim bójki – szepce do Artoo, ale zaraz podnosi głos. – Uch, niezbyt? Prawie już skończyłem z Artoo.

Kenobi wchodzi do środka i przysiada na jego łóżku. Anakin wpatruje się w niego, gotowy zdenerwować się, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, ale Kenobi wzdycha i pada plecami na materac z zamkniętymi oczami oraz rozłożonymi na boki ramionami.

– Emm, to moje łóżko – zauważa brunet, marszcząc brwi w zirytowaniu.

– Cóż, teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, to jest moje, tak jak wszystko tutaj.

Anakin zastanawia się, czy tyczy się to również jego.

– Więc jeśli sugerujesz mi, żebym stąd wyjeżdżał, to powiedz to wprost.

Skywalker nie mówi nic, bo wciąż jeszcze ma jakieś pozostałości instynktu samozachowawczego. Artoo, który najwidoczniej takiego instynktu nie ma, wyręcza Anakina i wydaje długą oraz całkiem kreatywną wiązankę przekleństw. Jedi parska śmiechem, naprawdę się ciesząc, że Kenobi najwyraźniej nie zna binarnego.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem, że twój droid właśnie próbuje mnie obrazić? – pyta mężczyzna, wciąż wpatrując się w sufit. – Nie muszę go rozumieć, żeby to _wiedzieć_. Najzwyczajniej w życiu po prostu nie dbam o jego małe groźby czy cokolwiek on tam chce powiedzieć.

Artoo obraca się powoli do Kenobiego i Anakin zaczyna pośpiesznie potrząsać głową w jego stronę. Naprawdę nie potrzebują tu wykrzykiwanego pojedynku pomiędzy droidem a Lordem Sithów – Artoo prawdopodobnie skończy wylatując przez okno z prędkością maksymalną, jeśli Kenobi uzna, że ma już tego po dziurki w nosie. Krótko mówiąc: koszmarny pomysł. Droid burczy, zdenerwowany, ale zamyka się.

Słychać cichy szelest pościeli, kiedy Kenobi przesuwa się na łóżku, by być twarzą do chłopaka, a następnie przewraca się na brzuch i podpiera się na łokciach, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

– Wydajesz się być strasznie przywiązany do tego droida – zaczyna, na pozór niewinnie.

– Artoo to przyjaciel.

– Myślałem, że Jedi nie mogą być przywiązani do innych.

– Nie do Lordów Sithów, to na pewno.

Kenobi ziewa ostentacyjnie.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście, skoro tak twierdzisz. Moco, ta zasada o przywiązaniu jest jedną z najokrutniejszych rzeczy, jaką Jedi kiedykolwiek wymyślili.

– Okrutna? – pyta Anakin. Chłopak ostatni raz klepie Artoo po głowie, a potem odstawia zestaw do polerowania z zadowolonym westchnięciem. Droid ćwierka cicho, mówiąc coś o posegregowaniu banków pamięci, i przechodzi w stan wstrzymania. Anakin odwraca się, by oprzeć się plecami o droida i spojrzeć na swojego gościa.

– A nie jest? Jak możesz oczekiwać, że padawan nigdy nie przełoży życia swojego Mistrza nad życie innych osób, że zawsze będzie traktował każdego z takim samym dystansem, nieważne, czy są to nieznajomi, czy jego najbliżsi? Jak możesz spędzić ponad dziesięć lat, wychowując kogoś, a potem powiedzieć tej osobie, że nie mogą cię kochać? Jedi zawszą zmuszą cię do wyboru większego dobra i udawania, że los twoich ukochanych nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, choć jest to kłamstwo.

Oczy Kenobiego są szeroko otwarte, gdy ten pochyla się do przodu, bliżej Anakina, brzmiąc na prawdziwie zdenerwowanego.

– Problem z przywiązaniami jest taki, że na żadne z nich nie masz wpływu. One i tak się tworzą, nieważne, jak bardzo będziesz próbował im zapobiec. Jedi wolą ignorować ten fakt, spędzać czas na udawaniu, że uczucia nie istnieją. – W rysach mężczyzny widnieje smutna, pełna emocji szczerość, od której Anakin nie może odwrócić wzroku. – Sithowie przynajmniej nie okłamują samych siebie. Nie mamy w sobie więcej pasji czy złości niż Jedi, nie. Kłóciłbym się, że czasami nawet mamy ich mniej. Po prostu stajemy z prawdą twarzą w twarz, z wysoko uniesionymi głowami, zamiast udawać, że jesteśmy lepsi od innych, bo nie mamy emocji. Bo mamy je, każdy je ma.

Anakin nie lubi kierunku, w którym toczy się ta rozmowa, ale nie może zmusić się do przerwania Sithowi lub zaprzeczeniu jego słowom. Nienawidzi tego, że chce słuchać dalej, że słowa Kenobiego mają dla niego sens. Nienawidzi tego, a jednocześnie nic z tym nie robi. Bo tylko słucha, tak? To nie musi jeszcze niczego oznaczać. Nikt nie przechodzi na Ciemną Stronę tylko przez zwykłe rozmowy. To tak na pewno nie działa.

– Moc jest w każdym z nas, tak – kontynuuje Kenobi – ale Moc to energia, to pasja, to _życie_. Odizolowanie siebie od emocji to odizolowanie się od znaczącej części Mocy. Domyślam się, że u niektórych to działa. Mistrz Yoda żyje już przez tak długi czas, że może zdołał odkryć sposób na pozbycie się wszelkich emocji, kto wie. Ale reszta z nas? Nie stać nas na taki luksus.

– Jedi wiedzą, co robią – udaje się powiedzieć Anakinowi. – Emocje oraz przywiązania wiodą do zguby.

– A Kodeks tego nie robi?

Anakin woli wersję Sithów jaką przedstawiają opowiadania Jedi: nierozsądni, niebezpieczni, podstępni, tak bardzo zatraceni w swoich błędnych wierzeniach. Kenobi jest jednak tego całkowitym przeciwieństwem – złotousty i złotooki, pewny siebie oraz swoich przekonań, jakby wiedział, że ma rację i to tylko kwestia czasu, aż reszta przyzna, że się z nim zgadza. Jego argumenty są jak odwzorowania rozmów, które Anakin kiedyś miewał z Qui-Gonem, oraz późniejszych dyskusji z samym sobą, gdy wiedział, że nikt innych go nie wysłucha.

A teraz jest tutaj, rozmawiając z Lordem Sithów, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się przed przytakiwaniem słowom mężczyzny. Jest pomiędzy nimi jakaś dziwaczna nić porozumienia; Anakin trzyma swój umysł zamknięty w defensywie, ale myśli Kenobiego i tak jakoś odnajdują drogę do jego głowy, a aura jasnowłosego wślizguje się do środka nie dlatego, że uparcie próbuje to zrobić, lecz dlatego, że tam właśnie wydaje się być jej miejsce. Kiedy oczy Skywalkera unoszą się do góry, aby spojrzeć na Kenobiego, ten posyła mu uśmiech.

– Wiesz, zastanawiałem się kiedyś, czy Jedi w ogóle wiedzą, jak okrutne potrafią być ich zasady. Wydaje mi się, że niektórzy są tego świadomi. Mistrz Yoda wie na pewno, ale już dawno przestał się tym przejmować i tylko uważa, że każdy powinien obcować z Mocą w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak on. Przemyśleć swoje sposoby, on powinien, hmm. – Jego parodia głosu Yody jest tak niedorzecznie akuratna, że Anakin znów parska. Złotooki uśmiecha się bezczelnie, jakby oboje byli młodymi padawanami w Świątyni naśmiewającymi się z błazeństw Yody. – Mistrz Windu też wie, ale jest zmęczony. Większość Mistrzów też jest tego świadoma, tak myślę, jak i część Rycerzy, ale oni wszyscy pogodzili się z tym i podporządkowali, bo wierzą, że nie ma innego sposobu niż spędzanie każdego dnia na cierpieniu, nie znosząc tego, że są ludzcy, co kończy się nienawidzeniem samych siebie, bo w końcu Jedi nie mogą nienawidzić.

Anakin czuje, jak włoski na jego ramionach stają dęba, kiedy wpatruje się w Kenobiego i wchłania jego słowa, które są jasnym potwierdzeniem wszystkiego, co myślał o Zakonie Jedi niemalże od chwili, gdy nauczył się myśleć.

– Wcale nie musi tak być. Jest inny sposób. Taki, który nie zmusza cię do okłamywania wszystkich, w tym samego siebie, bez konieczności twierdzenia, że nie jesteś kłamcą. Nazywamy to Ciemną Stroną, tak, ale ten opis jest aż za bardzo pozbawiony głębszego znaczenia. Co jest mrocznego w byciu szczerym ze sobą? Co jest złego w miłości czy pasji? Powiedz mi, jeśli wciąż myślisz o sobie jako o Jedi. Powiedz mi.

– Ciemna Strona konsumuje, niszczy, sprawia, że pożądasz potęgi – odpowiada Anakin, ponieważ to coś, co powinien powiedzieć, ponieważ to właśnie zostało mu wpojone, ponieważ… to coś, w co wierzy? Może.

Kenobi potrząsa głową.

– Zniszczy cię, jeśli tylko jej na to pozwolisz. I jak wielu Jedi postradało zmysły przez Moc, bo nie wiedzieli, jak się nią posługiwać, bo próbowali ujarzmić ją jak dzikie stworzenie? Jedi lubią twierdzić, że w pełni panują nad Mocą, że ją rozumieją, chociaż ledwo co otarli się o jej powierzchnię. Gdyby spędzali choć w połowie tak dużo czasu na nauce, jak spędzają na okłamywaniu siebie i powtarzaniu obłudnego Kodeksu, którego nie rozumieją… wtedy Zakon Jedi być może w końcu byłby wart szacunku.

Anakin odwraca wzrok, nie chcąc otwierać buzi, głównie dlatego iż czuje, że to, co z niej wyszłoby, byłoby przyznaniem racji. I…

– Powiedz mi, że się mylę – mamrocze Kenobi miękkim głosem, gdy pełna oczekiwania cisza wypełnia pokój. – Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie mam racji.

Serce chłopaka bije jak szalone. Nie może… nie może zgodzić się z Lordem Sithów, to wie na pewno. I co z tego, że oznaczałoby to skłamanie? Skłamanie komuś, kto nie jest ważny, kto nie powinien być ważny?

Przygryza dolną wargę, bierze głęboki oddech i odwraca się do Kenobiego, gotów coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, byle by nie przyznać mu racji. Mężczyzna wciąż leży podparty na łokciach, a na jego twarzy pląta się mały, dziwnie smutny uśmiech, kiedy ten przechyla głowę do boku, obserwując Anakina i czekając.

Anakin otwiera usta, ale nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć. Nawet _nie chce_ nic mówić. Bo Moc niespodziewanie staje się cicha, jakby wstrzymywała oddech, wszystko zwalnia, aż w końcu staje, a ich oddechy są jedynymi dźwiękami obecnymi w całej galaktyce. Kenobi jest płomienny, _olśniewający_ ; jest jak pełne błysku urządzenie naprowadzające, prowadzące do wszystkiego, czego Anakin nie powinien chcieć, a jednak pożąda, wszystkiego, czemu powinien się sprzeciwiać, ale nie może siebie do tego zmusić. Ukryty w cieniach oraz ciemności, lecz płonący najjaśniejszym z świateł. Jest piękny, jest złoty i _ma rację_.

Anakin powoli popycha się do przodu, wspinając się na kolana. Nawet nie czuje, jakby to on się ruszał – to tak, jakby sama Moc go niosła. Po chwili klęka przy łóżku, tuż przed twarzą Kenobiego.

Brunet bierze urywany oddech i wolno unosi swoją ukrytą pod rękawicą dłoń, niepewny, ale pełen nadziei. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, gdy palce Anakin dotykają zarostu na jego policzku.

Ich oczy krzyżują się i Anakin pokonuje dzielącą ich przestrzeń.

Kenobi wzdycha, zamykając oczy, a jego usta ulegle rozchylają się przed Anakinem. Jest coś zmęczonego w sposobie, w jaki mężczyzna poddaje się jego dotykowi i pozwala mu prowadzić. Chłopak szepce ciche _och_ w jego usta, nie pragnąc niczego bardziej niż scałować z niego to zmęczenie, i sam również zamyka swoje oczy, przytłoczony uczuciami płynącymi z umysłu Kenobiego.

Odnajdują powolny, delikatny, nieśpieszny rytm, który nie ma nic wspólnego z desperacją, ale za to jest pełen tęsknoty. Lewa dłoń Anakin przesuwa się powoli wzdłuż szyi złotookiego, a następnie wplątuje się w jego włosy. Prawa natomiast spoczywa na jego policzku, delikatnie go obejmując.

Powieki Kenobiego mrugają, gdy ten się odsuwa, głęboko oddychając. Anakin patrzy, jak mężczyzna podnosi się i siada z powrotem na łóżku, a jego oczy nadal mają w sobie tą dziwną miękkość. Chłopak podąża za nim, nim w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Wspina się na łóżko i na kolana Kenobiego, gdzie obaj spotykają się w połowie drogi. Ich ciała są przyciśnięte do siebie, palce zapamiętują twarze dotykami delikatniejszymi od dotknięcia piórem, a ręce przebiegają przez włosy; powietrze jest przepełnione Mocą, przepełnione _nimi_ , tylko nimi dwoma, zwyczajną parą ludzi. Nie Lord Sithów, nie Rycerz Jedi, nie wrogowie, ale też nie do końca przyjaciele – coś innego, coś odmiennego, coś, co Anakin jeszcze nie wie, jak nazwać.

Ramiona Kenobiego owijają się wokół jego pleców i przyciągają go bliżej. Bez przerywania pocałunku, Anakin podnosi się na kolana i pochyla się do dołu, a Kenobi wyciąga szyję do góry, by go dosięgnąć, aż nie smakują niczym innym niż tylko sobą, ciepłem, którym się dzielą, Mocą otaczającą nich wirami ulotnego dymu, szkarłatną poświatą narzuconą na krzywiznę ich ciał jak miękki koc. Oni, tylko oni, bez żadnych zobowiązań wobec nikogo oprócz siebie nawzajem, nie robiąc nic oprócz całowania się, wspólnego poruszania, wzdychania oraz szeptania z niezmąconą, nieuchronną pasją, jakby nie musieli się z niczym śpieszyć, bo przecież nawet sam czas się zatrzymał.

Jakby robili to już tysiąc razy i zrobią tysiąc kolejnych, wśród gwiazd i galaktyk, przez resztę swoich wcieleń, naturalnie jak planeta, która obraca się wokół własnej osi, a dookoła niej wszystko odnajduje swoje miejsce z taką łatwością, jakby od zawsze tego wyczekiwało.

Na obrzeżach umysłu Anakina zbiera się ciepło oraz ciemność, jakby Moc próbowała mu przekazać, że… że nie może tego mieć. Że to nie może być jego. Anakin nie jest nawet pewien, czy _jest_ tu w ogóle cokolwiek do zdobycia. Słyszał, jak działa Ciemna Strona, jak oplątuje swoimi palcami czyjś umysł, jak przysłania wszystko inne i dezorientuje, dopóki to ona nie przejmie kontroli.

Nie może…

Anakin przerywa pocałunek, ale nie może zmusić się do odsunięcia. Wciąż siedzi na kolanach Kenobiego, ich twarze nadal znajdują się tuż naprzeciw siebie i chłopak pozwala swojemu czołu oprzeć się o czoło mężczyzny, gdy spogląda mu w oczy.

Wzrok o barwie stopionego złota odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie.

I oto jest.

Kolejne przypomnienie.

– Więc mylę się? – pyta Kenobi szeptem, a jego głos jest gładki, choć trochę pozbawiony tchu. – Mój słodki uczniu, mylę się?

– Nie jestem twoim uczniem – odpowiada cicho Anakin, gdy jakimś cudem udaje mu się znieść spojrzenie Kenobiego.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się krzywo, a z jego oczu znika wcześniej obecna delikatność.

– Niech mnie, aleś ty uparty.

Anakin odwraca wzrok, gdy zsuwa się z kolan jasnowłosego i czar między nimi pryska, a chaos oraz zdezorientowanie na nowo wkradają się do jego umysłu jak starzy, nieproszeni przyjaciele. Świat znów obraca się wokół niepewności, wokół wojny, wokół zobowiązań i żalu. Kenobi schodzi z łóżka w jednym płynnym ruchu, spoglądając na Anakina, który wciąż siedzi na pościeli. Brunet musi walczyć, by się nie poruszyć, by nie sięgnąć do mężczyzny, by nie poprosić go o pozostanie.

Jednak to Kenobi nagle obraca się i przybliża, wbijając jedno kolano w materac, rękoma odnajdując włosy i kark Anakin, a ustami ponownie przyciskając się do jego warg. Pocałunek nie jest delikatny. Ten jest głęboki, palący, a kiedy Anakin zamyka oczy i nabiera gwałtownie powietrza, wręcz widzi czerwień na brzegach swojej świadomości. Jego dłonie poruszają się, by złapać mężczyznę, przyciągnąć go do siebie, chrzanić złe decyzje oraz wszystko inne, ale nim ma szansę to zrobić, Kenobi znika, będąc już w połowie drogi do drzwi.

Chłopak jest w pewien sposób dumny z siebie, że wciąż ma na tyle samokontroli, by nie ruszyć w pogoń za złotookim, a zamiast tego po prostu pada z jękiem na wznak na łóżko.

Nic z tego wszystkiego i tak nie ma znaczenia. Jutro o tej porze już go tu nie będzie.

* * *

Anakin nie czuje się wcale, jakby w końcu się uwalniał, nie czuje się tak, jak myślał, że będzie się czuł, kiedy po raz pierwszy zgodził się na warunki Kenobiego.

Był pewien, że spędzi dwa tygodnie na byciu opryskliwym i wkurzonym, walcząc z Sithem na każdym możliwym kroku – w końcu buntowanie się od zawsze było częścią jego osobowości. Myślał, że będzie nienawidził swojego pobytu na Mustafarze, każdej godziny, każdej sekundy.

Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że będzie… przygnębiony faktem, że musi opuścić to miejsce.

_Musi_ opuścić. Jakby było to niechciane zobowiązanie, jakby było to czymś, czego nie chce zrobić.

_Powinien_ czuć się, jakby odzyskiwał wolność. Cieszyć się, że powraca do swojego życia, do normalności, do rzeczy, za którymi powinien był tęsknić. Do swoich obowiązków, do wojny oraz galaktyki i prawdziwego świata, ale nie potrafi odnaleźć w sobie chęci, by przejmować się tymi rzeczami.

Być może właśnie tak wygląda działanie Ciemnej Strony. Być może właśnie tak zmieniło go spędzanie czasu z Kenobim. Nauczył się nowych rzeczy, tak, i czuje się… silniejszy w jakiś sposób, bardziej uziemiony w Mocy, ale nawet jeśli nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo, to Kenobi wciąż mógł mu coś zrobić. Być może to kolejna sztuczka Ciemnej Strony, która sprawia, że człowiek wątpi w swoje przekonania, ma mętlik w głowie, zapomina o obietnicach, które złożył sobie oraz innym.

Inni. To jedna z odpowiedzialności, której nie może zignorować, ta jedna myśl, która musi wystarczyć, by zmotywować go do powrotu. Ahsoka, Padmé, Aayla – ludzie, na których mu zależy. Musi wrócić ze wzgląd na swoich przyjaciół oraz pamięć o Qui-Gonie, jeżeli cała galaktyka i Zakon Jedi to niewystarczający powód.

– Chodź, Artoo. – Chłopak zbiera swoje rzeczy i nie obraca się, by spojrzeć na pokój – _jego pokój_ – by rzucić na niego okiem ten ostatni raz, gdy go opuszcza. – Wracamy do domu.

Droid gwiżdże głośno i wytacza się na korytarz, a kąciki ust Anakina unoszą się w słabym uśmiechu. Przynajmniej jeden z nich jest podekscytowany i pewien swojej chęci opuszczenia tej planety.

Kiedy Skywalker wchodzi do salonu, panująca w nim atmosfera nie różni się ani trochę od tej, do której zdołał się przyzwyczaić w czasie swojego pobytu. Ventress i Kenobi siedzą przy stole, jedząc śniadanie i rozmawiając. Anakin odchrząkuje i pozostała dwójka odwraca się w jego stronę. Brwi Kenobiego marszczą się w zdezorientowaniu, gdy ten napotyka spojrzenie bruneta.

– Anakin?

– Dwa tygodnie właśnie minęły – oznajmia Jedi, od razu odwracając wzrok. Nagle nie jest w stanie spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy.

– Ty… Och. _Och_. Naprawdę chcesz wrócić. – W głosie Kenobiego jest niedowierzanie oraz coś jeszcze. Rozczarowanie?

– Taka była umowa, Kenobi. Zostaję tu na dwa tygodnie, a ty pozwalasz mi odejść z holokronem.

– Racja. Holokron.

W umyśle Anakina zaczyna się nagle formować zalążek złego przeczucia.

– Tak, _holokron_. Obiecałeś mi. – Chłopak zauważa, jak Ventress potrząsa głową i rzuca spojrzenie jasnowłosemu, przez co jego złe przeczucie pogłębia się jeszcze bardziej. – Kenobi?

– Cóż, Anakinie – zaczyna mężczyzna z miną niemożliwą do odczytania. – Czy Rada Jedi nie ostrzegła cię, by nie ufać Sithom?

– _Kenobi_ …

– Nie mam twojego holokronu.

– Że _co_?

Artoo zaczyna burczeć agresywnie, podjeżdżając bliżej stołu, ale Ventress szybko gwiżdże, przyciągając jego uwagę.

– Nie wtrącaj się, droidzie – ostrzega go kobieta. Artoo odpowiada słabym pisknięciem, będąc niespodziewanie dziwnie potulny, i usuwa się z drogi Kenobiego, prawie jakby próbował się ukryć. Anakin byłby tym zdziwiony, gdyby pamiętał, jak to jest czuć coś innego poza palącą furią, która teraz szaleje w jego żyłach.

– Oddałem go Dooku – mówi Kenobi. – Czego się tak naprawdę spodziewałeś? Że zadam sobie tyle trudu, by go ukraść, tylko po to, by ci go potem oddać?

– Ty…

– Szczerze, to się nie oczekiwałem, że w rzeczywistości będziesz chciał stąd odejść po tych dwóch tygodniach. Myślałem, że…

– Mieliśmy umowę, Kenobi! – krzyczy Anakin, robiąc dwa kroki w stronę stołu, czując _zimno_ po raz pierwszy w czasie całego swojego pobytu na Mustafarze. – _Obiecałeś_ …

– Mam swoje powinności, Anakinie – głos Kenobiego się podnosi – których nie mogę zlekceważyć, nieważne, jak bardzo bym chciał.

– I co niby ma to zna… Nie, wiesz co, mam to gdzieś.

– Anakinie…

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się tak tobie nabrać…

– Myślisz, że to wszystko było sztuczką? Myślisz, że cię okłamałem? – Lord Sithów unosi się z krzesła i zaczyna iść w kierunku Anakina, który zaczyna się cofać, prawie potykając się o własne stopy. Złote oczy Kenobiego są jaki dziki ogień, a cała jego aura rozbłyskuje, paląc jak płomienie. Mężczyzna potrafi kontrolować się nawet w gniewie, ledwo, ale potrafi, i serce Skywalkera przyśpiesza. Ale nie w strachu, nie; robi to w podziwie, z czcią, która na moment zaćmiewa nawet jego furię. – Jestem wierny Sithom, Anakinie, ich zasadom oraz ich celom, ale jeśli choć przez sekundę myślałeś, że nie byłbym w stanie zdradzić kogokolwiek, czegokolwiek dla ciebie…

– Odrobinę zbyt dramatycznie, Kenobi – komentuje Ventress, która nadal siedzi przy stole. Artoo ćwierka i niechętnie przyznaje jej rację, ale Kenobi nawet nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Mężczyzna wciąż zbliża się do Skywalkera i para jest już prawie na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, tuż przy oknie.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu oddałem Dooku holokron?

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, _Sithie_ – odpowiada Anakin, gotując się od środka, gdy jego plecy w końcu uderzają o transparistalowy panel.

– Dla _ciebie_ , Anakin – mówi Kenobi szeptem, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi do zera i przyszpilając Rycerza do okna. Jedi chce odepchnąć go i przyciągnąć bliżej, pocałować i udusić, wszystko naraz. – Hrabia zabiłby cię, gdybym nie miał mu nic do pokazania, gdyby się dowiedział, że zamiast wypełnienia jego rozkazu co do joty, zrobiłem wszystko, co było w mojej mocy, by to _ciebie_ tu sprowadzić. Anakin, ja…

– Nie chcę tego słuchać – przerywa mu brunet i próbuje go odepchnąć, ale złotooki łapie go za nadgarstki i przyciska je do okna. Ryk Mocy wokół nich jest niemalże słyszalny, namacalny. – Puść mnie!

– Kiedy Dooku tu przybył, powiedziałem ci, że próbuję uratować twoje życie, i dokładnie to zrobiłem, Anakinie. Musiałem dać mu ten cholerny holokron, bo było to _jedyne wyjście_. Musiałem go oddać i musiałem powiedzieć Dooku, że trzymam cię tutaj, by zamotać ci w głowie, by wydobyć z ciebie informacje, ale wiesz cholernie dobrze, że to nieprawda. Musiałem mu jednak coś dać, musiałem przekonać go, że nie stanowisz zagrożenia; miałem do wyboru to albo patrzenie, jak umierasz. A cokolwiek możesz myśleć o mojej decyzji… – Kenobi wzdycha, a potem na chwilę opiera czoło o ramię chłopaka, tak delikatnie i bezbronnie, choć jego uścisk wokół nadgarstków jest wciąż mocny jak durastal, uniemożliwiając Rycerzowi ruszenie się. – Nie zniósłbym tej drugiej opcji. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu… Anakinie, _musiałem_ to zrobić.

Oddech Skywalkera jest płytki i nieregularny, kiedy ten próbuje się wyrwać.

– Jesteś zdrajcą oraz kłamcą, Kenobi, tak jak cała reszta Sithów – zaczyna niskim głosem, zmuszając się do spojrzenia mężczyźnie w oczy. – Koniec końców Jedi mieli rację. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się nabrać takiej sztuczce, nabrać na twoje kłamstwa, nabrać się na to wszystko! Odpowiesz za to, Lordzie Sithów, odpowiedz za _wszystko_ , co zrobiłeś galaktyce, _mnie…_

__– Jedyne rzeczy, jakie ci zrobiłem, Anakinie, to rzeczy, których sam pragnąłeś – przerywa mu jasnowłosy, a jego słodki ton ocieka trucizną, podczas gdy jego aura otacza Anakina i pobudza w nim wspomnienia. Treningi, przekomarzanie się, długie rozmowy. Dotknięcia, delikatność, pocałunek. I umysł Anakina odpowiada na to, przyznaje się: jego sny, jego lgnięcie do mężczyzny, jego wątpliwości. Kenobi uśmiecha się, wyczuwając to wszystko, a jego twarz jest bardzo blisko twarzy Skywalkera. – No patrzcie. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że _to_ _też_ było tylko sztuczką, Anakin.

Jedi zamyka oczy i zagryza zęby, czując, jak ciepło przechodzi go falami.

Próbuje się uwolnić z uścisku Kenobiego, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę, próbując sięgnąć w Moc, ale… oni obaj to robią, a ich chwyty wokół niej splatają się i zderzają ze sobą. Są ostre i oślepiające, zbyt potężne, lecz wciąż niewystarczające, ponieważ mężczyźni walczą przeciwko sobie, a nie działają wspólnie, i Moc sprzeciwia się temu w taki sam sposób, jak oni sprzeciwiają się sobie…

Transparastalowy panel za plecami Anakina roztrzaskuje się w miliony kawałeczków i Rycerz nie wie, czy to wina Kenobiego, czy jego. Lawa na zewnątrz bucha przerażającymi eksplozjami gorąca oraz światła, odbijając się w złotych oczach Kenobiego, gdy Anakin w końcu na niego patrzy, ledwo utrzymując równowagę. Za jego plecami szaleje śmierć, a mężczyzna z płomieniami w oczach jest jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje go przed wpadnięciem w ogień.

Wpatrują się w siebie, ich umysły są otwarte, złączone ze sobą w Mocy i żaden z nich nie może powstrzymać swoich emocji, gdy trzymają się siebie nawzajem w desperackim uścisku, a ich zagubienie oraz buzujący gniew sprawiają, że planeta aż się gotuje.

Kenobi wciąga Anakina do pokoju, a potem rzuca go na podłogę.

– Nie… nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami – warczy Anakin, ciężko dysząc, gdy podnosi się na kolana.

Kenobi obraca się na pięcie, a pasy jego tuniki wirują.

– Śmiesz mówić mi coś takiego? Po tym, co się właśnie stało? – Jego oczy są otoczone szkarłatną obwódką, _mroczne_ ; nie ma w nich choć jednej przyjaznej iskierki i Anakin przygryza wnętrze policzka. To nie jest… nie tego chciał, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Niczego z tego nie chciał.

Spogląda w górę na mężczyznę prowokującym, bezczelnym, zranionym wzrokiem, całkowicie odsłonięty, czując się, jakby jasnowłosy obciął mu jakąś część jego ciała.

– Obiecałeś Kenobi. Obi-Wan – szepce miękko, nie do końca będąc pewnym czemu. Imię brzmi dziwnie na jego języku, obco, jak gdyby w ogóle nie należało do stojącej przed nim osoby.

Coś jednak błyska w oczach Kenobiego. Ciepło. Wyrzuty sumienia.

– Wybacz mi.

Anakin odwraca wzrok i podnosi się na równe nogi, prostując materiał swojej tuniki i potrząsając głową. Czuje się zdradzony, najzwyczajniej w życiu zdradzony. Pomimo tego, że słowa Kenobiego mają sens, to nie chce ich słuchać, nie chce o nich myśleć, jak i również nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z samym Kenobim, z jego wyjaśnieniami, z Mustafar oraz Sithami.

Nie chce myśleć, że prawie zdołał zapomnieć, że jest Jedi.

Macha do Artoo, by ten za nim podążył, a następnie rusza w stronę wyjścia prowadzącego do platform lądowania. Słyszy za sobą miękkie kroki, ale nie obraca się.

– Zostaw mnie, Kenobi.

– To ty jesteś tym, który zostawia to miejsce.

– Cóż, dałeś mi do tego znakomity powód, nie sądzisz? – warczy Anakin przez ramię.

Po tych słowach Kenobi już się nie odzywa, idąc kilka kroków za Anakinem, dopóki nie wychodzą na zewnątrz. Bezlitosny upał uderza w twarz Skywalkera w chwili, gdy ten opuszcza budynek, ale Rycerz nawet nie zwalnia tempa, kierując się prosto do wahadłowca. Chyba nikt go nie dotknął od dwóch tygodni – wygląda dokładnie tak, jak go zostawił. Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość.

– Anakin. – Chłopak słyszy za sobą głos Kenobiego i zatrzymuje się.

Artoo gwiżdże do niego.

– Wejdź na statek, ustaw nawigację na Coruscant. Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę – mówi brunet, a następnie odwraca się powoli do Kenobiego.

– Możesz tego potrzebować. – Mężczyzna trzyma jego miecz świetlny w wyciągniętej dłoni.

Anakin sięga po miecz, podczas gdy kolejna eksplozja rozrywa powierzchnię płynącej lawy, oświetlając ich czerwoną poświatą. Obaj wyglądają, jakby sięgali ku sobie – chłopak zastanawia się, czy Kenobi czuje się tak samo zagubiony jak on.

Jakby pomimo wszystkiego to nie powinno rzeczywiście mieć miejsca.

Broń posłusznie leci do jego ręki. Anakin aktywuje ostrze i macha nim przed sobą, a jego znajomy ciężar oraz cichy szum dają mu choć trochę tak bardzo potrzebnej siły oraz pewności.

– Anakin. – Kenobi brzmi na wyczerpanego, ale Skywalker o to nie dba. – To nic nie zmieni, wiesz o tym.

Anakin wie. Ale nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.

Zderzają się ze sobą i… tym razem jest inaczej, jest szybciej, choć walka jest przepełniona złością i bólem, jak wszystkie ich pojedynki wydają się być. I… Moco, Anakin nienawidzi walczenia z Kenobim – czuje, jakby było to czymś złym.

Brunet bez zastanowienia paruje atak dokładnie w taki sposób, jaki nauczył go Kenobi. Na twarzy mężczyzny na krótki moment pojawia się czuły uśmiech.

– Idealnie wykonane – chwali go lekko, tak jak robił to podczas ich treningów, a następnie nurkuje pod ciosem Anakina i odpycha go Mocą, by zaraz samemu znów zaatakować.

Anakinowi udaje się zablokować kolejny cios. Kopie Kenobiego w pierś i ponownie szeroko się zamachuje, a mężczyźnie ledwo udaje się uniknąć błękitnego ostrza – obaj wirują wokół siebie, przez chwilę będąc do siebie plecami, nim ich klingi ponownie się zderzają.

Wymiana ciosów jest płynna, jakby była tańcem, którego oboje się nauczyli, jakby właśnie na to Kenobi przygotowywał chłopaka. Anakin pomaga sobie Mocą, kiedy czuje, że może, parując i atakując, a oba miecze pryskają iskrami za każdym razem, gdy się ze sobą spotykają. Brunet używa jednego z ruchów Kenobiego; oglądanie dumy w oczach mężczyzny jest jak umieranie w męczarniach.

Moc dookoła nich wściekle trzeszczy, a lawa wokół platformy wciąż bucha gejzerami. Anakin łapie jeden z nadgarstków Kenobiego w tym samym momencie, gdy ten łapie jego własny. Trzymają się siebie nawzajem, emocje przepływają pomiędzy nimi, pomimo iż żaden z nich tego nie chce, a miecze świetlne wibrują w ich dłoniach. Trzymają się siebie nawzajem, każdy próbując przełamać chwyt tego drugiego, każdy próbując chwycić przeciwnika mocniej. Anakin czuje, jakby uścisk dłoni Kenobiego na cybernetycznym nadgarstku palił tam samo, jak jego lewa dłoń paliła nadgarstek Kenobiego.

Mężczyźnie udaje się zebrać wokół siebie Moc w niesamowitym pokazie umiejętności i to przechyla szalę zwycięstwa na jego stronę, a Anakin ląduje na ziemi.

Przy jego gardle znajduje się teraz szkarłatne ostrze, a na klatce piersiowej pojawia się znajomy już ciężar kolana jasnowłosego – odzwierciedlenie ich pierwszego pojedynku. Anakin prawie ma ochotę się roześmiać.

– Lepiej, znacznie lepiej, ale wciąż masz jeszcze tyle do nauczenia się – mówi miękko Kenobi. – Chciałbym, żebyś pozwolił mi cię wyszkolić.

– Zejdź ze mnie.

Mężczyzna wstaje i robi kilka kroków w tył, a Anakin obserwuje go, wciąż zły.

– Z mojego punktu widzenia – zaczyna złotooki – może się to skończyć na dwa sposoby. Albo możesz mnie ponownie zaatakować i przegrać, ryzykując utratą kończyny lub dwóch, albo możesz zaakceptować przegraną z honorem i wrócić do Świątyni Jedi. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Kenobi wykonuje ostatni zamach mieczem i go wyłącza, a następnie odwraca się i rusza z powrotem w stronę budynku.

I… Anakin czuje Moc dookoła siebie, złą, ale obiecującą. Ma przeczucie, że gdyby zaatakował Kenobiego jeszcze raz, to… mógłby rzeczywiście mieć całkiem niezłą szansę na wygraną. Wyobraża siebie, jak rozbraja mężczyznę, jak powala go na ziemię, chwyta jego miecz świetlny, siada na nim, przybliża krwiste ostrze do jego gardła. Jak pochyla się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, by zadrwić, by…

Kenobi jest już prawie u wejścia.

– Nie odwracaj się plecami do swojego wroga! – krzyczy za nim Anakin, nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca.

– Nigdy tego nie robię.

Drzwi zamykają się za Lordem Sithów i ręka Anakina opada. Skywalker przyczepia broń z powrotem do pasa z głośnym westchnięciem. Chciałby móc wiedzieć, jak być szczerze wściekłym na Kenobiego, ale nie może. Jest zraniony, ból jest niemalże fizyczny, ale…

Potrząsa głową.

Coruscant czekał już wystarczająco długo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notatki spod oryginału**  
>  teraz z 200% więcej dramy (i’m sorry) (no i’m not)

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdziały będą pojawiać się w jedno- lub dwutygodniowych odstępach. Następne kilka rozdziałów będzie wrzucane co tydzień.


End file.
